Pain Hurts
by Rae7122
Summary: Creaturefic! And future Mpreg! Harry was abused as a child, and now that Sirius is gone his will to live wavers. Draco had come into his inheritance early and feels his mates pain, with Severus' help he finds him and is determine to make him happy. Remus and other Order members begin to doubt the headmaster of Hogwarts. Join us in this tail of heartache and despair! DMHP happy end!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; Draco is a ½ Veela, ½ Vampire a rare combination of creature genes. Harry is an elf, a dark elf to be specific. Draco had gone through his Inheritance and 15, a year sooner then he should have because at the time Harry had needed him. During this time he and Harry (his mate) have been in contact through dreams, yet the entire time they never see each other's faces. With Sirius gone, Harry has become more withdrawn, his muggle family decides to take advantage of this and his abuse only gets worse. Remus confronts the headmaster, reading Lily and James' will. Severus tries to help his godson. **

**Warning: This fic contains slash, mature content, abuse and mentions of almost rape. Draco is the dominate of the pair in this fic as well! If you don't like Drarry I suggest you don't read this.**

**Prologue:**

_5__th__ year of Hogwarts, June 4__th (Draco's15th Birthday)_

Draco was in his room pacing, his face contorted in a scowl. His large room held a queen sized bed covered in Slytherin green silk sheets, the walls a pale grey; bookshelves covered a section of his walls next to his desk. Stopping in the middle of his room he sighed loudly. Only a week ago had his mother informed him of his creature blood. He couldn't understand, he always thought he was a pure-blooded Wizard, granted being a magical creature has similar status and means basically the same thing he still couldn't wrap his head around it. The entire week he looked through the house library looking up his Veela and Vampire heritage. He knew what was going to happen next year, he also knew that he needed to find his mate, he knew of the pros and cons he knew practically _everything_ one could know about it, he knew the mating rituals, how to track his mate, to open mental connections, what happens if he can't find his mate, the best way to feed, protection charms to prevent early pregnancy, how an Inheritance is supposed to feel, when it happens, etc. No matter what he still couldn't get rid of the anxiousness that's been boiling in him all day. It had gotten worse since the morning and he was frustrated he couldn't get an answer. He sat down on the edge of his bed leaning down his head in his hands, his anxiousness becoming physical pain. Gritting his teeth not wanting to scream Draco's skin began to burn, his shoulders feeling like they were trying to tear him apart. His magic swirled around him, gripping his hair Draco failed to realize his back began to bleed, the crimson liquid staining his white button up shirt beginning to stain the sheets below him. White flashed behind his silver grey eyes as the pain doubled, finally the poor boy let out an ear splitting scream his magic thrashing around the room. Silver-white wings sprouted from his back, his canines growing into sharp fangs. He stood up leaning against the wall gritting his teeth again as he held his head his body lengthening, growing to a good 5'11" his muscles filling out and toning. His magic increased drastically and wrapped around him. His parents had just slammed the door open to see the transformation. Narcissa's hands rose to cover her mouth, Lucius held his wife close watching his son. And then everything abruptly stopped, Draco fell to the ground, knocked out from the force of his transformation.

_Draco stood up taking in his surroundings; everything was pitch black, confused the teen tried to look around. Hearing a whimpering noise behind him caused the platinum blond to turn around, there sat a young boy curled up in a ball, he had bandages wrapped around his left ankle and right arm, his back shaking indicating he was crying. Realization hit Draco, he had somehow gone through his inheritance early and this boy was his mate. His heart clenched as he saw the boy cry out in pain, carefully Draco stepped closer, his shoes making a light tapping noise, and the closer he got the tighter the raven haired boys muscles seemed to clench. Once close enough, Draco sat down behind him their backs touching each other's._

"_What's wrong little mate?" Draco said._

**This was their beginning.**

**Chapter 1 (Set in the summer before 6****th**** year)**

Harry was sitting in his room staring blankly at the wall; he had just gotten home from Hogwarts a week and a half ago. His emerald eyes looked blank and dead, he hadn't gotten much sleep, the nightmares of losing Sirius constantly plaguing him, and he had yet to see his Dragon in his dreams; his Dragon, the boy who came into his life a year ago offering love and comfort. Harry's lips twitched at the memory, he knew so much of this boy, his _soul_ mate. He knew his family was death eaters and that he was forced to take the Dark Mark not too long ago, he also knew that he knew who Harry was, but Harry didn't know his true given name. It was only June 10th barely a few weeks into his summer vacation, and this year, Dumbledore had refused to let Harry spend part of it at the burrow, Voldemort's awakening and threat was the reason. Harry curled into himself as silent tears made their way down his face. A banging was heard at his door, eyes widening Harry quickly wiped his tears and he heard the several locks being undone. Vernon stood at the door, angry and slammed the door behind him as he waddled his fat self to the frightened boy yelling the entire time, Harry wasn't paying attention he was going to get punished again, for something he yet again _didn't do_. The fat man's sausage like fingers gripped his neck as he sat on the boy's chest restricting his movements, air being forced out of his lungs and his ribs bending from the weight, sickening cracking noises where heard. Pain covered his body like a blanket, his bones burning in pain, tears making their way down his face once more. The pig of a man tied Harry's hands above his head on the bed post. Vernon ripped Harry off his shirt, his hand running down his nephew's boney chest as he licked his lips; pulling down his shorts Harry panicked Vernon began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his own paints. Terrified Harry bucked the heavy man off of him, as he thrashed around trying to loosen his bindings. Vernon got up.

"BOY! You will BEHAVE and do as I say NOW!" Vernon shouted trying to once again straddle the boy. This wasn't the first time Vernon tried to get his way with the teen, each time failing. Scared Harry kept thrashing trying to keep him way, hoping, _praying_ today wouldn't be the day he was raped. Vernon tried pining his legs, breaking Harry's ankle, tried turning him around only to be kicked in the face, he tried to knock him out giving Harry a black eye, then something snapped. A whirlwind of magic surrounded Harry throwing Vernon to the other side of the room. His Uncle was yelling he was sure, but he still wasn't paying attention he focused on the calming feeling of his magic wrapping around him. Vernon left outraged and unsatisfied as he locked all the locks again leaving Harry to himself. Harry somehow managed to untie his hands and clothe himself before finding his wand and casting several concealment charms before pointing the wand to himself healing what was broken crying the entire time, feeling so _dirty_ being touched like that by _him._

Draco was going over his summer homework when he felt pain, and panic. His mate was in trouble jumping up he ran out of his room running for the door. Narcissa was walking by when she saw her son rushing toward the door, using her Veela reflexes she grabbed his arm. Draco panicking himself tried to get away to rush and find Harry.

"Draco, darling calm down. What's wrong?" Glancing at his mother, Draco found he couldn't form words, still trying to get past her, he couldn't stop Harry needed him _now_. This only caused his mother to tighten her grip. "Draco calm down and tell me what is happening _now." _She growled out. Hesitating Draco relaxed in her grip before taking a deep breath, grabbing his mother's hand and led her to his room briskly. Once there he locked the door and cast a Silence charm around his room so no one could over hear them.

"Mother I need to leave" Draco's eyes were wide in fear and worry. "It's ha-My mate mother. My mate is in trouble I need to find him!" he exclaimed. Narcissa smiled at her son putting a hand on his cheek comfortingly.

"Ok Draco, but _Who_ is your mate? Ever since you went through your Inheritance early and found your mate, you have yet to tell me who. I'll help you find them my Dragon, but you must tell me who they are so I can help." she said Draco shook his head before pulling away before he started to pace, his long legs striding across the room. He looked as if he was thinking; he stopped suddenly before turning, his eyes boring down on hers. Narcissa was shocked at her son's expression, fierce and demanding yet worry some and fearing at the same time.

"Mother, if I tell you. You _must_ keep quiet about it." Draco glared. Narcissa nodded silently. "It's Harry mother, Harry bloody _Potter_. My mate is Harry" sighing he walked over to his bed to sit down. Narcissa's eye's widened as she gasped almost silently. She bit her lip before walking over to her son, wrapping her arms around him.

"Draco, we need to tell Severus, he can help"

**Thanks for reading! No wait there's more to go! Sorry sorry! Couldn't help it!**

"What the _Fuck_ do you mean you'd thought it be _safer_ for him there?!" Remus was yelling at Dumbledore, his eyes flashing gold before settling back down to their normal hue. The headmaster was currently raising his hands in a submissive gesture; Faweks was glaring at the old man. Remus stood tall a piece of parchment in his hand. Remus growled out. "You knew they didn't want him there dammit!" he threw his hands on the desk making a quill and ink spill over.

"Now now calm down Re-" he was cut off.

"No! I will not calm down dammit! I have custody of Harry now! I was just at gringots and its official. You can do _nothing_ about it Albus."Remus growled out before he turned away storming his way out, Faweks seemingly just as mad followed him out. As soon as he got off of Hogwarts property he apparated out, straight to Pivot Drive. Reaching number four the werewolf barged in, not caring weather the Dursleys were yelling at him. Striding straight up to Vernon he pointed his wand at his double chinned throat, Faweks perched on his shoulder. "Where. Is. Harry?!" he growled out. Petunia and Dudley were huddled in a corner cowering as Remus' eyes glowed in anger. The fat man gulped lifting a shaking hand and pointed upstairs. Turning around Remus headed up stairs finding Harry's locked door, making quick work of it he walked in. What he saw would haunt him the rest of his life. Harry was on the floor, his body pale and riddled with bruises, the most prominent was the hand mark on his throat, his body was covered in bandages, some had blood smeared on them. Quickly packing everything and shrinking it to put in his pocket Remus made his way to a passed out shivering Harry, carefully picking the boy up, trying to be careful of his injuries, seen and unseen before apparating to Grimmuald place.

Draco was pacing back and forth. Narcissa was watching her son with mild worry; they had called the potions master over nearly right after their conversation.

"Draco, calm down, this is unbefitting darling" Narcissa calmly said. Draco shook his head sighing.

"Yes, I know mother, but I can't help it. He's in pain and I can't track him at all!" Draco said, he stopped to look at his mother for a moment before going back to his pacing. Sighing Narcissa glanced at the fire place waiting for her longtime friend to floo in. The fireplace soon erupted into great green flames as a dark figure stepped out. Severus glanced at his godson, shooting Narcissa a questioning glance before she gestured for him to sit across from her, clearing her throat to get Draco's attention. Getting the hint the six foot Veela, Vampire hybrid sat down next to Severus.

"Now, Narcissa, Draco. What seems to be the problem?" he asked with mild interest. Draco's eye twitched as his mother shot him a warning glance. _Of course you're calm! My mate is in- wait a minute. He's moved. But I still can't tell where dammit!_ Draco thought as he shot up, looking around. Both adults eyes were on him now, Draco looked down at his mother.

"He's moved. But I _still_ can't tell where he is!" Draco was growling in frustration his eyes flashing an icy blue before back to their stunning silver. Severus looked annoyed at his godson, feeling as though being watched he glared at his godfather, sneering, showing his fangs. "_He's _gone again dammit! Harry fucking Potter! My Mate! He's hurt and he's moved!" Magic began swirling around him before his mother got up and slapped him across the face snapping her son out of his rage. Calming down Draco looked apologetically at his mother, who smiled in return. She turned to Severus.

"As you've heard Draco's mate, his _soul mate_ is Harry Potter. And he's in trouble, but for some reason he can't locate him. Do you believe you can help us?" Narcissa asked calmly. Severus' eyes widened a fraction before his mask slipped back in place.

"He has blood wards surrounding him and his muggle family. Moving him and your inability to track him still means the wards have moved _with him._ It would seem the muggles have lost custody of Potter." He paused for a moment before continuing. "If he is no longer there I have an idea of where he could be" Draco perked up at hearing this, Severus looked down at him then at his mother. "Draco if you wish to do this you need to leave the Dark lord and join the order, and you mother well we must lock away these memories, not oblivate her but lock them away, make her a secret keeper." Draco looked at his mother, saddened, he knew what would happen if he left, his mother would be punished. He was torn he needed to be with Harry but he didn't want his mother hurt either. Narcissa smiled

"Go Draco. I'll be fine. I'll find a way out on my own" she reassured her son. Smiling Draco looked at Severus who grabbed his god son and apparated into Grimmuald place.

"Oh God Harry" Remus whispered as he gently laid the broken teen on the couch, Grimmuald was recently cleaned up and made livable. Once placing the boy down called for Kreacher.

"What can creature do for young master Harry, sir?" the old house elf bowed at Remus.

"Kreacher do you know any healing magic?" Remus said, rubbing his face worried.

"Of course Mr. Lupin sir, Kreacher knows much of healing magics sir." The old house elf replied. Sighing slightly in relief Remus kneeled down.

"Help him, he's hurt. I don't know how bad or what's happened but help him." The werewolf pleaded. The house elf nodded before placing over his hands over the frail boy's body his palms glowing. This caused several points and lines glowing. After a few minutes Harry began screeching and trashing around, not wanting to mess up the healing or hurt him, Remus put Harry in a body bind, he did nothing of the noise though. Remus hunched over as tears made their way down his face. A loud pop was heard, Remus' head shot up to see Snape and Malfoy Jr. standing in front of him. As soon as the blond looked over a Harry then back at him a loud growl erupted from his throat as he rushed towards Remus only to be pulled back by Severus. Harry stopped screaming Remus looked over to see his body no longer glowing and released him of the body bind.

"Kreacher" Remus' voice cracked, he pulled out Harry's things and put them in the outstretched hands of the house elf. "Those are Harry's put them in the room Sirius picked out for him" the elf left before Remus made his way to Harry's side kneeling down in front of his face, softly brushing hair away from his face. "I'm so sorry cub. If only I'd known" tears were still streaming down his face. Standing up he turned around to face the two who suddenly showed up before motioning for them to follow him in the kitchen. Remus sat down, Draco and Severus sat across from the werewolf, the Malfoy heir was still growling quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked, his voice cracked. His eyes were red from his tears and he looked so depressed, if his hunched figure was anything to go by. Draco was ready to stand up and start yelling, but Snape put a hand in front of him halting his boiling rage.

"Potter has moved." Snape stated, Remus nodded. "His blood wards following him here" again, another statement and another nod from Remus. The potions master sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache forming. "My I ask why?" Remus sighed.

"I was curious as to why Dumbledore placed Harry with his aunt and uncle, seeing as Lilly's experience with her sister was anything but happy. So I demanded to see their will, in their will it stated Sirius as Harry's Godfather. Not only that but it stated that if anything were to happen to them or Sirius Harry was to live with me." Remus, up his head in his hands. "It specifically said for Harry _not_ to go to the Dursley's , under any circumstance!" Remus shook his head as Faweks had flown through the room towards Harry, placing himself on the couch, watching the sleeping teen. "I went to get him, and I found him like this, God it was horrible. I had Kreacher heal him; I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how badly he was hurt. If only I'd _knew_." Remus looked defeated at the end of his little speech. Severus looked thoughtful for as second before Remus' voice began again. "Lilly even stated that if no one else could take Harry, she'd want _you_ to look after him Snape" Both Draco and Severus were shocked at this; Severus regained his composure before Draco however. Draco looked longingly through the door at Harry.

"I see" Snape drawled, "Well nonetheless, we are here for other reasons. Draco" he gestured to the blond teen, at hearing his name Draco turned back to the conversation. "Has left the Dark Lord and joined the Order. He needs someplace safe, here is the only place I can think of." Remus nodded before looking at the Malfoy heir and sighing.

"It's fine for him to stay here, but I don't want him near Harry, after-" he was cut off by Draco standing abruptly growling and sneering at the werewolf.

"Look here wolf, I will not be separated from my-" Snape cleared his throat rather loudly, reminding the heir to control himself. Remus shook his head.

"If you _must _be near him" Draco could've sworn he just received a knowing look from Remus. "Take things slow. You two don't exactly have a friendly past, I'm sure if you apologize and tell him _certain_ reasons behind your actions you two could be friends. But I warn you, I haven't a clue as to what's been going on in that horrid house he was in. so be slow in your advancements" Remus' eyes flashed gold, and Draco knew that the wolf knew what he was and what Harry was to him. Gulping the hybrid nodded before standing and making his way to the living room, leaving the adults to chat. Once inside he kneeled down and placed a kiss on the raven haired teen's forehead. Looking up he saw the phoenix leering at him.

"What the hell are you looking at bird?"

Draco had been sitting on the floor, watching Harry for almost an hour before Remus and Snape emerged from the kitchen. Remus saw the Malfoy heir on the floor across from Harry, his posture was straight with a protective feel, his eyes well hidden behind an indifferent mask. Harry began to whimper, and curl into a fetal position murmuring words he could only hear because of the werewolf in him.

"Dray…" Harry whimpered out, Draco stood up almost immediately placing a hand on the boy's cheek comfortingly. Soon Harry's eye began to open.

Upon waking up Harry recognized he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore, instead he was in a place that resembled Grimmuald place, only _cleaner._ He then noticed Faweks above his head and a hand on his cheek. Averting his gaze he saw none other than Draco Malfoy staring at him with concerned eyes. Scared out of his wits the boy jumped up yelping before looking around to find Remus and Snape not far from him. His eyes were wide in confusion. Remus approached him and sat next to him, Draco standing up, looking down at Harry with longing before going to stand hear his Godfather.

"Harry," Remus started raising his arm and pulling Harry close, this caused Harry to stiffen and jerk away, his eyes impossibly wide. Remus stared at Harry, he certainly wasn't expecting that, but he also was vaguely aware of the low growling noise Malfoy was making. "Harry, calm down" realizing that he was shaking slightly Harry took a few deep breaths before looking up at Remus questioningly. Remus smiled slightly. "Harry, I've taken you away from those horrible Dursleys, I hope you don't mind but I have official custody of you now" Harry began to smile brightly, this cause Remus to smile back at him, was he didn't expect was getting dove at and having an armful of Harry. Chuckling slightly Remus hugged the boy back.

"I never have to go back there?" Harry pulled his head away just enough to look at Remus, who shook his head in reply. Harry hugged his mentor tightly thanking him over and over again. Then Harry pulled away and looked confused at Remus before glancing a Faweks and the two other people in the room. "Um, what are they doing here?" Remus smiled before laughing. Draco slowly approached Harry before kneeling onto one knee in front of him.

"I've left the Dark Lord, and joined the Order as a spy like Severus." Harry's eyes widened at Draco's statement. "I realize the things I've done are horrible, and I realize what my father has done to you. I realize you have no reason to trust me, let alone a reason to befriend me, and no amount of apologizes can make things better. I still offer them to you. I dare not make excuses for my actions, but I would like for you to know. I want to start over, and be your friend if possible." Harry was confused, _Why does that sound like something Dray would say? Why am I getting the same feeling with Draco as I get with my Dray? _He thought. Biting his lip nervously Harry nodded before shyly reaching his hand out, earning a dazzling smile from Draco. The blond grasped the outstretched hand before turning it to place a kiss on the top of his hand, Harry turned beet red and slowly brought his hand back clutching his oversized shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo on to the next chapter, hope you liked the last one!**

**Chapter 2**

It's been about two weeks since Draco came to live with Remus and Harry. Harry often flinched away from Remus' touch if he came up behind the boy, and if either Draco or Remus raised their voices Harry would curl into himself rocking back and forth like a frightened child. As much as the two tried to get Harry to talk about the Dursleys he wouldn't, when asked his eyes went blank and lifeless; So the two focused on trying to get Harry into other things; Draco tutoring him in Potions, and Remus training with the two teens for the unfortunate upcoming battle, that surely would ensue. During that time the two teens had gotten close, Harry felt closer to Draco then he ever did with Ron. Draco understood Harry, and helped him through his constant nightmares, often times waking him up and holding him as he cried and expressed his fear. Harry never did talk about his nightmares and Draco certainly never wanted to push the subject not wanting him to focus on the pain. For once Harry didn't need to keep on his mask, he could show his fear and be comforted like one should be when afraid. Draco often slept in Harry's bed after a nightmare, holding the boy until he drifted off to sleep; Harry never minded, sometimes he even asked Draco to stay with him at night. Last night had been no different, but today instead of practicing spells with Remus, the werewolf needed to talk to the boy about his upcoming birthday. Right now Harry was finishing up his summer potions homework with the help of Draco. They were in Harry's and Draco's room, sitting on Harry's bed as Draco helped Harry. Remus knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' was his response. Opening the door Remus smiled at the scene before him.

"Harry" Remus called; said boy lifted his head smiling at his caretaker.

"Hey Moony! What's up?" Harry closed his books looking at Remus.

"I need to talk to you" he glanced at Draco. "Alone, if you don't mind Draco." He said. Draco nodded before whispering something in Harry's ear causing the boy to giggle. Smirking Draco ruffled the raven locks of hair before leaving the room and closing the door.

"So what's going on Remus?" Harry cocked his head to the side as Remus approached, sitting on the bed across from his charge.

"You're aware of what an Inheritance is correct?" Remus asked, Harry nodded and looked at the wolf questioningly, Remus produced a book from under his shirt; _Dark Elves; a complete History and everything one needs to know, _was printed on the over. Remus placed the book on the bed before grabbing one of Harry's hands. "Harry, you have creature blood, inherited from you father. The Potter family line came directly from Goddrick Gryffindor himself." Harry's eyes widened. "By the look on your face you knew of Goddrick's creature lineage correct?" Harry nodded dumbly. "On your birthday Harry, your 16th birthday, you will go through your Inheritance, when this happens you will be a full blooded Dark Elf. You still have a little of a month to go before that happens, but I wanted you to be ready. I've read this book myself so I know how to help you through it properly if you should need it." Harry looked down at the book, grabbing it and looking back at Remus before smiling.

"Thanks Moony" Remus smiled before patting Harry's head and heading out. Once gone Harry opened the book reading the table of contents_; Chapter 1; Just what are Dark Elves?, Chapter 2; Inheritance, what to expect, Chapter 3; Brief History, Chapter 4; Mates and Mating Rituals, Chapter 5; Anomalies and Abnormalities, _Chapter_ 6; Pregnancy_ Harry snorted at that, being a boy Harry needn't even read that chapter; _Chapter 7; The joys and Perks of being an Elf. _Harry was so busy reading he didn't hear Draco come in or see him walk behind him. He did however feel the git tickle his sides, causing Harry to yelp and giggle loudly trying to squirm away; the book falling to the floor now forgotten. Draco wasn't having any of it and continued tickling poor Harry. When Harry's face began to turn red Draco stopped, the smaller teen gasping for air and trying to calm himself down. Draco's eye caught the book, so when he turned his attention to pick the book up he didn't see the glint in Harry's eye or see him moving closer. But his did feel his arse hitting the wooden floor when Harry pushed him off the bed. Looking up Harry was cutely sticking out his tongue at Draco.

"Oh it's so on" Draco said, his eyes sparkling in mischief as he jumped back onto Harry tickling the boy once more. Harry's giggles were like music to Draco, he loved the sound. Harry began to squirm, not wanting to let Harry get away this time Draco straddled the boy's hips. Harry suddenly went still his magic erupted from his body pushing Draco off of him. Startled the blond got up and looked at Harry, the younger boy was crying, his eyes closed as he held his head shaking. Draco felt as if his heart had just been ripped out, what on earth had those muggles _done_ to him? Approaching slowly and calmly Draco made his way to Harry, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder only to be slapped away. Harry opened his eyes, realizing who it was who he slapped a whole new set a tears made their way down his face. Draco carefully pulled Harry into his chest, letting the boy weep on him as he held him close. Harry had eventually cried himself to sleep. Draco slowly got up, resting Harry down gently and kissing his forehead before he made his way downstairs. He and Remus needed to have a little chat about what happened at the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was soooooo short! Sorry! Any who~ here we area again!**

**Chapter 3 **

_July 30__th_

As the weeks ticked by Harry and Draco grew closer, but Harry had yet to inform Draco of what had happened at the Dursleys. Harry found himself wishing that his mate was Draco, the boy in his dreams and Draco were so alike. Draco revealed his creature heritage just one week ago; this resulted in many questions from Harry, and a stressed out Remus. Tonight Harry was alone in his bed waiting for midnight, Remus said that when his inheritance happens his magic will become uncontrollable and it would be safer for Draco to stay in another room. This resulted in Harry pouting and trying to convince Remus he was scared of the upcoming night. But the thought of Draco getting hurt was more than enough for him to reluctantly agree. So here he was in his room tossing and turning in his bed, trying to sleep.

All too soon Harry's body began to tingle; Harry lay on his side curling up as he began to drift off, not noticing the magical whirlwind that surrounded him. As he slept his ears pointed and began to get longer, the pointed tips pointing downward. A emerald green painted star appeared on his forehead, his eyelashes lengthen and get thicker, his face sharpens slightly creating a feminine look, his body begins to curve into an effeminate figure, painted dark forest green stripes laid like eye liner above his lashes, and his hair grew about three inches, his canines sharpening slightly into points, and his innocent emerald green eyes appeared to be larger. Harry turned to lie on his stomach, his extremely loose tank top reveal what appeared to be tattooed wings on his back, large graceful wings covering practically the whole thing. On his left side under his ear was a bright red snake, slightly curling around his ear. All the scars on his body, except for the lightning bolt on his forehead disappeared, leaving flawless creamy white skin. In his dream that night Harry had visions, not like the ones that were caused by Voldemort though, these were of his mother and father and him as a baby, others of Tom Riddle and his making of the Hucruxes, he also saw the headmaster, and the knowledge of the Hucrux inside him and Snape's concern his Patronus being a doe, he saw his mate holding him, the blond hair and piercing silver eyes, he saw _Draco_.

The next morning when Harry awoke he saw his room in shambles, blushing he got up to take a shower upon entering he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Shocked he looked at it wide eyed, grabbing his glasses he put them on and the blurry figure came in to focus. He looked carefully at himself touching his face, eyes, and his forehead and ears _They point down, that means I'm a submissive Dark Elf that means my mate is a dominate_ he thought; he then removed his shirt touching his chest and abs, and then he turned around and saw his back. That was when he screamed.

Draco was awoken abruptly by Harry's scream; he flung out of bed, in nothing but his sleeping pants and rushed in the room to see Harry staring in the mirror. Looking he saw what had his mate's attention, the huge tattooed wings on his back; _They look like my wings _Draco thought briefly. Remus soon entered the room. Once they both got a good look at Harry Draco smiled, _He still looks like Harry_ he thought relieved, and Remus started laughing. Harry blushed turning to the two now in his room, Draco came up and gave Harry a hug. The smaller boy laid his head on his mate's chest sighing contently, nuzzling closer, shocked Draco looked down, and Harry's emerald gaze met his silver. Draco smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly hugging him again. Remus cleared his throat.

"Harry you might want to put on a concealment charm, and a glamour to hide those ears of yours." Remus suggested. Harry shook his head, his Elvin features retracting into his human ones, his face, eyes and body staid, along with the tattoos, the marking on his face however disappeared. Remus looked confused that certainly wasn't a charm, then he remembered Elves could switch between their human and Elvin forms before smiling and walking out of the room. Harry looked at Draco.

"Can we talk?" He asked smiling up at Draco, the blond nodded and pulled away, taking Harry's hand and leading him into a now organized bedroom, curtsies of Remus. Draco sat on the bed, Harry next to him, Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "How long did you know it was me Dray?" Draco smiled at his nickname.

"A week into Hogwarts of our 5th year love. One night I saw you at the lake, curled up as you looked down at the water. You looked just like my mate in my dreams, so I began asking you questions that would give me clues to find who you were. When you talked about the Goblet of fire and being chased in the Tri-Wizard cup by a horn tailed dragon I knew it was you." Was his reply, wrapping an arm around the boy pulling him into his lap. Harry nuzzled his face in Draco's neck humming.

"How come you never told me?" Draco lifted Harry's face to look him in the eye before smiling and caressing his cheek.

"I didn't want to startle you my little mate, I thought it best for us to get to know one another better beforehand. That and I feared your rejection, we never got along well in school my love." Harry began to purr quietly his eyes closing half way as he nodded. Harry bit his lip anxiously. "What is it Harry?" Harry blushed brightly.

"Um I was wondering if I could, uh. You know see your wings? I mean! The tattoo on my back means you have Veela characteristics even though you're only half Veela, wings being one of them. And well.." His voice trailed off as he looked away, blush still adorning his adorable face. _Cute_ Draco thought as he smirked before laughing. He let his large wings erupt from his back, bringing them around Harry, as if shielding him from the world. Harry's eyes widened in wonder, the sheer _power_ radiating off of the feathered limbs was astonishing, and he felt so warm and safe in Draco's grasp. Attentively he reached out a hand petting the silver wings, slightly startled when Draco began to purr deep in his chest. The noise only serving as encouragement Harry began to pet the appendages smiling to himself at the soft feel. Once he got his fill Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, hugging him, Draco hugged back, retracting his wings as he nuzzled Harry's neck inhaling his mate's sent. "Dray?" the blond hummed in response, Harry pulling away looking into his eyes lovingly. "I love you Dray" Harry smiled shyly blushing brightly. Draco's face broke out into a huge grin.

"I love you too Harry, my little mate. Now come on it's your birthday lets go get something to eat then you can open your presents" Harry looked at Draco, befuddled.

"Presents? I have presents?" Harry asked excited, Draco's face contorted into a mix of worry and astonishment, Harry had never told anyone about the happenings at the Dursleys, this was the reason of Draco's constant state of worry for his love, especially when he had flashbacks and nightmares. _What exactly did they do to him?_ He thought before smiling at his love's excitement.

"Yes presents, many of them in fact, now let's go and get something to eat." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him down the stairs; Fawkes was on his favorite perch eating his own food as Remus waited for the two teens to make their way down stairs. Once finishing breakfast the three headed to the living room, where in front of the fire place was a mountain of gifts, many wrapped in silver and green, others wrapped in red and gold. Harry looked at Remus and Draco, Remus chuckled.

"Open the red and gold ones first, they are mine" Remus said, Harry nodded smiling before beginning to unwrap them. Remus had gotten him two books on magical healing, one on Defense against the Dark Arts, a set new robes, a leather jacket, a charm bracelet that once belonged to Lilly (it had a snitch charm, the Potter insignia, a wolf, a dog, a stag, a wand, a book, a quill and an emerald) and combat boots. Harry quickly put the bracelet on smiling at it and got up to give Remus a hug thanking him for his gifts. Next Harry began to open Malfoy's presents he had gotten a horn tailed dragon charm for his bracelet, a robe with a phoenix embroidered on the back and silver snakes on the sleeves (Harry got up right away and hugged Draco), Offensive magic spells and Charms books, leather pants (Harry blushed brightly causing Remus to laugh loudly making Harry vow to get him back for the well set up prank, Draco looked shocked he certainly didn't get those, but he smirked thinking of Harry wearing them), and a stuffed black dog that looked like Padfoot. Harry jumped in Draco's lap peppering kisses while holding the stuffed toy that looked like his late godfather.

"Hold on love, you've got two other presents from me" Harry pulled away and looked at Draco, only to be lifted up and set back down on the couch, Draco went into another room, when he came out he had a 4 foot silver snake coiled around his arm and a small box in his hand. Draco smiled at Harry's shocked expression. Harry reached out his hand toward the snake, which licked his fingers, Harry giggled.

"_Hello there"_ Harry hissed, Remus jumped slightly, it was the first time he ever heard Harry speak pearsle mouth; a shiver went down Draco's spine. The snake looked surprised but slithered up Harry's arms to get a look at him.

"_You speak to me young elf?" _it questioned, the voice deep and melodical, the snake was obviously male.

"_Yes I can speak to you. What is your name?"_ Harry asked, the snake used its tongue to smell Harry again, this time licking his face. It pulled away satisfied.

"_My name is Istral; may I ask the name of my Master?"_ It asked back, moving to coil loosely around Harry's neck.

"_My name is Harry, Istral, why do you call me master?"_ Harry asked. The snake licked him again before replying.

"_I wish to be your familiar Master, magical snakes like me pick their owners and masters." _The snake replied coolly.

"_I'd very much like that Istral, but could you not call me master? It makes me feel uncomfortable."_ The snake looked at Harry for a second evaluating the situation.

"_Master Harry then?"_ the snake asked. Harry chuckled and nodded the snake laid it's head down. "_If Master _Harry_ does not mind, may I take a nap here? It is very comfortable"_

"_Of course Istral_" Harry said before looking up at Draco smiling. Draco sat down next to him and put the small silver box in his hand.

"Open it Harry" Draco urged, looking down Harry slowly undid the wrapping to find a green velvet box. Draco nodded for Harry to open it, lifting the lid Harry found a Pendent; it was a Dragon, curled up a collar with the Malfoy insignia around its neck, turning it around he saw the name Draconus Lucius Malfoy engraved on the back. Holding the box close to his chest Harry looked up at Draco questioningly. The blond took the box from his hands and took out the pendent, putting the necklace on Harry. "In my family on the day you are born you get something to represent your birth and that you are a part of the family, girls typically get rings with a insignia, sometimes they get pendants too and their names engraved on the inside along with something that represents them, for boys, as you see we get pendants, the Dragon represents me, it's what my name means, the collar is the Malfoy insignia, and on the back is my full name. I used to wear this all the time when I was younger, but as I got older I didn't want to wear it down, though soon I cast a preservation charm and something to keep it from ever breaking, so I carried it with me. I'm giving this to you Harry, to represent my love, and our bond. I guess you could say it's similar to a muggle promise ring?" Draco leaned down to place his forehead against Harry.

_**It means my little mate, that you are and will always be mine.**_ Harry heard Draco's voice in his head, smiling, as tears built up in his eyes Harry hugged his mate.

_**Forever Draco, forever. **_Harry replied, Draco's grip tightened on Harry signifying that he had heard him. The pulled away, staring in each other's eyes. Remus sensing the intimate scene walked out of the room smiling. Draco was caressing Harry's face longingly.

"I would very much like to kiss you now Harry. May I?" he asked whispering Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck as the blond pulled him into his lap.

"You don't even have to ask Dray." Draco smiled before moving in to chastely kiss Harry, gently moving his lips coaxing a reaction from the younger. Blush deepening Harry's lips began to move with Draco's in a passionate dance, both conveying their feelings of love through that one kiss. Harry felt Draco's sense of urgency in their kiss as Draco pulled away leaning on Harry's shoulder to steady himself. Draco's throat was tightening, he had managed to stave off his thirst before but now, well it was extremely hard not to bite Harry. "Dray what's wrong?" not trusting his voice Draco answered mentally.

_**Harry, I-I'm sorry it's just being close like that it makes me so hungry for you. **_Realization hit Harry as he ran his hands through platinum blond hair, lightly messaging Draco's scalp.

_**When's the last time you fed Dray?**_ Harry asked. Draco gulped.

_**Never**_ was his short reply. Shocked Harry lifted Draco's head to look at him, his silver eyes taking an icy blue hue.

"Why?" Harry asked out loud. Draco shook his head; leaning so their foreheads touched each other's closing his eyes.

"Just the thought of drinking anyone else's blood but _yours_ made me sick. I tried once, Merlin it was horrible I got sick right after." Draco looked at Harry his eyes hungry but loving at the same time. Remus quickly stepped out of the room, knowing what would most likely be happening.

"Why'd you wait so long, surely its making you weak Dray?" Harry was upset, Draco had been hurting the entire time and he never knew. Draco smiled.

"You weren't ready love." He lifted a hand to caress his cheek, Harry leaned into the touch. "I'm still not sure you are now. It's not bad Harry, not now anyway" Harry looked into Draco's eyes, slightly moving Istral's body and exposing his neck for Draco. Draco gulped at the invitation.

"I am though Draco." Draco began to lean over.

"You know what this means, if I do this?" Draco asked, giving Harry one last chance to back out.

"Yes, I know this binds be to you forever Draco, my love. That it's the last step to bind our minds and souls together. I know Draco, and I want you to." Harry whispered. Draco opened his mouth and latched onto Harry's neck, his fangs puncturing the flesh, Harry hardly felt it. When Draco began to suck warmth spread throughout the younger's body. Harry's blood was sweet, strong and filling, Draco felt empowered, stronger than ever and he drank hungrily until he had his fill. Harry whimpering in the pleasure it gave him to be fed off of by his mate, by Draco. Draco pulled away licking the puncture holes, and closing them when he pulled away he noticed a sleeping dragon with its tail twirled in an infinity sign was wrapped around where he had bitten, a silver dragon with dark green markings. Smiling he licked his mark watching it fade slightly. Now everyone who dared touch Harry would see this and know Harry was _His_. Draco looked at Harry, only to pull him into a searing kiss only pulling away to kiss Harry's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya peoples! Okay here's the next chapter~!**

**Chapter 4 (9 days before Hogwarts opens)**

Harry and Remus were running around Diagon Ally picking up school supplies as Severus and Draco went separately, they were to meet at Grimmuald place afterwards. Right now Harry was picking out parchment a new quill and ink as Remus got his books, soon after that they were going to go to Fred and George's new shop. Paying for their merchandise the duo left heading toward the new shop. Harry was excited, once inside Remus found the place very lively. The pace was packed, things flew in the air, bubbles from potions floating around, the place was so colorful it clashed. Harry smiled as he looked around, Fred and George soon spotted.

"Harry!" one twin shouted.

"And Remus too!" the other continued. Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, failing to notice the flinch he gave at the contact before settling down, George did the same but to Harry's other side. Istral squirmed in Harry's shirt trying to get comfortable on his stomach; the snake had insisted that he go with Harry to protect him. Fred and George led Harry to their office/flat. Once inside Remus closed to door behind him. The twins let Harry go and turned to face him.

"How have you been doing?" Fred asked.

"We missed you at the burrow" George continued.

"Look at you! Finally filling out!" Fred chuckled glancing at George.

"Have yet to grow another inch though" George laughed at Harry's sneer. Fred placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, this time he noticed Harry's flinch, but didn't say anything.

"How'd you like the shop?" Fred asked, changing the subject smirking. Harry smiled at the twins.

"It's amazing! I'm happy you finally opened the place!" Harry gushed as he looked around the room they were in. George smirked.

"Well tell that to our mum!" George laughed out.

"She's still cross we didn't take out NEWTS!" Fred joked, Harry shook his head before looking at Remus, and he was smiling at Harry. Harry turned around to see George going onto a closet and taking out a bag.

"These are for you mate." George said, Harry looked ready to protest.

"And don't say you can't accept it!" Fred said pointing a finger in the teen's direction, still smiling.

"Yeah mate! You gave us your money from the Tri-wizard cup!" George smiled, handing the bag to Harry.

"If it wasn't for that we'd never have been able to open this place!" Fred finished.

"Think of it as a late birthday gift, yeah?" George winked. Harry only shook his head, knowing he couldn't turn them down before grabbing the bag.

"Oh and be careful of the chocolates!" Fred said, George laughed.

"Yeah mate! Never know what you might get!" George added, Remus came behind Harry and took the bag, before putting a hand on his shoulder jerking his head near the door. Harry smiled and waved goodbye, the twins doing the same. After the two left the shop Remus apperated them the Grimmuald place to meet Severus and Draco.

Draco was already there pacing back and forth waiting for his mate to arrive. They had been there 15 minutes already and Harry and the wolf had yet to come back. Draco was about to use his mental connection with Harry to call out to him when Remus and Harry apperated in. In a flash Draco grabbed Harry holding him close; sniffing at his neck to be sure he was safe. Draco cringed when he smelt something he classified as Weasley, seeing as they all smelt the same to him. He pulled away to look at Harry's face before deciding to lick at his neck, getting rid of the others' sent. Draco pulled away smiling, Harry giggled as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck giving him a peck before taking the bag he received from the twins and the other bags and heading upstairs to put his school stuff in the trunk and to look at what the Weasley twins had gotten him. Draco followed Harry up the stairs to their room, closing the door behind him. Harry was sitting in the middle of their bed as he opened the bag. Draco joined him sitting behind the boy, moving so he sat cross-legged and Harry sat in his lap, Istral was now wrapped around Harry's neck as Draco wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, resting his chin on the raven haired boy's shoulder, peering into the bag. The first thing Harry pulled out was a note, giving a description of the objects and what they did. The first thing he pulled out was 'quoting quills', perfect for writing down exactly what the teacher says, he then pulled out a diary and matching quill, the quill wrote down only things that you meant (as in you can't lie to yourself) and the dairy magically added pages as you filled the book, the next was a box of chocolates they were filled with sweets and potions to make you look sick (great for skipping class), the next was a potion vial (one of the more practical things in there) if a drop of poison was placed inside it quickly gets replaced with the antidote, the next was a few lollipops that changed your hair color (the effects lasting one day), a few bags of smoke screen powder, a few hard candies that if thrown on the ground make mini explosions, a few chocolate frogs with no after effects just for Harry, and a suspicious looking black box with a note 'do not use until frustrated beyond means' confused Harry put the box to the side to look at later, preferably when Draco want there because quite frankly he had an idea that whatever it was it was embarrassing. Harry put everything back into the bag then leaned back against Draco's toned chest sighing when Draco began licking at the spot on his neck that was marked, this meant he was hungry. Draco turned to nuzzle Harry's nape breathing in his sent before kissing his neck again.

_**Please?**_ The blonde asked through their bond, Harry found himself laughing, Draco always asked before feeding off of him, which was about twice a day, sometimes once. Harry nodded; that being all the encouragement Draco needed he pierced the flesh drinking in Harry's sweet essence. Harry bit his lip, it always felt good when Draco fed off of him. When done Draco pulled away kissing Harry lovingly. Harry pulled away to lean on Draco, enjoying his warmth. Draco smiled, he loved holding Harry it always made him feel content and happy, kissing the back of Harry's head Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands entwining his fingers with his love's. Harry sighed, before turning around, now facing Draco, his legs on either side of Draco, still being held tightly. Harry looked nervously at Draco, the hybrid was confused.

"Love?" Draco questioned, Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Dray, I-I." Harry bit his lip before continuing. "I-I know you want to know what it was like at the Dursleys." Draco lifted Harry's head to look in his eyes. Harry bit his lip again; smiling Draco used his thumb to smooth over Harry's lip, causing Harry to stop biting it.

"Don't bite your lips love, you could split it" Draco said before kissing his lips quickly. Harry nodded slightly as he blushed lightly.

"O-okay." Harry complied. Draco's gaze turned serious and the smaller teen's breath hitched.

"Are you going to tell me? What happened there?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I want to try." Harry whispered. Draco's gaze softened and Harry began. "When I was younger since I could walk, I lived in a cupboard, it was underneath the stairs, and there wasn't much room at all. There was a cot shoved it there, and the only clothes I had were Dudley's hand-me-downs. I wasn't treated to kindly there; I guess you could say I was like their house elf, things got progressively worse as I got older. Most of my time was spent in my cupboard, they only let me out to use the loo, that wasn't too often though. I was locked in at all times, they opened the door to feed me whatever they didn't eat" Draco's grip began to tighten, Harry paused wincing slightly, quickly Draco stopped before hugging Harry, bringing him into his chest rubbing his back soothingly. Harry continued, "When I turned 6 I was forced to do all the chores, cooking, cleaning and gardening when my aunt wanted me to. I was always referred to as 'freak' or 'boy' never once did they use my name. It was all words at first you know? I learned to ignore it, and made my own little make-believe family. One time I had gotten a hold of some broken crayons and paper. I drew what I wanted for a family a mom and dad hugging me, and then I drew the Dursleys, and me on the side and scratched out." Draco leaned his head on Harry's. "I had to hide it so it wouldn't get taken away from me. When I asked about my parents they said they died in a car crash. Once I turned 10 the abuse became physical, it wasn't too bad, I just got slapped around a little, Dudley did the worst, inviting his friends over for 'Harry Hunting'" Harry shivered at the memory. "They did take me to the zoo once, granted it was for my cousin's birthday. I had been talking to a snake, felt bad for the poor thing, its cage was far too small for him; back then I didn't know I was a wizard, the snake he understood me. Dudley had come over banging on the glass, trying to make him move, mad I somehow made the glass disappear and he fell in. The snake got out and slithered away hissing at people, when Dudley got up the glass was back and he was stuck. It was funny, but I got punished for it." Draco growled slightly before nuzzling Harry, purring trying to calm down his mate.

"What happened after that little mate?" Draco asked quietly. Harry gulped pushing himself closer to Draco.

"That's when the letters came, Hogwarts letters. It was fantastic" Harry pulled away smiling. "They came every day, my uncle burned them but they kept coming. On Sunday they came from everywhere, filling the house it was like magic!" Harry said, Draco chuckled.

"It was magic love" Harry was still smiling and shook his head.

"Yes but I didn't _know_ that then!" Draco looked confused. "I never knew I was a wizard before Hargrid came and took me away to Diagon Ally." Draco was shocked, everyone in the Wizarding world thought Harry lead a cushy life with a loving family; apparently they couldn't be more wrong. "It was so strange when I first came here, but I loved it, had so much fun. Even with Voldemort's constant threat, I was _free _for once in my life." Harry leaned back on Draco frowning. "Then summer came like it always did and I was stuck _there_ again. I begged Dumbledore to let me stay at Hogwarts or with Hargrid. But in the end I got sent back. The beatings were worse, and continued longer. They reluctantly gave me Dudley's _spare_ room fearing they were being watched. The door had about six locks or so. It had its own bathroom and a cat, or small dog door so they could give me food. If they didn't have anything for me to do they left me in there. One time they went on vacation, leaving me there, I didn't eat for two weeks straight." Draco made a mental note about this, secretly beginning to plan his revenge. "I looked forward to the school years, and hated summer breaks. After second year Vernon had taken to breaking my bones, seeing how much I could take before I screamed." Harry began to cry. "After third year Dudley tried to rape me, Vernon caught him and stopped him, saying he'd be contaminated by me or something. Dudley's abuse got a lot worse after that." Harry shook his head clinging closer. "After fourth year, Vernon, he kept trying to rape me then. It was bad, I always escaped barely. I was always too afraid after that. I tried to keep to myself and not upset them, because I knew I just knew someday I wouldn't be able to stop him." Harry took a few deep breaths. "When Sirius died this year and I went back it became so much harder to stop him, so much harder to fight the pain." Harry was sobbing. "Right before Remus got me he had gotten so _close_. He touched me and it felt so _wrong_. I just wanted to die. I-I didn't" Harry was cut off by his sobs; Draco held him closer and began rocking him back and forth soothingly.

"It's ok now love, hush, its ok." Draco whispered gently, Harry had eventually stopped crying, but he still clung to Draco. Draco played with Harry's hair, trying to comfort him. The blond began kissing Harry's head and the younger teen eventually looked up. Draco smiled sadly, caressing his face, Harry leaned into the touch sighing. Draco kissed Harry slowly and sweetly, letting him know, everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ( 7 days before Hogwarts)**

Harry had awoken, last night he suffered no nightmares, and waking in Draco's arms made the teen smile and snuggle in to the bare chest his head rested on. Draco smiled as he ran his fingers through silky black locks. Harry sighed in contentment before turning his head to look at Draco.

"'Morning" Harry mumbled yawning cutely, Draco kissed Harry's forehead.

"Good morning my little mate" Draco smiled before sitting up, taking Harry with him. Harry yawned again before he pulled away stretching while he sat. Draco smirked, his little mate looking suggestive without even meaning to. Harry stopped and smiled, kissed Draco's nose before heading to use the shower connected to their room. Draco shook his head before getting up and using the shower down the hall. Harry had finished first, dressing in a black shirt with a silver snake coiled around the front, and wearing black skinny jeans. Istral came up behind Harry, slithering up his leg, Harry smiled and offered his arm, the snake wrapped up his arm, laying his head on his master's shoulder. Harry made his way down stairs, affectionately petting Faweks' head before going into the kitchen and sitting down. Draco made his way down no long after sitting next to Harry. Remus was already at the table waiting for the teens before he ate. After breakfast Harry sat down on the couch, cuddling up to Draco. Remus sat in the armchair smiling at his cub.

"So cub, you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked. Harry's smiled fell slightly before resting his head on Draco's shoulder, Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hips in return.

"I'm a little nervous" Harry admitted.

"Why's that Harry?" Remus asked, Harry had always liked going to school, so now that he wasn't the werewolf was concerned.

"I don't wanna be separated from Dray." Harry said, Draco smirked, leaning his head on Harry's. Remus chuckled.

"Yes well that's been taken care of cub." Remus said. Startled Harry lifted his head, looking at Remus questioningly. Draco chuckled, Harry was confused, and Draco was in on it too? "Let me explain cub, Draco has his own room this year. It's separate from the Slytherin dorms, since he's a magical creature Dumbledore thought it appropriate to give him his own room. You also have your own room, for the same reasons. Your still get the passwords to your houses' common rooms so don't worry about that cub." Remus was smiling. Harry looked up at Draco who smiled down at him. Relaxed Harry smiled back before resuming his earlier position on Draco. "Is there anything else cub?" Harry nodded.

"I don't really want to keep this from Ron and Hermione. But I know Ron won't take the news well at all, and I'm sure Hermione will have her own problems with this." Harry gripped Draco's shirt shaking his head, sighing. "I don't want them to make me choose Moony, because I'll choose Draco, I love him" Harry's voice got quiet. _He'd choose me over his friends? _Draco thought proudly. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment rubbing his face for a moment.

"I see your problem Harry. Ron has always been quick to blame you for things. But none-the-less they are your friends, and should accept you as such." Remus said, Harry nodded dumbly still clutching onto Draco.

"Harry, my little mate, I'd never make you choose between us. But if they do make you love, they never were friends to begin with" Draco said, rubbing Harry's back soothing the boy. Harry sighed.

"I suppose your right then" Harry said regrettably. After a comfortable silence swept over them Snape apperated in the room effectively startling Harry out of his seat and into Draco's lap. The blond chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry looked at Snape, the past few weeks Harry had been getting visions of the past, some of which were Snape loved his mother. His other visions were of the Hucruxes and what he had to do to win; he knew he had to _die_. The look on Snape's face right now meant he now knew as well. Harry knew that while the Potions master would never admit it, he cared for Harry deeply. Harry snuggled closer to Draco, he and Snape would need to talk about it later.

"Why hello Sev" Draco said smirking at his mentor. Severus glanced his way before rolling his eyes, his Godson was such a pain sometimes.

"Yes Hello Draco" Snape looked directly at Harry. "We need to talk Potter." Harry nodded as he got up following Snape into another room. Once inside Snape immediately put up silencing charms. "Have you seen anything as of late, pertaining to the Dark Lord?" he asked, Harry shook his head.

"No I've managed to master Occlumency with Draco; he can't give me visions unless I let him why?" Harry asked, he lied about not having a vision, in truth he did, but he couldn't bear to tell anyone of what. Snape leered at him.

"You're lying, you are absolutely horrid at it." Snape drawled before raising his wand and casting a _Legilimens_. Harry already putting up his walls; Snape was pushed back at the force; still leering he put his wand away. "You may not have been lying about Occlumency, but you lied about the vision. What did you see?" Harry sighed sadly.

"I saw Draco's mum." Harry whispered, turning his head to the side. Snape nodded.

"What exactly did you see." He pushed. Harry began shaking his head and crying.

"Her torture." Harry bit his lip. "You made her a Secret Keeper didn't you?!" Harry yelled as he turned his face to Snape. Snape shook his head at Harry.

"_I_ did no such thing. It was her choice to keep you and Draco safe, she made herself one." Harry's eyes widened.

"S-she knows?" he asked. Snape nodded in return, Harry wiped his eyes before looking back at Snape. "I know about what" Harry paused; he had gotten Snape's attention. "About what I am. And that I hav-have to die" Harry whispered. Snape's eyes widened in shock, his face contorted in a scowl.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath. "Now look here Po-" Harry cut him off.

"I know your Patronus is a doe, just like my mum's was. I know" he finished looking defiantly at Snape.

"How could you know?" Snape asked, his voice barely above a whisper, Harry smiled sadly.

"When I came into my Inheritance I saw many things. Recently I saw you and my mum. You saved her from my aunt and you've been protecting me from the sidelines for her haven't you?" Harry asked, Severus sighed.

"Yes, Harry I have and did." Snape replied, refusing to look at the boy right now.

"I want you to do it" Snape looked up at Harry. "Now, I want you to do it now Severus" Harry was determined, he looked confident and ready to welcome his fate. Snape became angry at the thought, _He's just a child. Lilly's child!_

"Do what?" Snape asked.

"You _know_ what Severus." Harry said glaring. "I'll force you if I have to, I'll attack you and _make_ you defend yourself if I must" Harry continued, Snape shook his head.

"You don't know what you're asking!" Snape yelled.

"Yes I do! I'm asking you to kill me! Just like Dumbledore!" Harry argued back. Snape grabbed Harry by his collar and pushed him against the wall roughly.

"How do you know that?" he ground out.

"Because I _see_ things" Harry hissed back. Taken aback Severus let Harry go and backed up a few paces shaking his head. "I know where all the Hucruxes are Snape, kill me now and get rid of the one inside me! Please! You don't know how hard it is for me to live knowing what I am, that I'm helping that bastard stay alive" Harry pleaded. Snape glared back at him.

"No! There must be another way!" Snape argued.

"Then what? What can possibly be done to remove a piece of his fucking _soul_ from inside of me?!" Harry was crying. _"_You think I _want_ to die?! That I want to hurt Draco by doing so?! I never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived! All I want to do is be happy! I want to live with Draco; I want to have a family with him somehow." Harry collapsed to the floor still crying. A banging was heard at the door, Draco was yelling through trying to get in sensing his mate's pain. Snape hit his head against the wall trying to think, Draco's racket distracting him slightly. Remus soon joined in, no one answering the door. Severus got up and kneeled down in front of Harry, taking the boy into his arms, he let Harry cry on him, as silent tears made their way down his own face. When Harry had stopped crying Snape quickly got rid of his own tears before pulling away from Harry and standing up, releasing the silencing and locking charms as well.

Draco came barging in, as soon as he saw Harry on the floor, he picked the boy up bridal style, growling at Snape before he left the room to sit on the couch with Harry in his lap, holding the smaller boy close, trying to comfort him. Remus and Snape followed, Draco snapped his head up.

"What did you do to him?!" the blond hissed quietly. Severus' eyes opened wide.

"Harry" Snape suddenly said. Draco growled out.

"Don't you ignore me Severus!" Draco yelled, Harry whimpered, curling closer to Draco's chest. Draco calmed himself down and began rocking back and forth with Harry whispering 'Sorry' to him. Harry only nodded.

"Harry" Snape tried again, this time softer, he earned a glare from Draco and Harry turned slightly to signify he was listening. "We can transfer _it_ to something then destroy it" Harry turned his head quickly at Snape. "I have to find the spell to do that, but it's possible how else would _it_ have happened anyway?" Harry bit his lip; did he dare hope for another way to destroy that part of Voldemort? Draco was lost, and quite frankly he didn't like not knowing what was going on with his mate.

"I-is it possible?" Harry's voice cracked as he looked expectantly at Severus.

"Yes it is Harry" Snape said, Harry let out a sigh of relief before sinking into Draco's arms tired from what had happened earlier. Draco held Harry close, not sure what had happened but happy that his mate was no longer distressed.

"When do you think we can do it?" Harry asked tiredly, Draco purred as Harry nuzzled his neck yawning slightly.

"When you arrive at Hogwarts I should have everything we need by then" Snape said. Harry nodded before he fell asleep in Draco's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day; today Draco and Harry were to board the train to Hogwarts. Harry was a nervous wreck as Draco, he and Remus ate breakfast; waiting for Snape to arrive Harry kept fidgeting. Noticing his mate's discomfort Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer. Remus sighed sadly, he knew Harry was nervous, that he didn't want to hide his relationship but earlier in the week Snape had convinced them. It would be safest for Harry if no one specifically Dumbledore knew of Harry's mate. Harry didn't like it one bit, he had protested for over an hour about it. Draco eventually stepped in, saying they'd still be together just not in public, they'd have access to each other's rooms too. Harry eventually gave in to his mate, not without a few tears though, making the other men in the room regret putting the small boy through this emotional turmoil. Draco smiled as he pulled Harry closer, his smaller mate sighing contently.

"Harry, love it will be okay. We will still sleep together and see each other everyday" Draco kissed Harry's forehead lovingly "and on Hogsmade weekends we'll stay in one of our rooms, spend the whole day with each other." Harry smiled sadly and looked up at his lover, his wide eyes pleading.

"Promise?" Harry asked. Smirking Draco nodded before pulling Harry into his lap, nuzzling his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck leaning his head to the side slightly in an invitation. Draco soon bit into the flesh bore to him, drinking his fill of his mate's sweet blood. Soon pulling away Draco kissed Harry sweetly before Harry got up , leaning down to pick up Istral who slithered up his arm to find perch on his neck. Remus smiled before putting the dishes away. Snape had just flooed in and was now standing in the kitchen. Clearing his throat he caught he attention of the others.

" Draco and I will floo into Kings Cross station, as always, I think it would be best if Harry went the muggle way as always" Snaps said, Remus nodded thoughtfully as Harry climbed back into Draco's lap, getting as close as possible. Draco smiled down at his mate, holding the elf in his arms. "Harry" Snape started; the little elf turned his head to look at the potions master. "On your first day back I will be giving you a detention, along with Draco. You need to do something to deserve it. During said detention I will get _it _out. Do you understand?" Harry's face brightened up as he looked up at Severus as he nodded. "Okay then, we have about an hour before we are to leave then." Snape said before heading to the living area. Draco looked at his mate confused, Harry smiled at him.

"I'll tell you later tonight before we sleep ok?" Harry said, Draco nodded before hugging his mate, trying to get his fill of his sent before he had to leave. All too soon it was time to leave, Draco kissed his mate passionately before pulling him into his arms, embracing him, and Harry hugged back before they pulled away, Draco kissing his forehead before he disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

"Come on cub, time to go" Remus said sadly, Harry smiled at Remus before grabbing his things and heading off, Remus behind him. Soon enough the duo was there, heading to platform 9 and 3/4. Almost immediately did Harry spot Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Arthur. Hermione was the first to notice, she smiled brightly as she waved her hand calling out his name. Smiling Harry rushed to them, Remus right behind him chuckling. Once there Hermione pretty much tackled him into a hug, Harry tried his best not to flinch away, but his friend had noticed, she opened her mouth to ask what had happened but Ron cut her off.

"Harry! Mate how have you been? Remus is with you too? Why's that?" Ron asked, Hermione had pulled away by then, Harry laughed.

"I'll tell you guys on the train yeah?" Harry said. Hermione frowned.

"Harry, Ron and I are prefects; we have a meeting to go to first." She said Ron just laughed, earning a glare from their friend.

"We've got time after that 'Mione! He can tell us then!" Harry nodded smiling slightly at his friends. Soon the adults ushered them into the platform and boarded the train Harry sat alone in the compartment, staring out the window, he was sad he wasn't with his mate and his friends weren't here to lessen the pain at all. Sighing Harry watched the scenery pass him by before closing his eyes and focusing on his mate.

_**'Dray?' **_Harry called out mentally, searching for his mate's conscious.

_**'What's wrong love?**_' Draco replied, Harry smiled to himself.

_**'Dray I miss you'**_

_**'I know little mate, I miss you too. But soon we'll be at Hogwarts, and then we can see each other.' **_

_**'I know but I don't like it'**_ Draco had to resist from smirking at the moment, he was in the middle of a meeting, if he were to do such a a thing now that would rouse suspicion.

_**'I don't either Harry, but you know that bumbling fool of a headmaster can not know about us' **_

_**'I know, I just.. I just wanna be with you' **_

_**'We can do this anytime love, just like now if you need to call out to me. Ill always answer you.' **_

_**'Even if you're in a different class?' **_

_**'Yes love.' **_

_**'Even if we are in the same class?'**_ Harry heard Draco chuckle through their link.

_**'Of course Harry. I said whenever you wanted, don't I?' **_Harry smiled at the thought.__

_**'Yeah you did. Just promise me one thing Dray.' **_

_**'Anything Harry.' **_

_**'When it's safe, we tell our friends ok?' **_

_**'Of course, I want everyone to know your mine. Can't have the Weaslette trying to stake her claim on you.' **_Harry laughed through their link. _**'She has no claim to me Dray, I'm all yours, you're my mate she can't change that'**_

_**'Are you going to tell her that?' **_

_**'Well duh, as soon as I get a chance to talk to her alone I'm going to tell her I have a mate, and that she is not it' **_

_**'Good'**_ Harry giggled out loud at his mate's possessiveness.

_**'Okay then, I'll leave you too your meeting Dray. I love you.' **_

_**'Love you too my little mate, we will see each other soon. I promise'**_ And with that Harry opened his eyes again as he patently waited for his friends to arrive. When Hermione and Ron arrived Harry laying down, curled up in a ball sleeping. Hermione giggles before sitting across from him, Ron sitting next to her.

"Aww he looks so cute, like a little kitten" Hermione commented, Ron chuckled lightly.

"I suppose he does Mione." Ron replied. As if knowing he was being talked about, Harry began to stir, slowly waking up. Yawning Harry stretched like a cat before sitting up. Seeing his friends Harry smiled at them.

"Sleep well Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess. How was the meeting?" Harry asked. This lead to Hermione going into great detail of the events that happened, Ron scowling at having to hear everything twice again. When their bushy haired friend finally stopped Ron smiled.

"Harry guess what happened?!" Ron asked, confused Harry cocked his head to the side. "Malfoy, that ferret he didn't say anything the entire meeting! All he did was glare at me and Mione! Think he finally got the message to leave us alone?" At that Harry mentally giggled, he still looked at his friend curious before Hermione jumped in.

"I don't know Ron, it was really suspicious. He might be up to something. What do you think Harry?" Harry's eyes widened a moment before he quickly caught himself.

"I don't know. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for him?" Harry said quietly, not quite sure what to say. Ron huffed, crossing his arms.

"He's gotta be up to something!" Ron dragged out. Harry openly rolled his eyes at his long time friend. Hermione caught the action, as her train of thought began to wonder. Ron had eventually fallen asleep, his head leaning on his shoulder as he muttered in his sleep, a thin trail of drool escaping his slightly agape mouth. Harry had gone back to watching the scenery and Hermione watched him worriedly. Harry reached out mentally for his mate again feeling lonely once more.

_**'Dragon?'**_ Harry almost but his lip nervously, but caught himself before he could realizing he now had an audience_**. **_

_**'Yes my little mate?' **_

_**'I wanna be in your arms.**_' Draco was barely paying attention to what Pansey was saying in the first place; when Harry reached out to him he nearly jumped for joy before replying to his mate.

_**'Harry, it's not much longer now.' **_

_**'I know but I can't help it Dray. I want to.' **_

_**'I know love, I want to too. But I won't put you at risk. It would be dangerous if that buffoon of a headmaster found out about us.' **_

_**'I know Dray. Ron thinks you're up to something. You might want to watch him. I'm not sure what he'll do. He's talking about stuff in his sleep now. Something about a bloody ferret which I think is you and feeding you to the spiders in the forest' **_

_**'Harry that's gross' **_

_**'It's not me!'**_

_**'I know love' **_

Soon the train had reached Hogwarts and the feast began after the new first years were sorted into their respective houses. Once every one was dismissed Harry and Hermione managed to corner Ginny, Harry tried to break the new lightly but Ginny had still managed to become a sobbing mess as ran off. Hermione had assured Harry she'd explain everything to the girl before hurrying off after her.

Harry had made his way to his own room, quietly muttering his password to the sleeping lion portrait. Once inside Harry had changed into his pajamas after taking a short bath. Walking around Harry noticed he had a bathroom similar to the prefects, had his own common room and a lavish bedroom decked in gold and red. Making his way to the common room Harry noticed another portrait, it had nothing on it, just a screen of the sun setting over mountains, pushing on the painting he found it led to a hallway, grabbing his wand Harry made his way inside, he soon found the end, another portrait, this one o the moon pushing lightly it opened. Cautiously making his way through he found a room almost identical to his, except it was silver and green. Just as Harry was walking Draco had walked out of his own bathroom. Harry blushed his lover's appearance; Draco's hair dripping wet only wearing a pair of sleep pants, his toned body glowing from the soft light of the fire place. Draco smiled before rushing to Harry, sweeping him up I his arms hugging him close inhaling his mate's sweet sent. Harry hugged back nuzzling his face into Draco's chest sighing contently.

"Missed you Dray" Harry murmured. Draco smiled kissing the top of Harry's head lovingly.

"Missed you too kitten." Harry giggled at his new nickname, placing his wand down on the table next to the couch. Draco smiled before leading Harry to the couch, pulling Harry into his lap as he sat down, lapping at Harry's neck. Harry's nod and hand messaging his scalp was all the permission Draco needed before he sank his fangs into Harry, drinking his blood. Once full Draco licked the wounds closed, kissing Harry passionately, and their tongues dancing around each others before they had to pull away for air. Draco looked up at Harry expectantly. "Harry, what is this thing we have to do with Severus tomorrow?" Draco asked, Harry sighed, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco leaned back wrapping his arms around Harry's hips tightly. Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Dray, there's something inside me. Something that shouldn't be there. I-The night Voldemort tried to kill me, he left something behind, something inside me" Harry paused for a moment, pulling away just enough to look at Draco's bewildered face. "Draco he left a piece of his soul inside me. I don't think he knew he did it, he made me a Hucrux. Do you know what that is?" Draco shook his head, he was trying to process what his mate had jut told him. "It's a magical object or objects that house a piece of someone's soul. It's very dark magic; no one really knows much of it. But you have to tear your soul apart and bind it to something. That's why he killed all those people to tear his soul apart! Voldemort has a fear of death, and he thinks that having several pieces of his soul bound to objects and living things will keep him immortal. It's why he was able to be restored, his body was the only thing destroyed the night he failed to kill me, the pieces of his soul staying bound to the living world." Harry huddled back to Draco, hiding his face in his mate's chest, fearing rejection. Draco pulled Harry as close to him as possible, rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"That's why whenever you sleep I sometimes can't reach you then, that part of him blocks me out. I wondered why we couldn't complete our spiritual bond." Draco paused. "Severus is going to try to get it out of you. Harry that's, it's very dangerous. I, I don't know if I like that idea love." Harry stiffened before looking up at Draco, their noses touching.

"Why?!" Harry began to cry. "I don't want it Dray! He's practically inside me and I don't want it! I just want to be with you! And I-I can't with this thing in me! You don't understand what its like Draco! He's always there." Harry began to sob; Draco pulled Harry back onto his chest, rocking them slowly comforting him.

"Harry he could pull part of your soul out of you if he does this, it could kill you" Draco whispered, clutching Harry close. "I can't let you get hurt, I won't let you. You're too precious to me Harry" Draco continued. Harry's sobs died down until he eventually stopped crying altogether.

"I can't live with it in me either Dray. But I know I won't get hurt, not if you're there with me. If you are there I can hold on, my soul would stay right here, with you" Harry's whisper was so soft Draco almost didn't catch it. The blond used his hand to lift Harry's chin so he could look into his running emerald eyes, searching for something as they pleaded at him.

"Okay, but Harry you can't leave me, if I feel you slipping at any point Severus will stop and we'll find another way. Okay?" Harry smiled up at Draco before pecking his lips and getting up, making his way into the bedroom. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes before following his mate to bed. Soon the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Today had not been a good day for Harry; starting the day waking up to Draco had been great. But everything went downhill after that. In potions class he got a weird book and beat everyone when making a living death potion thanks to it. Hermione was ignoring him for that one. So he had to deal with Ron and his constant remarks about his mate all day, at least until they went to their DADA class. That's when all hell broke loose.

_**Flashback** _

_Harry and Ron sat together in the DADA class, Hermione sat at the other end of the room, sitting next to Pansy. Draco and Blaise sat in front of Harry and Ron. Snape soon swept into the room giving them book work before they started anything else. When Harry wasn't paying attention Ron brought his wand out, and sent a nasty stinging hex at Draco. Draco jumped up out of his seat turning around and glaring at the red head, retaliating with a charm to turn his book into a spider. Ron shrieked and ran around the room knocking several things over as said spider chased him. Snape got up used a body bind on Ron and transfigured the spider back into a book. _

_"Potter! Detention! You too Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasley I will release you from this bind and you will continue your work. The rest of you, get back to work now lest you want me to start taking points!" Ron scurried to his seat once released and continued his work. After that Harry had to deal with Ron once again and his constant accusations of his mate. Needless to say this dampened Harry's mood considerably. _

_**end flashback** _

This brings us to now; Harry made his way down the halls heading to the DADA room to serve his detention with Snape. Draco was already in the room listening to Snape go through the details of the spell he was going to use on Harry and what he needed to do to keep the boy's soul grounded. Harry walked in the door and took his seat next to Draco. Severus nodded at Harry before pulling out his wand.

"Now Harry Draco is going to open up your connection and bind his soul to yours. While he does this you need to concentrate on this, and hold on to him. I'll cast the spell and pull the piece of soul that doesn't belong out of you." Istral sensing the danger made his way out of Harry's shirt, wrapping himself around Harry's neck protectively. Harry nodded at Snape and petting Istral's head before turning to Draco.

Draco closed his eyes concentrating, pressing his forehead against Harry's, holding the raven haired teen's smaller hands in his large calloused ones. Harry closed his own eyes waiting for Draco. Draco going Harry, a soft glow enveloping them both as Draco's soul reaches out to Harry's, the smaller teen gasped quietly feeling Draco practically embrace him with his soul. As soon as their souls were connected and the glow around them shone brightly; Severus cast the spell. Both teens felt the pull, but only Harry felt the pain, he bit the inside of his lip as to not cry out, Draco's grip on Harry's soul tightened, Harry squeezed Draco's hands in response. Severus pushed all of his magic to the limit forcing Voldemort out of Harry, as Harry began whimpering in pain, biting his lip harder as he drew blood that was now dribbling out of the side of his mouth and down his chin. Draco wanted to stop but Voldemort's hold on Harry was almost gone just a few more seconds and-there!

"Severus stop now! You got him out!" Draco growled out, hearing the gravely sound from his godson Severus finished the spell, Voldemort's soul now bound to a quill. Harry passed out as soon as the spell let go of him, collapsing in Draco's arms. Severus handed the quill to Draco.

"Harry will know what to do with this, when he wakes up make sure you give it to him" Severus said, Draco nodded before picking up Harry. Wondering how the hell he was going to get Harry into his room without anyone seeing.

Suddenly he disapperated, and appearing in his room. Deciding to question it later Draco changed Harry into one of his shirts, it looked like a short nightgown on the smaller boy, before placing him into the bed. Changing Draco joined him, pulling Harry into his arms falling asleep behind him.

Draco woke up to Harry shivering, leaning up the blond felt his forehead, Harry was burning up! Draco began lightly shaking Harry, trying to wake him up. Harry groaned and wearily opened his eyes turning to face his mate.  
"Dray, its hot" Harry's voice was horse and grovely. Draco pushed Harry's hair from his face, the black locks sticking to his face.  
"Harry I'm going to get Severus" Draco whispered, Harry grabbed on to Draco's shirt his eyes tearing up slightly shaking his head.  
"Stay, please" Harry whimpered, nodding Draco reached over to the end table near his bead and cast a Patronus, a wispy medium sized lion came forth looking at them.  
"Get Severus, Harry is sick" the lion nodded before running off. Draco turned back to Harry, the smaller teen looked shocked. Draco just smiled and kissed Harry's forehead lovingly, pulling the boy close. Harry snuggled into the embrace, falling back asleep quickly.  
As Harry slept Severus quickly made his way to Draco's room.  
"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you better have a damn good reason to wake me up at 3 in the bloody morning" Snape scowled as he entered the room. Draco detangled himself from Harry before walking up to his godfather explaining the situation.  
"I know Severus, but I wouldn't call you unless it was important; It's Harry he's sick. He's burning up!" Draco said as he frantically looked at his mate. Severus narrowed his eyes before raising his wand casting several diagnostic spells, his eyes widened drastically after a few moments. Snape rushed over to Harry's bed side.  
"Draco get here right now and hold out your arm" Severus growled out, worried Draco rushed over to the other side of Harry extending his arm to the potions master. Once the arm was exposed Severus tapped a vein on Draco's arm earning a twitch from Draco, he moved his wand to harry to the same to his exposed arm, Harry didn't even move at it. Once Severus did this a tube appeared and blood from Draco was transfused into Harry. Draco looked up at his godfather.  
"Severus what's going on?" The blond asked, Snape sighed, his eyes still trained on Harry, his want hovering over the boy.  
"It's the Black Blood Curse. Surely your mother has told you about it?" Draco thought for a moment before looking down at Harry frowning.  
"Yeah I did but I never heard of it transfusing to a Mate.." Draco trailed off.  
"You had it when you were younger, but you didn't suffer because you had a natural immunity to it. When you bound your soul to Harry's, your souls seemed to have imprinted on each other, it is extremely rare and only extremely powerful magical creatures that find their soul mates can do this. It seems that when I pulled the Dark Lord's soul from Harry, his dark magic pulled the curse from your blood giving it to Harry." Harry's face had gained color once more and Snape stopped the spell and healing the wounds on the teens. Draco moved closer to his mate and kissed his forehead. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Draco before going back to sleep. "He'll be okay now; your blood and magic healed him." Draco nodded before climbing into the bed behind Harry, spooning him before he too fell back asleep.

When Draco reawakened Harry's face was buried into his chest. Draco smiled down at Harry for a moment.  
"Harry, love time to get up" Draco shook him gently. Harry yawned before opening his eyes and smiled sleepily at Draco. "Good morning Love." Harry yawned again.  
"'Morning Dray." Harry sat up; Draco got up and went to his wardrobe to change, and throwing clothes at Harry who changed in the bed, still feeling tired. Draco sat down next to Harry.  
"Harry, do you remember what happened last night and early this morning?" Draco asked seriously. Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Draco caught the action and used his thumb to stroke his lip, effectively getting Harry to stop biting it.  
"I remember last night clearly, and in the morning I remember Severus explaining why I was sick. I remember feeling really bad that it hurt and felt really hot. I remember passing out." Harry's eyes widened. "My mum! Draco I saw my Mum!" Harry leaned over griping Draco's shirt sleeve excitedly. Draco looked confused.  
"You saw your mum? What do you mean Harry?" Draco asked, by this point Harry was bouncing slightly in excitement.  
"It was in my dream Dray! It was all misty and light came from everywhere! And she walked out of the mist! She talked to me, and she told me she was happy I found you! And so were Dad and Sirius! Draco she came to see me, she was worried that the curse thingy would kill me, but it didn't!" Harry was smiling brilliantly at Draco, the taller of the two smiled slightly in return before grabbing Harry embracing him tightly. Harry stopped bouncing before returning the hug, his face in the blonde's chest.  
"I thought I was going to loose you" Draco whispered. Harry shook his head.  
"You could never loose me Dray." Harry responded. Draco nuzzled Harry.  
"Don't scare me like that again you git!" Harry giggled at his mate before nodding.  
"Okay, but you gotta promise me one thing" Harry whispered.  
"Never die on me ok?" Draco smiled.  
"As long as you promise the same." Draco replied. Harry pulled away extending his pinky to Draco, the blond chuckles before linking his pinky with his mate's shaking their hands. Harry smiled before hugging Draco again.  
Just think their day had only just begun!

Harry was in his Care for Magical Creatures class when McGonagall had called him and said Dumbledore had wanted to talk him. Curious Harry obliged he headed to the headmaster's office, finding it empty Harry sat down. Istral has slithered down Harry's led and up a book case.  
_"Istral!"_ Harry hissed in parasol tongue.  
"_Master Harry should look at this! Fawkes told me about it before we came here he said you need to see it!"_ the silver snake had hissed back. Istral was curled up on a very old unmarked book. Harry opened it, he began reading it. It was a book of every Wizarding family out there, flipping the pages Harry turned to his family. When he saw his mother's tree Harry had gotten sick, quickly slamming the book closed and picking Istral up, holding the snake to his chest trying to calm down. Istral slithered up to lick Harry's face.  
_"Master Harry, what is wrong?"_ he hissed.  
_"Ill tell you later after the meeting Istral for now you need to hide again Dumbledore is coming"_ Harry hissed back, and Istral took his place under Harry's robes again, hidden from everyone. Harry took a few deep calming breaths before Dumbledore made his way in.  
"Harry my boy, nice to see you" Dumbledore said; Harry smiled at the old man putting on a mask. "Well then, how do you find your rooms? To your liking I hope"  
"Yes sir, thank you for them" Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded smiling as he looked thoughtfully at Harry.  
"About your mate Harry; have you found her yet?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes glinting. _'he's being suspicious... Better lie to him'_. Harry thought before shaking his head.  
"I'm afraid not sir, but with Voldemort being back, I think now is hardly the time to try and find them. They could get hurt" Harry said, Dumbledore smiled at Harry. _'Of course he would be happy about that. Draco was right all he wants with me is to be his weapon. And after seeing what I just saw.'_ Harry stopped his thoughts before they got too depressing.  
"Well then, you may return to your classes then!" Dumbledore said cheerily. Harry nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Harry!" Harry paused turning his head slightly. "I often find befriending professors to be a fun past time, you often learn things about them one never knew" Harry nodded in understanding and the headmaster waved him off. Once out of the office Harry cast a quick tempus finding his class had ended and that was his only class for the day.  
Sighing Harry made his way to the lake near the forest, no one would be there and Draco still had a few more classes. Once at the lake Harry sat down, Istral had slithered up Harry's body his head resting on his master's shoulder, his silver scales slightly peaking out of Harry's shirt.  
_"Master?"_ Istral asked. Harry smiled sadly before petting his familiar's head.  
"_I found out why mom and I looked so different from the Dursleys_." Harry hissed. Istral flicked his tongue out on Harry's neck in a comforting manner. "_it turns out my mom was adopted, and it shows on the book that her mom died while giving birth"_  
_"Master_?" Istral asked slightly confused. _"What do you mean?"_ Harry sighed again.  
"_That book, it's a book filled with every wizard or witch born, it also gives a biology or family tree of each one of them_." Istral blinked, Harry pet him again. "_Mrs. Prewett, Ron's grandmother gave birth to my mom. Her father" _Harry paused, he felt like he was going to be sick again, how could that thing be his grandfather?! "_Her father was Voldemort himself Istral"_ Harry's hisses were almost inaudible, but his snake had hear him. Istral wrapped himself around his master's neck stretching himself up and licking his master's nose lovingly. Harry smiled sadly. "_Molly never talked about having a sister at all; it makes me think no one knew."_ Harry sighed, he thought for a moment. "_The bastard probably raped her."_ Harry closed his eyes and reached up to pet Istral's head. "_There was a side note on it, saying obliviated, it looked like Dumbledore himself wrote it. Like he messed with their memories making them think she died another way."  
"Its okay Master Harry"_ Istral hissed, Harry smiled opening his eyes to look at his pet.  
_"Yeah you're right. Istral, you must promise me too keep this a secret. I need to find out what that book even is and try to figure out what Dumbledore did so no one knew about this"_ Harry hissed, Istral nodded and flicked his tongue out again. Harry nodded, all of a sudden the sky began to rumble and the sky split over, pouring.  
"Oh bollocks!" Harry yelled, Istral went back into Harry's robes as Harry got up and dashed back to the castle. Once back inside he was soaked to the bone. Nothing was spared dry and Istral hugged tighter to Harry to keep his body heat. Cursing under his breath Harry began to walk to his room. He didn't expect to run into Hermione making her way to the Library.  
"Oh God, Harry!" the girl rushed over and looked him over, Harry smiled at her. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked.  
"I was out relaxing and it began to rain cats and dogs out there. I'm bloody soaked 'Mione" Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes before casting a drying charm on Harry. "Thanks Mione" she smiles at Harry.  
"Yes, well now you can accompany me to the library." she said smirking at him. Harry laughed out before following her to their destination. Hermione found a seat as Harry wondered around picking up a few random books that seemed interesting and heading back to sit next to his friend. When he got there he was already nose deep in a large book taking notes. Rolling his eyes Harry skimmed through his books. That was until something caught his eye, 'The book of souls' curious Harry read through the book, this was just what he was looking for. He read through the book quickly taking in all it had to offer before Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Harry it's time for dinner, let's go to the great hall" Startled Harry put the book back having just finished it as he headed over to the great hall.

Dinner was quiet, well as quiet as it normally was and Harry found himself missing his mate terribly. Once finishes Harry quickly got up not bothering to loiter around and chat with his friends. He quickly made his way to his room and put Istral on his bed before taking his bath and changing into his night clothes. Yawning he headed down the secret passage to Draco's room and into his bed, falling asleep there before his mate even arrived.

Draco made his way to his room about 30 minutes after Harry. When he got to his room he saw his mate curled up on his bed hugging the stuffed dog he had bought him for his birthday. Smiling Draco kissed his forehead before taking his own bath, then joining his mate, quickly falling asleep with Harry in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Neeeexxxxxxttt;**

The first few weeks back to Hogwarts had flown smoothly after Harry's discovery. Harry kept what he found a secret and within this time Harry had acquired another Hurcurx, Ravenclaw's tiara. He put it in a bag charmed to only open to his touch with the quill Hurcurx. Harry had been playing his part to the headmaster's game these past few weeks. And he always misses his mate terribly.  
Draco had been playing his own part, as another spy for the order. So he acted as if he still followed the dark lord. Harry didn't like this at all. Ron constantly was spouting off about him being a Death Eater and how he was up to something. Harry couldn't hide his discomfort when Ron brought up the subject; Hermione often asked if he was okay. Draco wasn't fairing much better then Harry either, their constant separation put a strain on his Veela side, so when he was with Harry his Vampire side seemed to fulfill the need with blood. He need for Harry's blood had increased and he fed off of Harry more, almost whenever he had the chance. Harry didn't seem to mind this one bit.  
Today it was one week before Halloween, it was Harry's free period and he snuck out of the castle under his invisibility cloak and into Gringots to fetch another Hurcurx he knew was in Bellatrix's vault.  
It wasn't hard getting in but finding the vault and opening it was near impossible. Once inside where the vaults were held he closes his eyes focusing on tracing Voldemort's magic, opening his eyes he found the path. Once in font of the door harry looked at the door and put his hand on the lock sending a burst of magic through it. The door opened and Harry saw the golden cup. Once acquiring the cup he put it in the bag and made his way back to Hogwarts and to his favorite spot. Today Draco only had one more class and they could spend the rest of the day together. Harry sat at the lake petting Istral who was curled up happily in his lap sun bathing.  
Harry looked out at the lake taking in the beauty of the scenery.  
_**'Harry?'**_ Draco called out to Harry. Perking up Harry smiled.  
_**'Yeah Dray?**_'_**  
'We got out of class early love. We had a test. Meet you in my room soon okay?**_' Harry's smiled brightened considerably as he apperated to his room. A few days ago the pair had found that they could apperate within Hogwarts' properties. Both had been delighted at the revelation but kept it as their own personal secret.  
Harry put Istral in his favorite spot on Harry's bed before He headed over to his mate's room, sitting on the couch in the common room in front of the fire.  
Draco entered to see his mate curled up on the couch, his pale skin glowing warmly as fire in front of him. Smirking Draco sat down next to him, pulling Harry into his lap. The shorter teen straddled the blonde's thighs smiling at him. Draco quickly leaned in to kiss Harry passionately. Harry responded eagerly, shyly licking Draco's lip. Draco growled as he opened his mouth, shoving his tongue into his little mate's mouth, dominating the wet orifice before coaxing Harry's tongue to dance with his own. Harry whimpered, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck as he pulled himself closer. Their arousals brushed together slightly, causing Harry to blush brightly and pull away moaning in pleasure. Draco looked at Harry's flushed face smirking as he made his way to Harry's neck. Nipping at it as he thrust up lightly at Harry; eager for more but at the same not wanting to frighten Harry by moving too fast too soon. Draco had just gotten Harry comfortable with letting him touch Harry's arse and cock, as well as Harry touching his cock. He didn't want to scare Harry or force him into anything before he was ready.  
Draco nipped and sucked at Harry's jugular.  
"Draco go ahead" Harry whimpered out before moaning loudly as Draco bit down drinking his fill of Harry's blood. Harry bucked into Draco; it always felt good when his mate fed off of him. Draco soon pulled away licking the wound closed before kissing Harry again. As the two kisses their hips thrust against one another's. Draco used one hand to grip Harry's hip and his other to unbutton and unzip their trousers pushing their boxers out of the way to stroke his large cock and Harry's slightly smaller one together.  
Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, taking it as an invitation Draco brought their tongues together. Draco and Harry kissed feverently as Draco stroked them, precome coating their arousals perfectly. Harry pulled away gasping for air as he gripped Draco's shoulders; his head in his mate's neck. Draco breathed in his mate's sent and their mixed arousal. Harry was moaning his face flushed even more as a light sweat broke out in both of their foreheads. Harry bit his lip trying to stifle his noises.  
'"D-Dray! Ah-! More, nnm" Harry moaned out. Draco licked his lips before casting a wandless lubrication charm on his hand that had moved from Harry's hip to his twitching entrance. Draco slowly breached the furled hole with one finger, Harry arched his back, throwing his head back as his breath hitched and his body trembled. Thrusting his finger in and out searching for that one spot that would make Harry writhe in pleasure. "Oh God, Draco!" Harry practically screamed, smirking Draco added another finger, thrusting them both into that one spot, scissoring his fingers slightly as he went.  
Draco's strokes on their cocks soon became erratic. Harry couldn't handle anymore and he came shouting Draco's name. Hearing and seeing his mate come Draco followed as he growled out Harry's name. Draco pulled his fingers out and let go of their erections, grabbing his wand he cast a cleaning charm on them before buttoning them up. They rest their foreheads together trying to catch their breath for a moment before Draco kisses Harry lovingly the laying down, Harry rested his head on Draco's chest sighing contently.  
Harry soon fell into a light slumber with Draco playing with his black locks. The blond smiled down at his mate, kissing his forehead.  
After about an hour Harry woke up nuzzling Draco, the Veela hybrid chuckled.  
"Have a nice nap kitten?" Draco asked, Harry blushed nodding before sitting up and looking down at the blond. Draco smiled, his hands resting on Harry's hips, messaging them gently. The raven haired teen blushed brighter and bit his lip. Draco reached one hand up to caress Harry's face lovingly. Harry slowly leaned down to peck Draco on his lips before getting up off of him. Draco sighed then sat up, Harry now sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder.  
"Tonight is a full moon" Harry said randomly. Confused Draco looked at Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.  
"Yes it is my love." Draco replied, Harry bit his lip again.  
"It's also the fall solstice." Harry continued Draco's eyes widened a fraction; Harry couldn't be suggesting what he thought he was, right?  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Draco turned them so they were facing each other. Draco could now clearly see Harry's beet red face and his large emerald eyes looking up at him. Harry fidgeted in his seat.  
"W-well I was in the library. And well I-I came across a few books there." Harry bit his lip again.  
"What kind of books love?" Draco asked Harry adverted his gaze momentarily.  
"I found some books about" Harry mumbled the rest; Draco couldn't quite understand what he had said.  
"Harry, I couldn't hear that last part. You found books about what?" Draco asked. Harry took a deep breath.  
"About, Veela and Vampire.. Um well their m-mating rituals" Harry whispered, Harry fidgeted again, and Draco was in shock at this point. "I was, well I was thinking that well since a solstice is the best time for Veelas a-and a full more for Vampires." Harry bit his lip again. Draco caught him off guard with a bone crushing hug.  
"Harry, my mate you don't have to force yourself. I'm so sorry I made you think-" Harry pulled away slightly to look at Draco, both hands on each side of his face.  
"No! Draco! What I'm trying to say is that, I'm ready for this." Harry's voice trailed off, Draco's eyes widened. "I read about it a while ago! And I well I told myself when I was ready I'd tell you near a solstice or full moon. Tonight it's both." Harry rested his forehead against Draco's. Draco gulped audibly.  
"Harry, are you sure about this?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. Draco smiled, pulling Harry into a kiss before looking at him again. "Okay then, tonight we'll finish our bonding Harry, after dinner." Draco's face became serious. "Harry you do know once we do this it'll be near impossible to stay away from each other." harry nodded.  
"Well yeah and tomorrow's a weekend. After that well we'll figure it out" Harry looked up at him with his large eyes, Draco found himself smiling largely and pulling him into another hug.  
"I love you so much Harry, my little mate. You know that, right?" Harry nodded into Draco's chest.  
"I love you too Dray." Harry pulled away to kiss Draco before getting up. "I better go now; I promised Hermione I'd meet her in the library today. I'll see you later yeah?" Draco stood up and brought Harry's hand to his lips, kissing the top of it.

"Of course love" Draco said. Harry smiled before hugging Draco and turning to o back to his room and pick up Istral before he left.  
Once Harry had left Draco smiled before turning to bed room; time to make this night a night Harry would forever remember.

Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room to see Ginny and Hermione talking. Once Hermione saw him she got up smiling. Ginny too got up and walked up to Harry. Hermione smiled sadly at him.  
"I'll wait outside for you. Ginny wants to talk to you." Harry nodded at Hermione before turning to the ginger in front of him. Ginny smiled at him.  
"Hi Harry."  
"Hi Gin" the girl sighed at him, Harry wanted to roll his eyes at her. "What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked. The ginger girl smiled sadly.  
"Dumbledore told me that you were too focused on you-know-who, to really know who your mate was. So that means I might be your mate Harry! Isn't that great?!" Ginny was smiling brightly at him, Harry sighed sadly.  
"It's not you though Gin. I told Dumbledore that I didn't know who it was, yes but that only means it's no one close to me right now. If it was you I'd know. I'm sorry Ginny I really am, but your not my mate" Harry explained softly _'And thank god for that there's no way I'd want to be with my cousin, yuk'_ he added mentally. Tears began to well up in Ginny's blue eyes, Harry sighed.  
"B-but Harry!" Harry shook his head at her.  
"Gin, please don't make this any harder then it already is. You're like a sister to me and I love you like I was your brother so please Ginny" Harry said, looking sadly at the crying girl. Ginny shook her head before running up tithe girls' dorm. Sighing Harry made his way out to Hermione  
"How did it go?" she asked softly. Harry ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.  
"Horrible, she's convinced I'm her mate. But Hermione she's like my sister! I couldn't tell her I already know that my mate's a bloke! She'd tell Ron! I'm not ready for that yet!" Harry sighed, Hermione smiled sadly before heading off to the library, Harry following her.  
Harry and Hermione sat down at their usual table, Harry reading some random book in front of him as Hermione took notes. Harry yawned before looking at her.  
"Hey 'Mione, I read in a book once that Veela are very fertile, does that mean if I was a girl I'd get pregnant like all the time?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry amused before pausing in writing.  
"Yes Harry, if you were a girl you most likely would be pregnant a lot with out a contraception charm." Harry sighed laying his head down. Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I know you want a family one day Harry; you could always look into surrogates or adopt" Harry giggled.  
"Yeah I could, I just think it would be nice if we could have one together you know?" Harry said, Hermione smiled  
"Yes well unfortunately even with magic some things are still impossible" Hermione said before going back to her book. Harry blew some hair out of his face before he did the same.  
Eventually it was time for dinner so Hermione and Harry made their way to the great hall and taking their normal seats. Ron was busy stuffing his face normally until he abruptly stopped looking over at the Slytherin tables. Harry looked up in the same direction as Ron; Draco was staring pointedly at him. Harry blushed and quickly turned his face willing the heat to fade from his face. Hermione's face lit up for a split second before she continued eating.  
"Malfoy's just taunting us! The bloody git! I know he's up to something!" Ron grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Oh Ron, you can't know that for sure. You have no evidence." Hermione said, Harry was shocked this was the first time she had ever said anything about this particular issue.  
"I don't need any! He's a bloody Death Eater!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Have you seen if he had the Dark mark or not?" Harry was watching slightly amused but curious, why was Hermione acting this way, Hermione saw him looking then smiled knowingly at him. Starting to panic Harry's eyes widened before Ron could catch he composed himself, busying himself with his food still listening to their argument.  
"No I haven't, but he's a down right git 'Mione! His father is a bloody Death Eater! That's all the proof you need!" Ron argued. Harry started to fidget in his seat.  
"Just because his father is a Death Eater doesn't mean he is. They are different people, honestly Ronald grow up." Hermione retaliated; Ron's face grew red in frustration. He was about to argue before Harry abruptly stood up.  
"Harry, mate where are you going?" Ron asked, the argument now forgotten. Harry smiled at his two friends.  
"To my room Ron, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm just tired so I'm going to bed early. See you guys later yeah?" Hermione smirked at him and Ron continued to eat, officially disturbed Harry left and briskly walked to his room. Once inside Harry made his way over to his bath, when he opened the door, several candles were lit, and rose petals where scattered in the already drawn bath. The roof was charmed to show the full moon and the stars outside.  
Draco had appeared behind him, hugging him from behind and kissing the back of Harry's neck. Harry gasped in awe and pleasure; he turned his head to face his mate. Draco was smiling at him; Harry leaned in to kiss him, turning around to get a better angle. As they kisses Draco maneuvered them into the room and closing the door behind them. The blond pulling Harry flush against himself, their newly awakened arousals brushing lightly against each other. Harry pulled away panting, Draco smirked as he made his way to Harry's neck kissing every patch of skin he could reach. As he distracted his lover Draco unbuttoned both their shirts, sliding them off. Draco pulled away to caress Harry's face and kissing him again. Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Draco's neck moaning into the kiss when the blond undid his trousers. Harry's pants fell; he stepped out of them now only wearing a Slytherin green pair of bikini briefs. Draco quickly undid his own pants and stepped out of them leaving him in his black boxer briefs. Harry had to pull away to breath, they both were panting heavily. Harry leaned onto Draco's chest smiling.  
"Why don't we get in the bath love?" Draco said before pulling away, taking off his pants. Harry watched, and when Draco was fully naked he blushed brightly seeing Draco's length. Harry gulped and bit his lip_, 'Oh God how is that going to fit inside me?'_ he thought before taking off his own pants. Draco smiled. "Beautiful" he whispered before picking him up bridal style and carrying him into the bath. Once in the warm water he set Harry down in his lap. Harry turned to straddle Draco, leaning into his chest again. Draco kisses Harry's forehead, this made the smaller teen look up into his stunning blue silver eyes. Harry relaxed as he looked at his mate; his eyes looked down at him with pure love and admiration. Draco began caressing Harry's body as he leaned down to take one of Harry's nipples in his mouth. Harry moaned when Draco kissed his nipple. As the blond played with the pert bud, licking and occasionally nipping or sucking at it; it made Harry buck into Draco's own erection. Harry was moaning when Draco switched nipples and one of his hands began to play with his mate's entrance, one of his fingers thrusting in and out. Harry arched up as his breath hitched when Draco found his prostate, smirking Draco began to kiss Harry heatedly as he entered another finger into his mate. Harry was trembling in pleasure as his tongue danced with Draco's. Draco pulled away to kiss at Harry's shoulder and collar bone as he entered another finger. Harry's grip on Draco tightened he was so closed. When Draco began nipping and sucking where his neck and shoulder met he came undone, screaming out his release. Draco smirked as he pulled back to watch his mate's face as he came; His cock twitching in anticipation. Draco licked his lips before kissing Harry again, his mate's cock coming back to life again.  
"mmhm Draco" Harry moaned in-between kisses. Draco pulled away and grabbed a wash cloth, washing Harry sensually. Harry mirrored his movements washing Draco. Once both teens were clean they made their way out of the bathroom, Draco picking up their clothes and casting a drying charm, banishing their clothes the living room, and he bent over and picked Harry up again apperating to his bedroom.  
When inside Draco's room Harry found that the room was much like the bathroom, the ceiling charmed to show the night sky and candles lit around the room, and rose petals strewn across the bed. Draco placed Harry down gently on the bed, placing their wands on the side table. Draco climbed on the bed and moved between Harry's legs, their erections brushing against each other. When Draco pulled away a string of saliva was connected to their tongues. Draco looked down at his smaller lover, his hair fanned out on the pillow, his bright red flushed cheeks, and his large innocent eyes gazing lovingly into his own covered by his glasses. Draco smile as he took of Harry's glasses and put them down on the table. The blond reached down to stroke Harry slowly, causing his mate to close his eyes and tremble, bending his knees upwards. Draco cast a wandless lubricating charm on Harry's entrance and on his fingers. Harry gasped and arches as he felt his insides become wet. Draco breaches Harry's with his fingers and immediately Harry see's stars, arching up and moaning loudly.  
"Oh God Dray!" Harry moaned, the blond smirked down at Harry and began to kiss everywhere he could. Draco used the hand that was stoking Harry to play with one of his mate's nipples. "Please, hah! Draco~ please!" Harry pleaded, he didn't know what for but he know he needed it badly. Draco pulled away and withdrew his fingers, Harry looked up at him.  
"Harry I need to know, are you sure about this?" Draco asked, Harry nodded as he reached up to hug Draco, his legs wrapping around the blonde's waist. Draco began to nip at Harry's neck, casting the lubrication charm on his cock he lined himself up. Just as he was breaching Harry he bit him lightly barely breaking the skin, but causing Harry to moan as Draco entered him. Draco slowly made his way inside until he was sheathed in completely. Draco quickly closed the wounds before he drank any. Harry was breathing heavily and trembling in pleasure, Draco's cock was pressing against his prostate already. Harry bucked into Draco, taking it as Harry was ready Draco began a slow pace as he thrust deeply into Harry. Draco had to bite his lips Harry's tight entrance enveloping him was heavenly. Harry was moaning with each thrust to his prostate. Draco had begun to speed up his movements, watching harry the entire time, listening to him moan out in the pleasure he brought him.  
Harry was clawing at Draco's back, bucking up into each of Draco's thrusts causing his cock to go deeper each time. The smaller teen was writhing in pleasure as Draco sped up, panting and moaning.  
"Draco! Oh! Dray!" Harry called out, his head lolling to the side. They both were close and each thrust brought them closer and closer. Draco realizing his mate was close, leaned down to bite Harry's neck. Harry screamed out Draco's name as he came. Draco came inside Harry as he drank his blood. Once they both had come down from their high Draco pulled away.  
"I love you Harry." Draco said before laying down, pulling Harry on his chest. Harry smiled as he laid his head on Draco's chest.  
"Mmh Love you to Draco" Harry yawned, Draco reached a hand up to play with Harry's soft hair. Draco smiled as he saw Harry glow slightly, his own body beginning to as well. Harry lifted his hand up to look at his glowing skin. "Dray, we're glowing" Harry said in awe. Draco smiled.  
"Yes, we've completed the bond love. Your mine now Harry, just as I am yours, forever" Draco kissed Harry's forehead. Harry smiled before yawning again, their skin no longer glowing. All too soon the two of them fell asleep peacefully and happily; finally feeling complete.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nexty next!**

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione talking. Today was a Friday, and the three of them had planned to meet and hang out. Harry was torn this past week had been hell; the weekend after they bonded had been joyous! They made love almost constantly for those two days. Draco and Harry had been feeling constant pain when separated from classes, so the classes they had together they made sure to run into each other, or be partners simply brushing their hands as if by accident. These little touches helped ease the pain of separation. Today however would be the longest they had gone without that relief.  
So here Harry was, shifting in his seat constantly wanting nothing but to flee to his room and be buffered senseless by his mate. But alas he had to maintain appearances. Ron had made his way to the bathroom leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Hermione smiled before quickly casting silencing charms around them. Harry looked at her confused.  
"You've bonded to him haven't you?" Harry looked shocked before sputtering.  
"Wha- I don't know what you mean" he protested, looking away.  
"You know what I mean! It's Malfoy! He's your mate! And you two are bonded now! I can see it Harry you just want to leave to go to him don't you?" Hermione smiled, Harry looked like he was ready to get sick.  
"H-How did you-?" Harry was panicking tears welling up in his eyes as he shook his head franticly. Hermione quickly became worried.  
"Oh god Harry! I won't tell anyone I swear! I just wanted you to know I'd cover for you if you ever needed it!" Harry looked at her, trying to read her.  
"You won't tell Dumbledore will you?" he asked skeptically. She shook her head.  
"No, of course not Harry. But I would like to know why you've kept it from him." Harry sighed, curling up into himself.  
"He can't be trusted, not anymore 'Mione." Harry got a strange look before his friend nodded at him, quickly getting rid of the charm that surrounded them.  
When Ron came back down, Ginny had followed him. Ginny smiled brightly at Harry quickly sitting next to him. Harry flinched away when she tried to grab his hand. Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights before he got up and sat in between Hermione and Ron.  
"Harry!" Ginny pleaded. Harry shook his head.  
"Damn it all Gin, you're not my mate! I told you that!" Harry began to feel sick he felt like he was going to throw up but held it back. "We've been over this! I can't believe you'd try again. I thought you'd understand!" Harry said disappointed. Ron rubbed his face annoyed at his sister's actions now he would have to talk to her again about this.  
"How do you know Harry? I mean truly know?!" she asked Harry shook his head.  
"I don't like girls Gin! I'm into blokes damn it!" Harry said, Ron looked at Harry for a moment.  
"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner mate?! This could've been taken care of much sooner!" Ron said, Harry's eyes widened.  
"Wait, you're not upset I'm gay?" Harry whispered. Ron laughed out loud, Ginny ran up to her room again.  
"No, I don't care about that!" he laughed.  
"Your not upset Ginny isn't my mate?" Harry asked looking at his friend, his eyes pleading for acceptance.  
"No way mate! I'm kind of glad you aren't, she's my little sister and you always find trouble!" Ron started laughing "You're like my brother any way! And having your brother date your sister is kind of weird right?" Ron said light heartedly; Harry smiled happily before getting up and retiring to his room. Once inside Harry changed and went straight to Draco's room and sitting himself down next to him. Draco put down the book he was reading and pulled Harry into his lap smiling as he caressed his face lovingly. Harry smiles before leaning into Draco, kissing him, opening his mouth to invite Draco's tongue to play. Happily accepting the offer he thrust his tongue in claiming Harry's mouth. Once he pulled away he dove for his mate's neck lapping at the vein before Harry whined at him. Draco bit into the flesh in front of him, sucking greedily at his neck and savoring his blood. Draco pulled away once finally sated and kissed Harry once more before pulling away to look into his eyes.  
"Merlin I missed you Harry." Draco kissed him once more, Harry pulled away to hug him smiling into his neck.  
"I know Dray, I missed you too" Draco smiled holding Harry as close as possible before picking him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist so he wouldn't fall. Draco carried them to his bedroom before placing him down and crawling in and pulling Harry into his chest.  
"How was your visit with Granger and the Weasel?" Draco asked, Harry rolled his eyes.  
"It was ok" Harry bit his lip before nuzzling closer to Draco's chest. "Hermione figured it out though Dray, she knows about us" Draco sat up, making Harry sit up with him. Draco looked at Harry.  
"She's not going to tell Dumbledore?" he asked, Harry smiled before burying his face in Draco's neck.  
"No she promised she wouldn't." Draco let out a sigh of relief and lifting Harry's face to meet his gaze and smiled.

"I love you Harry" Harry blushed and smiled.  
"I love you too Draco" Draco smiled and hugged Harry.  
"Well did anything else happen?" harry stiffened at the question. "Love what is it?" Draco asked holding Harry closer.  
"Ginny tried to touch me, god just the thought of it makes me sick. I pretty much ran away and had to tell her and Ron I was gay. Ron took it well, but Ginny, well let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if I was hexed any time soon" Harry sighed out. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and rubbed his back soothingly.  
"I won't let that happen love" Draco whispered, Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's chest, gripping his shirt.  
"Dray you know you can't. Dumbledore would find out! That manipulative old fool can't know Dray!" Harry whimpered, Draco laid his head on Harry's.  
"I could get Blaise to Harry. He wouldn't tell anyone. Between me, Granger and Blaise they won't be able to get to you." Draco whispered. Harry snorted.  
"I am not going to be babysat Draco." Draco tightened his grip on Harry.  
"You won't be babysat my little mate, but it would be nice to have people cover for us now that we have completed the bond." Draco said kissing his forehead again. Harry smiled at the thought.  
"Does Blaise already know or do you have to tell him? I mean if you trust him I don't mind if he knows Draco" Harry said as he lifted his head to look at his mate. Draco was smiling down at him brilliantly. Harry giggled at his mate before leaning up to kiss him, his hands cradling Draco's face. Draco began to dominate the kiss, slowly lowering Harry down to the bed. Harry moaned as Draco took off his shirt, moving his hands to play with Harry's nipples making him tremble. Draco smiled at him before removing the rest of their clothes. Harry bit his lip, pushing Draco off of him and onto his back.  
Draco sat up as Harry sat down in his lap. The blond smiled before he kissed Harry passionately, effectively distracting him as he prepared his lover slowly. Harry began thrashing around as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Harry pulled away panting.  
"Draco please stop teasing!" Harry pleaded as he panted. Draco growled as he grabbed Harry by his hips and lined up his slickened cock to Harry's relaxed entrance. Harry whimpered as he sank down on his mate. Draco growled out once Harry was fully seated on him, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Draco practically purred as Harry lifted himself up and brought himself down. Harry himself was thrown into a whirlwind of pleasure as Draco thrust up harshly pounding into his prostate. Harry had to pull away from the kiss to breath, panting as he clutched Draco, rising and falling in time with Draco's thrusts. The raven haired teen moaning out as the blond grunted, both getting closer to the edge.  
"Ha-ah! Dr-Draco! Mnnn I-I'm gonna-! Ah! Come!" Harry said between his moans and gasps of pleasure. Draco smiled as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into his mate's writhing body.  
"Come for me Harry" Draco whispered harshly. Harry screamed his release, coating their stomachs with his pearly white come; Draco following shortly after pumping his seed into Harry's willing body. Soon their bodies' had stilled, Draco's cock softening inside Harry. Draco picked Harry up off of him and laid down pulling Harry into his chest again, casting a cleansing charm on them.  
"Draco, everything will work out right?" Harry asked yawning. Draco kissed his forehead lovingly.  
"Of course Harry. Why are you asking love?" Harry sighed hiding his face in Draco's chest. Draco stroked Harry's hair.  
"I don't know Dray." Harry yawned. "But I think it would be best if we had people we could trust with us." Harry snuggled closer to Draco. "You trust Blaise and I trust Hermione. We have Severus and Remus but the Order is under the Headmaster's boot, your mom she's stuck at the Manor with Voldemort and other Death Eaters" Harry sighed and Draco kept petting his love's hair. "Is there anyone else we can trust?" Harry asked, Draco thought for a moment.  
"Pansy can be trusted; I've known her since we were young. Severus is working on a plan to make my mother a neutral party in the upcoming war, so once school is over she can help protect you when I'm with Severus." Harry frowned, he hated that Snape and Draco had to risk themselves by being spies. "I don't know of anyone else elf. It'll be okay though I promise." Draco held Harry close, kissing his forehead. "Let's not worry about this now my little mate, ok? Let's go to sleep elf." Harry yawned and nodded, closing his eyes. Draco soon following him to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is when Draco tells Pansy and Blaise about Harry and him.**

Blaise and Pansy were walking behind Draco following him to his personal rooms confused as Hell as to why he needed to talk to them so urgently. They had taken so many twists and turns they both were completely lost until he abruptly stopped in front if a portrait of Basilisk. The blond whispered something they couldn't hear before they followed him into his common room.  
"Look Draco honestly I don't know what you could've possibly said but it certainly could have been said in the Slytherin common room." Pansy complained, Blaise rolled his eyes before sitting down on the love seat furthest from the secret passage, Pansy sitting next to him. Draco sat on the sofa across from his bedroom door; were Harry was tucked away safely waiting for Draco to call for him; Istral was there too just in case things got messy or if he needed moral support.  
"Unfortunately Pansy you're wrong, this is very important and what is about to be said must stay between us, that I can not stress that enough. Understood?" Draco said. Pansy rolled her eyes, Blaise however seemed to know something was up. Draco sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm not a pure-blooded Wizard, in truth I'm a Veela-Vampire hybrid. My mother is a pure blooded Veela and the Malfoy line is made of Pure Blooded Royal Vampires." Pansy gasped obviously surprised, Blaise's reaction was refined to the widening of his eyes. "That idiot headmaster of ours cannot know who my mate is, neither can the Dark Lord. I am telling you this because I can trust you, and seeing as we have recently completed our bond I need someone to cover for us when the bond becomes too much for us to stay separated" Blaise nodded his head, Pansy however seemed to be shocked greatly; Draco wanted to laugh but he had more important things to do first.  
"You're serious Draco?" Pansy asked, Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend, he just explained how serious the situation was and she had the bullocks to ask if he was bloody serious.

"Draco we will give you an unbreakable vow. I know you don't need it; but it's for the best to protect us and you" Blaise suggested, effectively cutting his friend off; Draco nodded. "Pansy, I'll go first." Pansy nodded dumbly as Draco stood up and held out his arm, Blaise grasped it.  
"Blaise do you vow to keep the Identity of Draconis Lucius Malfoy's mate a secret from The Headmaster Dumbledore and all his followers along with The Dark Lord and all of his followers. Do you swear on your life and magic to keep this secret?" Pansy asked.  
"I do" Blaise answered. Once the Vow was made, Pansy made the same vow to Draco. Once satisfied Draco sat back down only to be yelled at by Harry mentally.  
_**'You made them take a bloody Unbreakable Vow?! Draco! You shouldn't have done that!'**_ Draco chuckled mentally.  
_**'It is only a precaution Harry, they asked for it my love'**_ Draco answered.  
"So Draco, will you kindly tell us who your mate is?" Pansy asked, her voice obviously expressing her distain; Draco just smiled at her.  
"I'd rather show you" Draco said before getting up and heading to his room. When he opened the door Harry was sitting cross legged on the bed with Istral wrapped around his neck as he glared cutely at Draco. "Now come on love they want to see you." Harry rolled his eyes at his mate, standing his ground.  
"That's not why I'm cross you bloody idiot!" Draco smiled before grabbing Harry off the bed and picked him up Bridal style. "Draco!" Harry squeaked before he quickly grabbed onto him. Draco calmly walked out of the room with Harry in his arms. Both of their guests quickly stood up, their faces looking absolutely hilarious. Harry tried to stifle his laughter he really did but soon he was laughing out loud, startling the two Slyitherins. They practically jumped out of their skin when Draco put Harry down and saw a silver-green snake wrapped around his neck. Harry laughed even harder at this. Draco put his arms around his smaller mate smiling down at him and kissing his forehead. Pansy collapsed on the loveseat behind her as Blaise made his way to Harry holding out his hand.  
"Hello Harry, I'm Blaise. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to our being friends." Harry grasped the out stretched hand smiling.  
"Me too Blaise." Harry responded. Draco smiled down at them before clearing his throat.  
"Well now, seeing as everything is well would you two kindly leave? I have a mate who needs to be buggered senseless." Draco smirked as Harry blushed brightly as Draco began to turn Harry towards their bedroom. Blaise and Pansy long forgotten. Eventually the two found their senses and high tailed it out of there leaving Draco and Harry to themselves and their escapades.  
For now at least.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dude, dude. DUDE! Next part is here. ^_^  
This is set during the winter break, it's where everyone is discussing where they are going for break!**

Today was the last day before winter break. The halls were decorated with clashing colors; a huge tree was mounted in the great hall. The ghosts and portraits sometimes broke out into song, everything was festive. Most of the students were eager to leave and spend time with their families, some where out shopping while the others were busy packing. Hermione and Ron were going to the Burrow while Harry stayed in Hogwarts. Draco's friends would be going home leaving him with Harry. Remus was coming in three days, tonight was the full moon. Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room watching everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Hermione was sitting next to Harry, having packed last week. Ron was upstairs and so was Ginny. Hermione was reading a book, but decided to put it down to converse with Harry.  
"Harry?" Harry turned his head to look at his friend.  
"Yeah?" Harry said, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.  
"What are you going to do for Christmas? I know Dumbledore is making you stay here, but you know are you going to be alone the whole time?" she asked, her subtle hinting was not lost on Harry, he grinned widely shaking his head.  
"Nuh uh! Remus is coming over to train with me and Dragon" Hermione laughed, when ever they talked about Draco Harry called him dragon. Everyone just thought he had a pet named dragon so it worked out fine for them. "I hope everyone likes what I got them; your still taking the stuff I got for everyone to the burrow right?"  
"Yeah of course; speaking of which" Hermione turned around to grab something, she pulled out a small box and handed it him "Here, it's from me to you. Wait till Christmas before you open it okay?" Harry smiled at her before nodding.  
"Of course 'Mione, same goes to you when you find your present in that bag I gave you." Hermione laughed.  
"Of course Harry!" Harry chuckled before getting up.  
"I should probably get going, you know?" Harry asked; his pleading eyes said all Hermione needed to know.  
"Yeah, I'm sure someone is the jealous type. I'll walk you out." Hermione got up and true to her word, walked Harry out. Waving goodbye Harry left quickly making his way to his room. Once there Istral came out of Harry's clothes, perching himself on his favorite place; Harry's neck.  
_"Istral"_ Harry hisses as he walked into his bedroom and sitting down on his bed  
"_Yes master Harry?"_ the snake replied.  
_"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo for Draco. I was thinking of getting a Silver Dragon on my thigh, make it look like it's climbing up it, you know with its wings outstretched and its tail wrapping around my thigh like a garter belt. Do you think he'd like it?"_ Harry asked.  
_"I do believe he would like it Master Harry. His name means Dragon, getting a Dragon is like his name"_ Istral replied. Harry smiled and pet his snake before getting up and lifting up his sleeve showing a black snake wrapped around his forearm, the head pointing down towards his hand, the snake had ruby red eyes. He had gotten the tattoo about a month ago; Draco loved it and ended up getting a tattoo of a silver snake with green eyes going up his arm and the head resting on his chest to match Harry's own tattoo; both tattoo's were on their left sides.  
_'I'd have to get the tattoo on Christmas Eve or Draco will find it: we can't go more then two days without being intimate'_ Harry thought, already planning for the last minute gift. 'I'd have to get Remus to cover for me, or Severus if he was willing'.  
Harry decided to get up and start to read one of his healing books that Remus had gotten him for his birthday heading into his common room curling up on the couch in front of the fire place. Istral had moved to curl up in Harry's lap. Harry had gotten about halfway through his book when Draco walked in through the painting that connected their two rooms. Harry smiled as he put the book down and turned to him and reached his arms out for him. Draco smirked as he made his way over, sitting next to Harry and sweeping him up into his arms hugging him tightly.  
"Mhm my little mate" Draco whispered sighing into Harry's hair. Harry giggled, nuzzling into him. Harry pulled away to be kissed by Draco roughly. Draco laid Harry down on the couch; Istral slithering away just in time just to not get squashed. Harry moaned when Draco laid him down wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. They pulled away to catch their breath. Draco dove after Harry's neck nipping at it as he undid their pants grabbing both erections in his hand. Draco bit down as he stroked their cocks together. Harry was writhing and moaning and all too soon did they reach completion. Draco pulled away from Harry licking the wound closed and cleaning them with a cleansing charm. Harry was panting as Draco sat them up and put Harry in his lap.  
"So how did visiting the Gryffindorks go?" Draco asked, Harry laughed and rolled his eyes as Istral returned to his lap.  
"It was good. No one was upset with the idiot demanding I stay here. I almost wish they were" Harry sighed, everyone trusted Dumbledore to win the war, yet they never seemed to see his manipulation of them. Harry truly wished they did, but alas most didn't and followed the old fool blindly. "but it does mean I get to stay with you all break with no questions asked and no suspicions" Harry smiled kissing Draco's cheek; Draco smiled at Harry.  
"Yeah, well we can at least spend it with Sev and Remus. I did want to ask you something though love." Harry looked at him questioningly. "My mother wants to visit us on Christmas. Would you mind if she did?" Harry stiffened for a moment; Draco began rubbing his back and Harry slowly relaxed. "Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Is it safe for her?" was Harry's first question, this shocked Draco. Was this what he was worried about?  
"What do you mean love?" Harry glared at the wall in front of him, Draco almost laughed, and Harry always looked cute when he was angry.  
"She's a bloody secret keeper Draco!" Harry whispered. Draco sighed and smiled at Harry, still rubbing his back.  
"Harry, she made herself a secret keeper to protect us." Draco said softly, Harry began to lean his weight into his mate relaxing considerably.  
"I know that Dray but you don't-" Harry bit his lip cutting himself off, hiding his face into Draco's neck.  
"Harry? I don't what?" Draco asked, becoming worried.  
"You don't have to see her getting punished Draco. I still see him doing things to people even though the connection is gone. It's because of my elf blood. I always see things like this! The past as well, Sirius and my parents I see their deaths all the time. I don't want to see them anymore Dray." Harry sighed trying to get closer to Draco. Draco tightened his grip on Harry and sharply breathed in.  
"You never told me you saw him hurting her Harry." Draco whispered hoarsely. Harry whimpered, he never wanted to make his mate mad. Draco realized what his reaction had done when he tried to distance himself from Draco. Draco tightened his grip. "Harry, love I'm not mad at you. Merlin I wish you didn't have to see these things anymore either!" Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "I wish I could stop them for you." Harry nodded snuggling closer again.  
"Its okay Dray, and you do when you sleep with me or touch me. It's when I'm alone I see it" Harry whispered. Draco smiled leaning his head on his mate's.  
"Part of the reason Mother wants to be here is so she and Severus can work up a plan to somehow convince Voldemort that she is better off as a neutral party." Harry nodded as Draco continued. "My father too; they are planning the raid Azkaban in March, my father will most likely be mentally unstable for a few months after he is free. That should work well in their argument." Harry frowned at the mention of Luscious Malfoy.  
"Your father. Um well will he know right away?" Harry asked, slightly scared of the answer. Draco smiled sadly.  
"Not until your ready Harry. But once he knows Mother is not only making him take an Unbreakable Vow but making him a secret keeper as well." Harry was about to say something but Draco lifted his face so he could look into his eyes. Draco's face was so serious Harry's words died on his tongue. "Harry i will not let my father hurt you, nor will Severus or my mother. My father would try to take you away from me Harry, I know he would at first. This is the only way for him to get past his idiotic views of you. After that I know he'll love you like my mother already does. But he needs this; he won't be stable for a while and I won't have him attacking you. I know your against it but is has and will be done." Harry sighed before nodding; Draco smiled sadly kissing him for a moment before pulling away placing his forehead against Harry's. "I love you Harry, I will forever." Harry smiled at his mate.  
"I love you too Draco, always will" Harry replied, Draco smiled back at him kissing him gently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here is the next chapter: hope you enjoy it!  
**

As soon as Remus had come over after the full moon and since then he had occupied Harry's room. Draco and Harry spent most of their time in their rooms, talking to Remus or in the room of requirement being trained by both Severus and Remus. Draco and Harry's skills improved greatly within this time, Harry was phenomenal at healing, light and defensive spells, Draco was amazing at offensive, dark arts and neutral spells.  
Yesterday Harry had gone with Remus to get his dragon tattoo; Harry hadn't even flinched the entire time. Severus had given Draco a personal lesson on how to make extremely rare and high level potions as a distraction after Harry had begged for about 15 minutes then threatened to turn his hair hot pink for a week. Harry healed his tattoo almost immediately after he had gotten it so he would wear his pants comfortably.  
Narcissa had after Harry had gotten home with Remus. Their first meeting was somewhat awkward, Harry being nervous stuttered through their entire conversation. Soon she and Severus had formulated a plan one that was almost full proof. This now leads us to today; Christmas.  
Harry had awoken it Draco's arms, smiling he snuggled closer. Yawning Harry finally realized it was Christmas, excited he slipped from Draco's grasp and hurried into the bathroom to change, he came out wearing a green silk long-sleeve shirt and a black cotton vest with black skinny jeans. Harry smirked before running to Draco's bed and jumping on it. Draco bounced up as Harry bounced on the bed giggling. This caused the blond to groan and sit up and look at his mate. Rolling his eyes Draco got up to change as well wearing a black dress shirt and grey slacks. Once dressed Draco got on the bed and grabbed Harry by his ankle, smirking as he pulled Harry down to him. Harry let out a shriek of joy as he was pulled to his mate, laughing when he was picked up and out down on the ground. Harry got reached up and pecked Draco on his lips before skittering out of the bed room and towards the tree in the common room. Draco soon followed him, the two found that food was pilled on the coffee table and Narcissa, Remus and Severus where seated on the couch; presents shoved into a corner. Draco smiled as he took Harry's hand and lead them to the love seat, sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. Narcissa smiled at them as well as Remus, Severus rolled his eyes and huffed. Harry giggled before getting up and dividing the presents then sat back down in Draco's lap.  
Remus unwrapped his gifts first, from Harry he had gotten many muggle books, some on werewolves which made Remus laugh, and many from famous poets, he had also gotten an enchanted dagger, Draco had given him a set of new robes and a slew of practical potions such as wolvesbane, pain relievers, and pepper ups. Draco had thanked them before smiling and sitting back down. Severus had opened his; he had gotten his usual potions ingredients from Narcissa and Draco, from Harry, much to his surprise he had gotten a very old potion book, extremely rare and almost never heard of. Severus looked at Harry shocked. Harry bit his lip nervously as he looked at his potions professor wondering if he had liked his gift.  
"Po-Harry, where did you get this?" the potions master asked quietly, Draco was silent, completely shocked, the only other copy of that book was in Draco's room, an heirloom from his family.  
"I- well it. I was looking around in my mother and father's vault a few days ago, and it was there. And well seeing as I was horrible at potions I wanted to give it to you, I know Draco already had one, he had talked about it before and how you liked to read it if you visited so I thought if I had the other copy it should go to you." Severus had gotten up from his seat and kneeled down in front of him and gave him a quick hug before getting up and sitting back down. Narcissa laughed at Harry's astonished face, Draco hugged Harry back and kissed him. Harry snapped out of it and hugged Draco back. Narcissa had gotten an expensive diamond necklace. Harry had gotten her a pearl bracelet. Again Harry had shocked someone else, Narcissa looked confused.  
"Um, it's pearls, it's Draco's birthstone, I didn't know what else I could've gotten you." Harry stuttered, Narcissa smiled brightly before putting the bracelet on.  
"Thank you Harry dear. It's wonderful!" she exclaimed smiling brightly, Harry smiled attentively and leaned onto Draco before getting up and handing him one of his presents.  
"You first Dray" Harry smiled; Draco chuckled before he opened his gifts, starting with Severus'. Severus had gotten him new beakers and potion vials; next he opened what his mother gotten him, he had gotten new robes, chocolate and many sweets from honeydukes, as well as books on the dark arts, and advanced charms, Remus had gotten him a box with two bracelets, was a thin strip of silver colored platinum that was about an inch and a half thick, the other was an inch thick as was a pale gold color. Draco put on the silver on and gave the other to Harry who quickly out it on the other arm that didn't have his charm bracelet.  
"They send messages back and forth to each other. It works best in long distances, sometimes you two might not be able to use your bond to communicate, I thought these could be a good back up" Remus said, Draco had thanked him quietly as Harry thanked him as he admires the bracelet. Draco then began to open Harry's gifts. Harry had gotten him old books on curses and the dark arts; Narcissa had recognized them as Black family heirlooms, Draco stared at them wide eyed before realizing what they were and hugged Harry and kissed him before opening the rest of them. Harry had also gotten Draco a pair of dragon hide boots and gloves and a new black enchanted cloak; resistant to offensive spells and a necklace of a dragon wrapped around a loin, on the back was engraved: My love is forever -Harry. Draco quickly put the pendant on and pulling Harry into his lap again, kissing him gently. The blond pulled away smiling.  
"Thank you Harry" Draco kisses his forehead before saying. "Your turn now" Harry nodded smiling. Harry opened what Remus had gotten him first, in the smallest box seemed to be a toy motorcycle, Harry looked at Moony confused. The werewolf just smiled.  
"It's Sirius'; it's just shrunken for now. I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it" Harry smiled and looked at the small motorbike in his hand.  
"Thank you Remus" Harry said before carefully placing it back into its box and continuing to open his gifts. Remus had also gotten Harry a book of pranks that the Marauders had done a box of photos of his parents and the marauders. Harry was tearing up as he hugged the gifts close smiling. Harry next opened one that was all black the tag said it was from Snape; throurouly confused Harry opened the gift to reveal a pensive along with vials of memories. Harry looked back up at his professor.  
"It's not much, but it's all I remember about your parents. Most of them are about Lilly" Severus' cheeks were tinted pink, Harry smiled brightly at him and put the gift down gently. The next gift was from Narcissa. Inside was a ring, dainty and mall, it was only big enough to fit his pinky, it was the Malfoy crest, blushing he put the ring on his right hand.  
"It means you're apart of the family now Harry. Draco is the head of the family, the ring on his right hand on his ring finger symbloizes that. The one now on your hand goes on the pinky of your right hand, meaning you are the bonded of the head of the family." Narcissa smiled as she explained it, Harry looked at his mate who was also smiling at him. Harry smiling and thanked her. Draco then handed him one of the gifts he had gotten him. Harry had received several advanced healing books (Harry had already read through his other ones) a book on magical animals and unheard of creatures (the ones Luna often talked about), a book on snakes, a pair of dress robes, a crup puppy that looked similar to a German Sheppard, he must've been a mixed breed. The puppy had jumped up and them both licking Harry's face then jumping next to them wagging its tail. Istral had come up to see what the new animal was the puppy had just licked his head; Istral hissed, shaking his head then climbed up on Harry's neck. Once Harry had gone through all his presents Draco lifted Harry off of him and kneeled down in front of him. Harry looked down at Draco confused, the blond simply smiled and reached into his pocket producing a black velvet box. Harry was even more confused now. Draco opened the box inside was a white gold ring, and a tear drop emerald sat in the center.  
"Harry, I know we have already bonded as mates. I would be so very happy my little mate if you were to marry me. Harry will you be my bonded?" Draco asked; Harry was crying tears of joy. Harry nodded frantically and jumped into Draco's arms.  
"Yes! Oh Merlin Draco, yes!" Harry cried. Draco smiled brightly as he hugged him back. Draco pulled away and put the ring on Harry's left ring finger before kissing him passionately. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck kissing him back. Soon they pulled away before Narcissa began clapping, Snape rolled his eyes and Remus smiled. Harry leaned onto Draco and whispered into his ear.  
"You have one more gift Dray, you'll see it tonight" Harry bit his lip, Draco growled before picking Harry up and squeezing his arse. Harry blushed brightly as squeaked at the unexpected sensation.  
"And why not now?" he asked, Draco playfully slapped him on the chest.  
"Draco! Everyone is here you insufferable git!" Harry teased his face still an adorable shade of red; Draco smiled at him and sat down once more putting Harry in his lap.

The rest of the day had gone lovely, their dinner was great and Narcissa and Harry had finally begun to talk by themselves. Everyone has a great time but Draco couldn't wait to get Harry alone, after being told he was to get something special Draco had been half hard all day. After waiting all day everyone eventually went to bed and Draco eagerly dragged Harry to their room.  
Once behind closed and charmed doors Draco stripped Harry of his shirt and took of his own, pulling their body's flush together and picking him up by the waist. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, kissing him with enthusiasm. Draco carefully placed them in them on the bed. Harry crawled up the bed and Draco followed him as e began to get rid of their pants. Once completely naked Draco looked down at him. Something caught his eye; a dragon on Harry's thigh, the tail looked like a garter belt. Draco's cock twitched as he looked at Harry's face, the smaller teen was blushing brightly. Smirking Draco lifted the tattooed leg, kissing the tattoo, caressing it with his hands, admiring it. Harry spread his legs shyly. Draco smirked before lifting Harry's legs over his shoulders as he leaned down. Kissing his way down his thighs and back up to Harry's twitching entrance Harry whimpered as Draco swept his tongue across the hole, Harry convulsed as Draco began to thrust in with his tongue. Harry was a moaning writhing mess as Draco fucked him with his tongue. Soon Draco had pulled away, Harry whimpered at the empty feeling, his breath hitching as Draco replaced it with his throbbing arousal.  
All too soon did they find a perfect pace, Draco thrusting in hard and fast as Harry bucked against him, both being sent closer and closer to their climaxes. The raven haired boy clutched Draco closer as he screamed his release, exploding on their chests. The heaven Draco was sunk in clenched and fluttered around him and he soon emptied himself into Harry's passage. They both panted as they came down from their high. Draco pulled out laid down next to Harry pulling the smaller boy into his chest smiling. Harry purred contently as he snuggled into Draco's embrace. Soon they fell asleep peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's more!**

Christmas break went by quickly and New Years was celebrated by tangled sheets, soft pants and moans for Draco and Harry. The break had done wonders for Harry and Draco, they no longer had to fear separation; all the time they had spent in each others arms at night had remedied that small problem. Break had soon come to and end a students had returned to school. Hermione had come straight to Harry and thanked him for the rare ancient runes book he had gotten her, Harry thanking her for the sweets she had gotten him from Honeydukes. Ron and Ginny had avoided Harry like a plague the entire week after they had gotten back. Draco certainly wasn't complaining, he got more time with Harry that way. Harry had a bad feeling though. This leads us to now; Harry and Hermione in the library talking.  
"Hermione I don't get it. I mean Molly didn't even give me her annual Weasley jumper" Harry laid his head on the desk in front of him. "Is this because I rejected Ginny?" he asked. Hermione sighed.  
"I honestly don't know Harry. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie weren't even there this year! I think something happened in the family. I had asked Fred and George when I fire called them; they didn't tell me much all, only that they couldn't believe their parents and Ron would believe such a blatant lie." Hermione said, her brow furrowing in frustration. Harry frowned as Istral had come out and perched himself on the desk flicking his tongue at Harry. Harry smiled and pet the snake. Hermione giggled before petting the snake as well. When she first saw Istral she had screamed thinking it was wild, when she realizes he was Harry's familiar she had laughed and said it was cute. Istral's head had jerked up suddenly and began hissing.  
"_Master Harry! Many people approach with that Dumbledore creature! Master they don't smell good; they have bad intentions"_ Harry frowned before hissing back.  
_"Go to Draco. I don't know what's happening but I might need his help"_ the snake blinked before slithering quickly towards his master's mate. Hermione looked up and behind Harry; there was Dumbledore and a slew of Aurours. She tapped Harry's shoulder. He turned around to and saw them. Something defiantly was up. Shacklebolt was the first to approach, pointing his wand at Harry menacingly.  
"Harry Potter. You are under arrest for the rape of Gineveara Weasley. You are to be sentenced to serve life in Azkaban for your crime." Harry looked at them shell shocked. Finally all the pieces fit together and Hermione jumped up.  
"What are you talking about?! Harry would never do such a thing!" she yelled, Dumbledore has stepped up and put at hand on her shoulder, restraining her. She began to cry as the Aurours grabbed Harry. Suddenly feeling sick at the touch Harry began to struggle his wand quickly taken from him and snapped in half, this resulted in a burst of magic and Harry releasing a blood curdling scream.  
"Let me go! What are you talking about?!" he demanded. One of the Aurours cast a stunner at him, Harry slumped in their grasp looking like he was almost dead. Hermione was crying and shouting at them trying to help her friend, Dumbledore had to wrap his arms around the hysterical girl as she bucked and squirmed. The Aurours eventually pulled Harry away and to Azkaban. Dumbledore let go of Hermione as she crumpled to the floor sobbing.  
Only a few minutes later Draco had rushed into the library following Istral. Seeing Harry's friend in such a state and no Harry Draco panicked.  
"Granger?!" Draco stood in front of her and knelled down. She was in shock, Draco began to shake her. "Granger, what happened where is Harry?! I can't feel him anywhere what happened?!" Draco asked frantically, looking around hoping this was a prank, Hermione sobbed again.  
"T-they took him!" she said." took him to Azkaban!" she cried, shaking her head frantically. "All because of Ginny! She said he raped her! They just took him and-" she pointed to the ground next to Draco where Harry's broken wand laid. "Destroyed his wand!" she was crying all over again, hugging herself as she shook from the force of her sobs.  
Draco saw red, he got up quickly and apperated to his room. He trashed everything in sight, his eyes glowing madly and his wings sprouting from his back. Magic thrashed against the walls setting random things on fire. He then apperated to the forbidden forest and began to run, he ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore then he flew. He flew so long it was dark by the time he stopped. He sat down and began to break down, crying for the first time in many years.  
When Draco had exhausted himself he retracted his wings and apperated to his room to repair the damage. He soon called all his allies, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Severus to his room. They would find away to get Harry out of there, and soon.

Harry didn't know how it happened but he was left with his necklace and bracelets along with his rings. He had wished he could at least keep them; it was almost like they were under a glamour. He soon realized he did just that wandless and wordlessly. He was sent to a high security cell, guarded by two Dementors. As soon his escorts left he was subjected to the Dementors, serving as their meal. Harry was left semi-conscious after the torture; he curled in on himself as he lay on the stone cold floor, wishing for the comfort of his mate.  
Days had gone by, or maybe weeks; Harry had honestly lost all count at this point. The constant feedings from random Dementors and his 'guards' left him all but numb. He was fed barely, but the snakes of the area had stolen food constantly for him. Many times Harry would get sick every so often, he never knew why, that and the irregular cramping he felt in his abdomen confused him. About fifty snakes came and went from his cell; they talked to him and comforted him as much as they could. They protected him sometimes when they could from the Dementors and slept with him at night. Harry was plagued by constant nightmares, and when he ever got any sleep bloody images flashed in his mind, always a nightmare. He had become the Dementors favorite treat and they relished in their feedings. Harry had begun to lose hope. He knew why the headmaster didn't even fight for a trail, he thought he really did it; being related to Voldemort being enough proof for him.  
One day a strange new orange, black and yellow striped king snake made its way into Harry's cell. Harry was sitting against the wall, a blank look on his face as he stared at the wall in front of him, it was covered in doodles of death of his constant nightmares and writings, all in his own blood. The snake cautiously made its way up to Harry.  
_"Are you the one called Harry?"_ it hissed at him. Harry glances down at it, his lifeless eyes made the snake flinch.  
_"Why?"_ he hissed back his voice hoarse and dry. The snake almost light up, finally finding who he needed.  
_"Istral sent me!"_ Harry turned his head to the snake.  
_"Istral?"_ Harry croaked, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"_Yes! He wanted me to find you! And tell you he thinks your mate is planning to get you!"_ the small snake hissed. Harry's heart skipped at beat; Draco was coming to get him?  
"_Wha-When?"_ Harry asked.  
_"Soon!"_ the snake sounded happy as it slithered into Harry's lap. Harry looked down at it as he began to cry, sobbing. He didn't know why he was crying, didn't know if he was happy Draco was coming for him or fearing that his mate would be caught. He was a mess his crying soon stopped as he calmed himself; the Dementors would feed off of him again if he didn't control himself. All he had to do was wait.

Draco had finally come up with a plan, thanks to the unexpected help from Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Hermione suggested they bring in more people who knew harry was innocent. They gave him the supplies he needed to pull this off and Severus would get his father personally, as he got Harry. The raid was only hours away as Draco set up the port key and picked up Istral and putting him in his shirt before he met up with Severus and the other death eaters involved in this scandal. The Death Eaters recently coming and destroying many things in Hogwarts; Dumbledore was convientaly out when it happened, the old fool was still alive. School was dismissed early for that reason and while the headmaster was not dead, Harry being locked away was more then enough to please Voldemort at the time.

Harry was curled in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, his unexpected snake friends hissing comfortingly at him trying to calm him down before the Dementors decided to make a meal out of him once again. But he couldn't stop crying: he saw Draco get murdered in his dream, he didn't know if it was real or not and it was two heartbreaking for him. He couldn't handle the pain. Harry's cries soon subsided and he briefly wondered why then Dementors never came.  
Draco was running through the halls opening every door he could find, searching blindly for his mate. He opened one door to find a figure closed in on itself. His heart beat rapidly as he could finally feel him again, the spell blocking their bond was released when he opened to door. Harry lifted his head to see his mate, a whole new set of tears falling down his cheeks.  
Draco ran to Harry and hugged him.  
Harry cried in his mate's arms, hugging him back. Draco pulled away as Istral slithered around Harry's neck licking his face. Draco pulled away and kissed Harry briefly and shoved a wand in his hand. Harry looked down and the wand, tears still making their way down his face. The many snakes in the room wrapped themselves around Harry's feet in a protective manner.  
"It's a port key Harry. And your new wand. It's going to take you to my private home that I bought for us. It is separate from the Manor and The Dark Lord doesn't know about it. Its safe there Harry. Mother is waiting there for you. Severus, I and my Father will be there soon I promise." Draco kissed Harry's forehead before Harry was gone. Draco smiled before he made his way out, joining the others in their victory.

Harry landed in the middle of a sitting room, and true to Draco's word his mother was waiting there. Once there the snakes uncoiled themselves and began to hiss at the woman in the room, only to be hissed at by Istral. They cleared a path for her. Harry suddenly dropped. Luckily Narcissa had caught him in time. The Veela began to tear up when she got a good look at the boy in her arms. He was obviously under fed, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was filthy, his hands were cut up and scraped. Frowning she picked up the boy in her arms, and made her way to the bathroom to clean him off, change his clothes and put him in Draco's bed. She sat down at his side and watched over him, the many snakes crowding around him on the bed, Istral the only one on the pillow next to his head.

Severus, Draco and Lucius had arrived in the house shortly. Draco turned his father, his gaze fierce.  
"Father I need you to make an Unbreakable vow to me. My mate is hurt I need you to be completely corporative with me. Do you understand me?" Draco asked, his father nodded, too tired and happy to finally be safe to argue. Severus helped them with vow (pretty much the same one that Blaise and Pansy took) and Draco left to go see his mate. He walked through the door and saw his mother sitting next to Harry, who had a herd of snakes crowded around him. Deciding to worry about that later Draco made his way to Harry, taking of his shoes shirt and pants and climbing in the bed with him, holding him for the first time in months since he was taken away.  
Narcissa smiled as she made her way out and downstairs to her husband and long time friend.

Harry had awoken the next morning screaming. Draco woke up and quickly grabbed him, pulling him into his chest as his mate sobbed. The snakes had left the bed at this point Istral had herded them into the back yard. Draco held Harry as he rocked back and forth whispering soothing words into his ear. Harry stopped sobbing and hick-upped as he cried in Draco's chest.  
"Sshhh. Shh. It's okay Harry. It's okay. You're safe. Your here with me" Draco whispered, and Harry slowly began to calm down. Draco smiled as Harry finally calmed down.  
"I-I'm sorry" Harry croaked out, his voice still hoarse. Draco reached over to the night stand and grabbed a glass of water. Harry looked up as he grabbed the water, chugging it down quickly. He soon chocked on it and coughed some of it up. Draco rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Small sips love. Calm down." Draco whispered as calmly as he could. He was seething on the inside he wanted to kill those people who put Harry in Azkaban, but Harry needed him here. Harry listened to his mate and sipped the rest of the water; Draco took the glass and put it up. Harry latched onto him; Draco smiled sadly and hugged him, rocking again.  
A knock was heard at the door and Narcissa came in with a tray of food for the two of them. She sat down on the bed next to Harry. Harry turned to look at her before looking back at Draco, the blond smiled at him. Harry turned and hugged Narcissa, the woman smiled as she held the terrified boy. Draco got up to go downstairs and talk to his father leaving his mate to his mother. Narcissa began to sing an old lullaby to Harry, as she rocked him back and forth

Draco was dressed when he made his way down stairs, Severus and Lucius waiting for him in the sitting room. Lucius looked bad but not as bad as Harry did. Draco looked at Severus first.  
"Severus when Mother comes down I'd like for you to check on him. I'll go with you of course but I need to know how he's doing." Draco said, Lucius' face contorted in disappointment when he heard his son's mate was a male. Draco looked at his father slightly annoyed.  
"Father you remember the oath you took last night correct?" the man nodded, "You also remember that you are now a secret keeper?" he nodded again. "Good. Now my mate is Harry Potter: I don't care how you feel about this so close your gaping mouth! I am the head of this family now, you have no power over me or my mate. You will accept this" Draco was glaring at his father at this point, said man was currently in shock because he couldn't do a thing about it the oaths made sure of it. "Now then Harry is hurt, worse then you. You will be tolerable about this or so help me I'll bloody confine you to your room." the elder Malfoy nodded dumbly. Snorting Draco glanced at his godfather.  
An ear splitting scream filled the house; it was Harry, Draco looked upstairs completely panicked. Narcissa came running down, blood on her dress, she looked panicked.  
"Severus! Upstairs now!" her eyes wide with panic. She pointed at her son. "Stay here! We don't need you getting in the way!" she turned quickly as Severus joined her in Harry's room. Draco growled as he tried to go upstairs and follow him, his father stopping him.  
"As much as I dislike the turn of events, your mother is right. You know nothing if healing and would only get in the way" Draco still growling began to pace the room, his father sighing sat down again.

Upstairs Harry was laying down his face contorted in pain as he held his stomach. Severus saw that the boy's pants were soaked in blood. The potions Master quickly cast diagnostic spells, Narcissa sat down next to Harry offering her hand, and Harry shook his head and gripped the sheets, tearing them. She looked up at her friend.  
"It's almost like he's in labor Severus!" she wasn't serious but the look in Severus' eyes made her look back down at her son's mate, wide-eyed.  
"He's not in labor he's having a bloody miscarriage!" Snape growled. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach panicking; he looked at Snape and Narcissa pleadingly. "How do you get yourself in these situations Potter?!" Snape began waving his wand casting a series of spells as Narcissa took off his shirt. "We don't know how far along you are. But the only chance your child has is a cesarean. Do you understand? I can't numb you or put you to sleep I haven't the supplies right now." Harry nodded, tears leaking from his eyes. Narcissa took his hands and smiled at him, brushing his hair away from his face.  
"Just save them" Harry pleaded. Snape nodded as Narcissa quickly got blood replenishing potions from the bathroom cabinet and sat back down next to Harry bringing many towels and a bowl with her. She set up every thing as Snape made the first cut. Harry gripped the sheets harder at the pain, trying to stay still. Narcissa began crying hoping everything would turn out alright as she warded the room from her son who was now outside the door. He was yelling and pounding on the door, his eyes glowing. Inside Snape had located the womb inside Harry. The poor boy's organs were smashed together from the size if the womb. He looked at the boy, how the bloody Hell did he have a womb? And how the hell did no one notice this before? He looked by the size of the womb a little over 6 months along.  
Taking a deep breath he cut the womb what greeted him where two small babies, he quickly took one out, a boy with bright blond hair, who started crying almost immediately, and cut the cord. Harry was fading in and out at this point struggling to stay awake, the blood loss beginning to affect him. Narcissa quickly gave him two blood potions and grabbed the small boy, quickly cleaning him off. Snape took the other baby out, a girl with pitch back hair, who whimpered and squirmed once outside. Snape quickly handed the other baby to Narcissa, casting healing spell after healing spell, healing Harry's womb and organs, as well as the cut he had made. He gave Harry another potion and Narcissa was smiling as she handed the babies to Harry. Harry wasn't crying anymore as he looked down at the two in his arms, both wrapped up in towels. Narcissa took down the wards and Draco burst in.  
The babies began to cry at the loud noise. Harry cooed at them bouncing them slightly. The babies squirmed before turning their heads, both latching onto his nipples. Harry blushed brightly as he looked down at them; they sucked greedily at his nipples. Were they feeding off of him? He looked up at his stunned mate and smiled at him awkwardly.  
Draco was shocked, he looked at his mate, Harry was laid in their bed which was bloodied, and he held a black haired and blond haired, new born in each of his arms. Snape was waving his wand checking on the babies and Harry making sure nothing was wrong. His mother was smiling and crying as she looked down at Harry. Draco slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. He carefully wrapped his arms around Harry, trying not to disturb the surprisingly feeding babies. Draco looked at Harry's face, Harry looked back smiling.  
"How?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.  
"I don't know Dray" Harry whispered soon the babies pulled away and started crying again. Narcissa took one of them as she and Harry burped them. Narcissa handed the one in her arms to Draco. The blond held the tiny being in his arms. Draco smiled and looked at Harry who was smiling back at him. Narcissa had transfigured nappies for them.  
"Both of the infants are at perfect health despite being slightly small and premature. Potter I don't know how you did this but every thing is all right somehow." Snape sighed, relieved.  
"I'll go out and get everything you two will need for them." Narcissa said; Draco rolled his eyes at his mother.  
"You mean you just want to go out to shop Mother" Draco said, as he looked down at the children in his and Harry's arms. Narcissa giggled and headed downstairs.  
"Call me if you need me" Severus said as he too left leaving the new family alone.  
"The one your holding is a boy, I'm holding the girl" Harry said fondly. Draco looked down at them, the boy had blond hair like Draco, his eyes were a pale green shade, the girl had pitch black hair like Harry and piercing grey eyes like Draco. Draco handed the boy to Harry and wrapped one of his arms around Harry's shoulders.  
"They're beautiful" Draco said, Harry nodded and looked up at his mate. Draco kissed Harry, Harry moaned quietly when Draco's tongue began to play with his. They stopped the babies began to coo at them. The new parents smiled down at them.  
"What should we name them?" Harry asked. Draco leaned his head on Harry's, Harry snuggled closer watching the two in his arms.  
"How about Victoria" he paused for a second. "And James?" Harry smiled.  
"Victoria Narcissa Malfoy and James Sirius Malfoy" Harry said "I like the sound of that." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.  
"Perfect" Draco agreed. The two in Harry's arms cooed at their parents cutely. Harry giggles and smiled. He had a family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter!**

Narcissa had gotten back about an hour after Draco and Harry decided on the twins' names. She had gotten them practically everything, diapers, bottles, formula. Clothes, blankets, bassinets, cribs, hats, socks, books, toys, bedding and a magical baby monitor. Draco set up the cribs in his and Harry's room immediately, and brought the bassinets down to the living area. Draco had taken the sleeping twins from Harry, as soon as the babies left his arms Harry fell asleep. This was yesterday today Harry was up early thanks to the twins not sleeping through the night. He didn't care though, not one bit.  
Right now Harry was sitting on his bed, breast feeding the twins. When the twins first fed from him after birth Harry was surprised, his nipples never got bigger during the unknown pregnancy. Snape had rolled his eyes and said 'Of course Potter, you just don't seem to apply to the impossible' when they figured out he produced his own milk. Draco was running around and getting dressed, there was an Order meeting today in two hours. Draco sat down and put an arm around Harry, watching the twins feed. Draco leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.  
"God Harry, that's fucking hot" Draco whispered, Harry blushed brightly and leaned into Draco.  
"Watch your language Dray! There are two children here now!" Harry whispered back teasingly. Draco smiled and kissed his mate's forehead. Harry looked up at him. "Draco, what day is it today? How long-?" Harry cut himself off as the twins began to whine. Draco took Victoria and burped her as Harry burped James. Draco gave Victoria back to Harry.  
"Harry today is April 15th love." Draco said sadly, Harry sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip. As if sensing his discomfort the twins began cooing and squirming in Harry's arms. Harry smiled as he looked down at them, Draco smiles as well.  
"They were born the 14th then huh?" Harry said, Draco nodded as he held his family again, enjoying the moment. Snape soon walked in and took Draco away to go to the meeting. Harry was sad but got up and headed to the living room, Narcissa was sitting in the couch reading a book. Harry sat down on the floor, placing the twins in his lap he got out a large soft blanket and put them on it. The twins began kicking and squirming, Harry laughed and brought out some toys, using the wand Draco had gotten for him and made the toys dance in front of their eyes. This resulted in the twins cooing again. At this point Narcissa had stopped reading and watched Harry and her Grandchildren, a smile creeping on her face.  
"Harry dear" Narcissa said, still smiling, Harry looked up at her.  
"Yes, um, Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said hesitantly, Narcissa simply laughed and shook her head.  
"Call me Narcissa dear, or Mom if you wish" Harry blushes when she said mom; he never called anyone that before. "They're beautiful Harry, but I unfortunately don't know their names. Draco hasn't told me and Severus quickly took their birth certificates before I could even look." Harry looked panicked at the mention of their birth certificates. "they are charmed dear, until your name is cleared no one will notice their existence and the Dark Lord will never know of their existence I promise you" Harry's face softened. Harry looked back down at his children and smiled, he pointed to his daughter.  
"Her name is Victoria Narcissa Malfoy" he then pointed to his son "His name is James Sirius Malfoy" Narcissa smiled brightly and joined him on the floor hugging Harry unexpectedly. "N-Narcissa?" Harry stutterd.  
"They're beautiful names!" she squealed, Harry laughed and hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at the babies. "Would you mind if I played with them too?" Harry smiled and nodded. The two of them played with the twins until it was time for their naps. Harry gently put them in their cribs upstairs and turned on the baby monitor and made his way downstairs, Narcissa was sitting at the table eating soup and fruit, Harry smiled and joined her. Istral had come in from outside and quickly slithered up Harry, nuzzling his master.  
_"Master Harry! I'm so glad your here and safe. You even have hatchlings_!" the snake hissed. Harry smiled and pet his snake.  
_"I'm happy to see you to Istral! I don't know how it happened but I'm glad they are here"_ Harry hissed back. Narcissa jumped at the sound of Harry's voice, and looked up at him shocked. Harry noticed this and looked up at her.  
"Narcissa?" Harry asked, in English thus time. She smiled at him.  
"You startled me!" she began to laugh. "Draco never told me you could speak Parsel Tongue!" Harry nodded shyly and finished eating.  
"Yeah, I can." Harry bit his lip. "Um, I'm sorry." Narcissa looked shocked.  
"Why are you sorry Harry?" she asked, Harry shook his head.  
"It scared you; I'm sorry" Narcissa began laughing Harry looked up at her shocked.  
"There is nothing to be sorry for! It's a gift Harry, a very rare one at that" Harry smiled at her and looked around at the house. Narcissa smiled at him.  
"Draco made sure to bring all your stuff here, he even hid your key to gringots, so you still have all your inherences The book shelf over there has some of the healing books he got for you, the rest are in your room, all your clothes are upstairs along with your possessions. I see you still have your rings and Draco's birth pendant." Harry nodded as he looked down at his hands. "I wonder how that happened" Harry shrugged before getting up and going upstairs to take a shower.  
Once out and dressed comfortably he went over and watched his twins sleep. A smile made its way to his face. The twins soon started crying; their nap now over. Harry smiles as he took them out one at a time and placed them on the bed, changing their nappies before he picked them up again and sat on the bed, humming to calm down his crying children. Soon they stopped crying and looked up at Harry with wide eyes, almost happy looking, Harry had stopped humming at this point and began levitating toys again this time without his wand. James tired to reach up and grab one, but with not much strength in his arms it fell, Harry laughed as he entertained them.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP***************

Draco sat at the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmuald place, strumming his fingers on the table. He, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and the older Weasleys (Bill, Charlie, George and Fred) sat on one side of the table. Molly, Ron, a 3 1/2 month pregnant Ginny, Arthur, and many other Order members sat on the other. Right now they were waiting for a certain headmaster to come to the meeting he had planed; he was late. Annoyed Draco's fingers began strumming harder; the entire room was filled with the thumps of his fingers hitting the wooden table. Draco didn't want to be here at all, all he wanted was to be back at his private home with his mate and surprise children. He wanted to growl out in annoyance but knew it was a bad idea.  
Finally after what seemed like hours Dumbledore had walked in. Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Draco finally stopped strumming his fingers and looked blankly at the grey haired man. The headmaster stood at the head of the table and clasped his hands in front of him and cleared his throat.  
"As most of you know, last night there was a raid on Azkaban. All known death eaters and many other criminals were released." the room broke out in a chorus of gasps; Ginny had begun crying dramatically as she threw herself into her mother's arms. Draco's eyebrow twitched at this, this lying wench was over reacting, it was too much; all he wanted was to go over there and rip the damned fetus out of Ginny; it wasn't Harry's he being a part Veela would have gone insane or died if he had cheated on him. He couldn't have said this of course, no one, now more then ever couldn't know about it. "Among those who have escaped was none other then Harry Potter" Ginny began sobbing; her mother kept whispering to her 'He'll never touch you again I promise you are safe" Draco's eye brow twitched at this, Merlin was he annoyed! People on one side of the table began whispering, fearing he would go to Voldemort. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"I for one wouldn't be surprised if he did" George said glaring at Ginny.  
"After all those who he considered Family lied and betrayed him" Fred continued, glaring at Ron and his parents. Remus began growling his golden eyes were fixated on Dumbledore.  
"He never did have I trail. We just went by what some common slut said. Didn't even look into the issue! Just like Sirius!" Remus said his voice rough and angry. All Hell broke loose after this, each side of the table was yelling at each other save Snape, Draco and Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore had his wand placed at his throat and he shouted.  
"Quiet!" everyone pretty much stopped and looked at the man, he lowered his wand. "Now then as we all know the only proof we need is Ms. Weasley's pregnancy here. Her due date suits the time period!" Draco rolled his and finally spoke up.  
"And have you done a paternity test?" Draco drawled, Snape stepped on his foot reminding him to stay in line. Ginny stood up and held her stomach.  
"And why would I lie?!" she screeched. Hermione stood up at this.  
"Because Harry was GAY! He wouldn't ever touch you! You thought everyone would just believe you; you were going out with Dean when this all supposedly happened! We all know Dean is an Arse! He'd leave you if he did knock you up! You just blamed it on poor Harry to get back at him didn't you?!" Hermione was crying as she yelled, Fred wrapped his arm around her, trying to soothe the distressed girl. Ginny's face had turned red, so had Ron's and Molly's.  
"Dean left be because I wouldn't get rid of the baby, Harry's baby! If it were his he wouldn't have a problem!" Ginny argued. Arthur looked at his daughter for a second and back at his sons on the other side if the table, calculatingly.  
"Then why fight the paternity test Weasley?" Draco drawled yawing, as if bored. He was acting, all he wanted was to yell and scream at her. She looked as if she had been smacked in the face. Ron stood up this time.  
"What the bloody Hell do you know Malfoy?! My sister has gone through enough!" he yelled Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione had glared at the red head.  
"Ronald! You heard Harry say she wasn't his mate! Every time she touched him he got violently ill! It was physically impossible to touch her let alone kiss or rape her! You were there when he said he was bloody gay!" she said, George had stood up.  
"Id like to see a pensive of this so called rape" he glared at his sister. The girl flinched back and Draco smirked, _'Gotcha'_ he thought. Dumbledore had slammed his hands against the table, everyone looked at him again.  
"This is not why we are here! Harry Potter is guilty, the Aurours and I personally saw to this case. Dean Thomas was not in sexual relations with Ms Ginny during this time! We need not put this poor girl through anything else!" he calmed down. "Now then, we need to think about what we are to do about all the criminals that had escaped." with that the meeting began, the entire time the air was strained, they eventually came to the conclusion to offer sanctity to those who turned themselves in (except Harry) or fought for the light, the other would be dealt with later. Draco and Snape left with the Weasleys on their side of the table, Tonks, Hermione and Remus followed. They all met up at the Twins' shop, all heading into their office. Draco quickly warded everything and placed up silencing charms. Soon everyone's face broke out in grins.  
"You got him out!" Hermione said happily. Draco nodded as the twins clasped hands and the older ones in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "When can we see him?!" she asked excitedly, Snape stepped in.  
"Harry is in no condition for this many visitors at once." Hermione's face fell and Remus stepped up to him.  
"Is Harry okay?" Remus asked. Draco smiled at him.  
"Harry is quite fine Remus, actually we have new additions to the family now" everyone looked confused at that. Draco smirked at them; Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
"Some how Harry had gotten himself pregnant with Draco's children. Again doing what was thought impossible. He almost had a miscarriage last night. Both Harry and the brats are fine though. They all are perfectly healthy, only God knows how." Hermione looked confused, Charlie looked shocked, Remus looked ready to kill, Tonks was trying not to laugh, Bill looked as confused as Hermione, Fred and George smiled at each other.  
"Draco! You better run!" the twins joked; Remus was growling his eyes bight gold. Tonks began laughing finally and slapped him on his back; Remus seemed to snap out of it at this point and groaned.  
"Well Congratulations!" Fred said.  
"Was it a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked, Draco smiled.  
"A boy and a girl. James and Victoria" Draco smiled proudly. Remus stared at the blond.  
"Harry had twins? And you named one after his father?" Remus looked shocked at this, Draco nodded.  
"Yes, we did. I thought it appropriate; I knew Harry would like it if we did." Draco said, Remus smiled, Hermione was crying and smiling. Charlie looked like he was ready to pass out and Bill didn't seem to be able to process the information.  
"That's our Harry huh?" George said, Fred nodded agreeing with his brother.  
"Always doing the impossible!" Fred laughed, Charlie shook his head and smiled, Bill began to smile too. Remus collapsed on the couch rubbing his face and Tonks slapped Draco's back before sitting next to Remus, and Hermione had stopped crying at this point.  
"When can we see him?" Remus asked, Snape looked at him wearily.  
"I think it would be best if only you saw him for now." he said, Draco shook his head.  
"Mother and I talked about it Severus. We both think he should live with us for now. It would help Harry. I have a room in the basement set up for your transformations too. There's more then enough room at my private house. Once Harry and the twins settle I think Harry would benefit from everyone else visiting." Draco said. Snape looked at his godson for a moment before nodding his head. Remus stood up and walked over to them.  
"I take it you won't say where you are at." Tonks smirked. Draco shook his head smirking. Snape had grabbed Remus by his arm and they apperated back to Draco's house.

Harry was up stairs playing with the twins when Draco, Snape and Remus arrived. Narcissa was sitting in the living area reading a book and Lucius was staring at the fire. Lucius jumped when the three of them apperated in. The Vampire glared at Remus but didn't say anything as his son glared back at him. Narcissa put the book down and hugged her son.  
"Why hello Remus. I'm glad your here" she looked at Draco. "Harry is upstairs with the twins." Draco nodded as he headed up to his mate and children. When Draco opened the door he saw his mate levitating toys without a wand. Draco quickly came in and shut the door. Harry looked up his eyes wide in shock he kept levitating the toys but didn't have a smile on his face anymore. Draco smiled as he sat down, waving his wand and levitated more toys. The twins gurgled happily. Harry began to smile and snuggled into Draco's side watching their Twins' awe-struck faces. Draco turned to Harry.  
"I didn't know- Harry this is impossible. Mother told me that after birth mothers can't perform magic for at least a week. And then, you doing this without a wand? Merlin love, how?" Harry smiled down at his babies.  
"I've done it before; I've told you about it. Accidental magic you know? But I put galmours on myself all the time, I hadn't realized I ever did this until I was taken away and they didn't take away the things you gave me. I also did it when I heal myself most times when I was there, at least as best I could. It wasn't traceable so if I had the energy to control it I used it this way." Harry sighed. "It's gotten so strong I have no problem with it. I think that's why the twins are okay, my magic kept us alive somehow." Harry said. Draco kissed Harry gently for a moment before pulling away.  
"My little mate, you're amazing. Harry your exceptionally strong" Harry laughed.  
"So are you Dray" Harry said, Draco chuckled at him.  
"We are strongest when together, your magic and my strength. Our magic is bound together; it reacts to each other, and not only that it works so well together" he kissed Harry again. "No one can know this. Even My mother can't know about this" Harry nodded agreeing with his mate, and leaned on him again.  
"I love you Draco. I missed you so much" Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him close.  
"I know elf, I love you too, Merlin knows I missed you. I almost went insane love. Severus kept me in check though, no bloody idea how he did. Knowing I'd get you back soon kept me going. I'm never letting you go again" Harry smiled and snuggled closer sighing contently.  
After another feeding and burp, Draco and Harry carried them down. Once downstairs Harry saw Remus sitting next to Narcissa his face broke out in a huge grin. Remus smiled as he stood up, the two small beings in his arms catching his eye, one blond and one black haired baby resting in each arm. Draco took Victoria so Harry could hug his adoptive father. Remus hugged back gently, happy tears making their way down both of their faces. When they pulled away Harry and Draco sat on the love seat across from Narcissa as Remus sat back down in his seat. Harry once again holding the twins as Draco wrapped an arm around him.  
"Harry how are you?" Remus asked, Harry smiled at him. Lucius stared at the children in his son's mate's arms; this was the first time he saw them. Sure Narcissa had told him what happened but he couldn't believe it, but here was the proof in front of him, completely undenialble.  
"I'm okay Moony. Shocked for sure but happy" Draco kissed his forehead, looking back down at the twins grinning. Remus looked at the twins in Harry's arms.  
"Which one is Victoria and James?" the werewolf asked.  
"The blond is James, the Brunette is Victoria" Harry said. Just then the twins began kicking and moving around, gurgling at Harry, tiny almost smiles of their faces. Harry giggled at them and kissed them both lovingly.  
"Harry, every one missed you so much. Hermione tried to get an appeal, but you never got a trial; she fought so hard to get you one too. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie disowned themselves from their family right away. Tonks almost strangled Dumbledore when she first heard the news. I almost attacked him on a full moon. We all pulled together, planned to get you out. Then that snake-faced bastard planned a raid and we knew it was our chance. Hermione figured what level you would be held on and the security spells and curses that would guard you. Bill taught Draco how to break the toughest curses there. Charlie well he sent the dragons to deal with the Dementors, being animals they aren't affected by them. I couldn't do much for yesterday was a full moon, I'm sorry for that, I am. But I've been trying to see why they never tried you." Remus rubbed his face tiredly. "Everyone seems to think that because Gineveara is pregnant it's all the proof they needed to keep you there. I for one think the kid will come out to be blue eyed and blond haired, there is no doubt to any of us that she had Dean impregnate her and Obliviated him." he looked up determined. "Your name will be cleared Harry, everyone is working on it" Harry looked at Remus silently; he tried to take in all that the man had told him. He looked down at his children; it would be much easier to raise them if his name was cleared. Dumbledore would never know about them though, after his little prank on that blasted book of his; none born to either Harry or Draco would ever show up on that book; those blood lines cut off from the book of souls until Harry released it. Harry smiled; once Ginny gave birth the book would show her lies. He smiled at his adoptive father and nodded  
"I think everything will be okay" he finally said; Draco smiled at him, Narcissa too, Lucius snorted and Snape smiled slightly. Remus sighed and smiled back at Harry. Yes everything would be okay, that was for sure.  
Over the next few weeks the twins finally slept through the night, Harry had healed, no longer plagued by nightmares and flashbacks of Azkaban. Everyone visited him as often as they could. Draco got the twins birth pendants; doves. Hermione and Fred were named the godparents of Victoria, Bill and Fleur the godparents of James. Blaise and Pansy soon went into hiding; they feared the dark mark and went to Spain. The snakes Harry brought with them occupied the Gardens outside and lived freely there, Istral stayed closer then ever to Harry.  
Draco, Snape and Remus attended many order meetings, Snape and Draco went to may Death Eater ones as well.  
Remus had taken to training Harry while the twins slept, Harry's new wand just as good as his last. Draco and Harry had researched contraception charms and created one that would work for their creature heritages seeing as Harry had a womb now. The twins now had a nursery room, their cribs moved there. Draco and Harry had to make up for lost time. The twins were a month old when Snape had given them an okay to resume their intimate activities.  
Harry was in the shower letting the water cascade down him, when he felt a warm body press up behind him. Draco smirked as he kissed Harry's shoulder, running his hands up and down the lithe body in front of him. Harry purred and leaned into the touch. Draco rubbed his growing erection up and down Harry's cheeks, Harry moaned at the feel, pressing back against the hard length. Smiling Draco turned Harry around and bent down to kiss his mate passionately. Harry moaned as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, Harry's legs coming up to wrap themselves around the blonde's waist. Draco turned of the shower and led them to their bed, throwing Harry on the bed Draco crawled up to meet him.  
The two kissed for what seemed like hours, Draco petting Harry, and stroking their lengths together. Harry was a moaning writhing mess when Draco finally began to prepare him, fucking him with his fingers.  
"Draco! Please, oh! Nnyaaa! Please!" Harry moaned his face bright red, griping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "Dray! Inside me, please! Need you!" he pleaded. Gulping Draco pulled his fingers out, casting the contraception charm and lubricating Harry's hole and his cock before slowly sinking himself in. Harry arched at the intrusion, pleasure overriding his system.  
Draco had to calm himself before he began thrusting slowly into his mate, stroking his insides deliciously. Harry hung on to Draco, his nails leaving red angry trails on the blonde's back. Harry moaned and screamed his prostate abused by Draco's thick cock. Draco reached down to stroke Harry with his thrust to find the length already weeping. Draco growled out.  
"My Harry, all mine" Harry whimpered in agreement, Draco bit down on Harry's neck, feeding. Harry was sent over the edge the stimulation too much for him. After a few more thrusts Draco joined him, pumping Harry full of his seed, the extreme fullness Harry felt sent him into another orgasm. The two laid there panting, catching their breath. Draco kissed Harry gently before pulling out and rolling over to the side, pulling Harry onto him. The two fell asleep in their embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is more! I hope you guys have liked the story so far, it's not over yet! :)  
**  
As the months ticked by the twins grew, they could now sit up and crawl small distances. They both proved to have Draco's tamable hair. It was early October and everything at the house seemed perfect. Harry was happier then ever, Ginny's due date was coming up and all truth would be revealed.  
Harry was downstairs with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius, playing with the twins. Draco sat on the ground with Harry and the twins watching them crawl around and gum toys. Remus was in his special room, the full moon being tonight. Snape had suddenly apperated in the living room, scaring the twins. They crawled to Harry as he soothed them, holding them close. Draco stood up.  
"That Weasley brat had her blasted child. Dumbledore called for an emergency meeting at the St Muggoes." Nodding Draco leaned down to kiss Harry goodbye.  
"I'll be back soon my little mate" Harry smiled up at him and kissed him back. Draco smiled back at him before kissing the twins' heads and leaving with Severus. The twins began to yawn, it was their nap time.

Once Harry had put the twins to sleep he made his way downstairs. When he got down there Narcissa greeted him smiling, Lucius however glared at him. Sighing Harry made his way to sit next to Narcissa, smiling at her.

"You seem happy Harry. I'm glad" Narcissa said, "We were all worried for a while you know?" Lucius snorted at this, that caused his wife to glare heatedly at him.

"Not all of us" he muttered. Harry chose to ignore him as Narcissa continued.

"You were held in one of the most secure cells there. No one knows what happened there, you look so haunted when we talk about it Harry, just like now" Harry smiled sadly at Narcissa.

"Why are you so worried about him?! He was only there for a little over four months! I was there for over a blasted year!" Lucius growled; Harry looked at him sympathetically. "Don't you look at me that way Potter!" He practically yelled; Harry glared at him openly at that point.

"And don't you yell you bloody moron! James and Victoria are sleeping! Don't you dare wake them up and scare them you twat!" Harry growled quietly, Narcissa almost laughed at that. Lucius however didn't find this amusing at all.

"And who are you to tell me what to do Brat?" Harry snorted this time.

"If I'm not wrong, Draco is the head of your family now. I wonder what he'd say if you scared our children hm?" Harry sneered; the older man growled and slammed his cane down on the floor.

"I will not be told what to by a filthy half-breed!" Harry snarled at him at this point.

"And what exactly do you know oh great Lucius Malfoy?! Do you know I'm a Dark Elf? That I'm the heir to Gryffindor? Do you truly know anything about me?" Harry stood up and walked over to the man pointing in his face. "Do you know what I've been through? What my life has been like? Do you know anything about my parents and what they sacrificed for me to live?!" Harry was growling his eyes glowing bright green. Lucius was surprised at how much they resembled like the killing curse at that moment. "You don't know a damn thing. You're a coward who ran to Voldemort when you couldn't get your way, you and many other purebloods. You forced your family to follow you! You never gave them a choice! You know nothing of the world; know nothing of true pain and heart break. You are the filthy one here Lucius, not me." Harry finished, he was about to turn around when Lucius stood up glaring at him.

"_I_ know nothing? Surely you're mistaken! I know of your Mudblood of a mother. I know you survived the killing curse from pure _luck_. You may be viewed as a pureblood from being an elf but your nothing more then a useless child. I was in Azkaban for over a year and you dare say I don't know pain or heart break? I was separated from my mate for over a year, you only a few months. I was beaten and tortured there you brat. How dare you-" Harry pushed Lucius back down, magic gently surrounding him as his eyes became fierce.

"Oh poor you! Beaten for a blasted year. Do you know what it is like to be cut open? Have some one poke and prod at your insides and cut into an organ you never knew you had? Have you ever felt that? Have you ever been told of life growing inside you that was believed to be impossible and that, that very life could be lost?! Have you been locked away since birth, been treated like dirt for over 15 years? Have you felt someone who wasn't your mate try to touch you? You know nothing of my life or what I've suffered. You never knew of what I went through in Azkaban and heaven help me _no one_ will ever know! I bore your grandchildren unknowingly, and then I was told they could die when I never knew of them in the first place. I laid there as Severus cut them out of me, hoping, praying they'd be okay. Now you tell me who here truly knows what pain is?" Harry growled before Turing around quickly and leaving to go upstairs, Narcissa following him. Both leaving a stunned Lucius behind.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP*************  
**

At the hospital Dumbledore had a private room set up for the meeting. Everyone was sitting in the room, Dumbledore at the front. His posture was slouched; Arthur, Molly and Ron sat next to them, their heads bowed. Draco and Severus sat near the other Weasleys and Hermione. Ginny walked in last, a bundle in her arms, the head covered, she was crying. The headmaster cleared his throat.  
"I have called the meeting today, as you see Ms. Weasley has given birth. But we have all made a grave mistake. The baby, resembles nothing of Harry Potter, instead he resembles Dean Thomas." he sighed and pinched his nose. "A paternity test revealing that the baby is indeed Dean's son. Upon further evaluation and pensive from Mr. Thomas we can conclude he was Obliviated. We acquired a pensive from Ginny herself under Aurours orders. It seems that Ginny herself impregnated herself with a fertilization potion and Obliviated Mr. Thomas after the act." he sighed. "Harry Potter was innocent. We cleared all charges on him. But we cannot find him." he looked at the other order members. "but we no longer need him. If he does show and turn to us he will receive what anyone else does." Dumbledore concluded. Fred stood up.  
"What about her? She lied and got Harry an innocent child sent to Azkaban?" Fred asked, glaring at the red headed woman. Ginny flinched the newborn now beginning to wail. Ginny began crying again, trying and failing to calm down the infant. Hermione briskly stood up and took the baby from her arms, rocking and swaying like she had seen Harry do many times before. The baby soon stopped wailing, whimpering. Draco glared at Ginny.  
"Did you even feed him yet?" Draco growled, Ginny shook her head, covering her ears shaking back and forth. Hermione quickly gave the baby to Draco, frowning down at the infant he saw he looked like Dean, sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Draco bounced the baby like he did with James. The baby seemed to like it. Hermione came back in with a bottle and took the baby back feeding it. Ron looked at Hermione, obvious guilt in his eyes.  
"So not only does she hurt Harry she forgets to feed her own son. She's not capable of taking care of a baby." Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"That's my grandson! He's not going anywhere." Molly protested. Arthur looked at his wife wearily. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Dean has a right to know! It's his child!" Hermione whispered the baby soon done eating, he began whimpering again. Hermione looked confused for a moment.  
"You have to burp him" Severus drawled, Hermione didn't seem to know how, so Bill quickly took the babe and began to burp him.  
"We will have to tell Mr. Thomas about his child. If he doesn't want it we will have to send it off to an orphanage. Unless someone takes the responsibility of being the child's caretaker." Dumbledore said, Molly was about to intervene when he cut her off. "I'm sorry Molly dear, but the council deemed you unfit for caring for the child, Ginny needs to be under house arrest until a court date is set; she is not stable enough to care for him. The healers had said once found out for her crimes she became hysterical. She doesn't understand her situation and is unstable." Molly began crying at this. "For now-" Bill cut the headmaster off.  
"Fleur and I can take care of him; despite what Ginny has done he is still my nephew. I'll take care of him if Dean doesn't." Dumbledore nodded at him thoughtfully.  
"Well then follow me we will take care of the paper work after confronting Dean, he should be arriving shortly" Bill followed him with the baby in his arm, Fleur following him. Ron came up to Hermione after they left.  
"Mione, I'm so so-" the girl glared at him.  
"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Ronald! Harry suffered because of you again! If Harry forgives you I just might but until then you suffer from what you helped Ginny do!" she said harshly. Draco smirked at the two of them; the weasel deserved what he got. She pointed at the other order members who had believed Ginny's lies. "Harry, a 16 year old CHILD was sent to Azkaban! He was there for 4 months! Who knows how much he has suffered! It's your fault for betraying him, your fault he was put through pain and your fault if he never comes back! How you all went from thinking he was our only hope to wanting nothing but to be rid of him is beyond me! If he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, it's your fault if we lose this damned war!" she shouted, Ginny became hysterical. Those who believed Harry's innocence soon left the room. Bill came and met them outside with the boy still in his arms; Dean didn't want him so he and Fleur now had a baby boy. He went straight home to his mate. Charlie went back to Russia, Snape to his house. Hermione, Fred and George side-longed with Draco to his private home to see Harry.  
Harry had just got the twins to fall asleep again for their second nap when Draco, Fred, George and Hermione arrived in the living area. When he came down he saw Draco and ran into his arms. Draco smiled fondly down at harry hugging him back. He pulled away to see his friends smiling at him.  
"Harry! They cleared you name!" Harry smiled at them, still leaning on Draco. The Weasley twins began to laugh.  
"Should've seen Ronnykins' face!" Fred said, George looked at him and smirked.  
"Looked a down right shamed didn't he?" George replied. "Molly almost had a cow!" he continued.  
"Oh yes!" Fred nodded. Fred looked at Harry. "They took the baby, Bill and Fleur are going to be the adoptive parents. Dean didn't want him, don't blame him, he doesn't even remember being with Ginny like that!" Harry almost laughed; he opted for snuggling closer to Draco. After that they spent about an hour chatting until Hermione had to leave, Fred and George escorting her home. Draco sat down on the couch pulling Harry into his lap. Harry giggles as he leaned into his mate, sighing content.  
"So how was your day kitten?" Harry giggled at his mate; Draco was rubbing his scalp making Harry purr.  
"Mmh it was good" Draco stopped to wrap his arms around Harry's hips; Harry pouted when Draco stopped messaging his scalp. "Your father freaked out when I took the twins outside and started talking to the snakes there" (this was after their argument, Lucius trialed after him and Narcissa all day quietly after that, almost as if he was apologizing.) Harry turned slightly to face Draco smiling. "He looked like he shit himself! And when the twins played with the snakes he just about passed out. I played a little prank on him after that. The small one, the king snake Istral sent to Azkaban to comfort me, I had the twins play with her. Then while he was distracted I had about five snakes climb up his pants!" Harry started to giggle. "The more he demanded them to get off the higher up I told them to go. The twins were laughing Draco! I eventually called the snakes off telling him if he ever hurt my children in anyway or if I thought he threatened their well being to expect worse." Draco shook his head at his mate smirking at him. "Oh yeah and Draco I charmed his hair neon pink" Harry began giggling again; Draco looked at his mate flabbergasted. His father had to be pissed, his hair was his pride, and Harry fucked with it.  
"How the Hell were you not sorted in Slytherin?" Draco finally asked, Harry stopped giggling and looked at his mate, his eyes glittering mischievously.  
"Who says I wasn't?" Harry replied, Draco looked at Harry confused and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Harry smiled and turned around in Draco's grip, straddling his thighs and caressing his face. "The sorting hat originally wanted me in Slytherin house. I told it no, any house but Slytherin, because you see there was this blond bloke who in Madam Mudkins robe shop insulted my first friend and spouted off about how pureblooded wizards are superior to everyone else. He reminded me terribly of my cousin at the time. But later he insulted Ron, the only other person to be nice to me." Harry leaned in closely. "But I do wish now that I let the hat have its way then. Much less pain would've happened then" he whispered. Draco smiled sadly before kissing Harry gently and lovingly. Draco caressed Harry's face once he pulled away smiling at him.  
"Yes well, either way my love, I'll still and always will be here. So it no longer matters." Draco said, Harry smiled at him and hugged him before leaning up to kiss his mate. Draco smiled before dominating the kiss. Harry pulled away breathless, resting his head on Draco's. "Harry?"  
"Yeah Dray?"  
"How do you feel about privately taking your NEWTS with me under Severus? This way we don't have to worry about jobs once this blasted war is over?" Harry pulled away slightly and looked at Draco, searching his eyes.  
"I guess. I mean my name is cleared now but I don't want to go out just yet. I'll most likely be bombarded with questions I'm not ready to answer." Harry said his eyes wide and pleading.  
"Harry if Severus is giving it privately, it means we can take it here in the study" Draco smiled at him.  
"Okay then, when?" Harry said, leaning back on Draco, no longer uncomfortable.  
"How about in a week love?" Harry nodded. After a few minutes the twins began to cry, Harry smiled as Draco chuckled and they went up stairs to get their twins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, here we are again!**

It was Christmas time again; Harry and Draco took their NEWTS late October and where awaiting the results. Draco was sure he'd receive all O's and Harry would get both O's and E's. Harry had gone out a few times to get the twins gifts for Christmas and to get a few things from the Potter Vault, each time he went under a extremely strong Notice me not charm and Istral was wrapped around his neck. The Order was losing ground quickly in the war, much of Wizarding London was over taken with Death Eaters, and other Wizarding areas outside of Britain suffered the worst. Hogwarts had become a safe house to those who once lived in enemy territory, most orphans from the war were put there and Dumbledore was working to get them in Orphanages. Hogwarts was the safest place that anyone in order knew of. Remus was attacked repeatedly by order members begging him to get Harry back in the war, they all were avidly denied. Draco's position as a spy had almost been compromised when Ron tried to follow him to a Death Eater meeting. Bill and Fleur were married now with a baby they had named him Philip, so had gone into a safe house, only Harry and Charlie knew of the location.  
The twins now 8 months old were happy and healthy; they loved playing with Harry and Draco. Now that it was winter the snakes had moved into the basement; Lucius had pitched a fit about this, Harry simply cast a hair dye charm on him, charming his hair pink again and he shut his mouth. Draco was having fun exploring Harry's Slytherin side when he decided to let it out. Only last week Harry had sent the Weasleys (Molly Arthur Ron and Ginny) anonymous letters venting out the pain and betrayal he had felt after a particularly horrible letter. Not Only that Snape had suffered from many potions exploding on him, Remus had to live with green hair for a week and Harry had somehow made all of the candy Dumbledore ate taste like vomit. There was only one week left until Christmas and everyone at the house seemed excited for it.  
Harry was changing Victoria as James sat on the floor playing with a stuffed Dragon. Once done Victoria was dressed in a long-sleeve pink shirt with silver lettering surrounded by flowers saying 'Cutie' with blue jeans and pink socks. Harry then changed James into a green shirt that had black lettering with a Blue Dragon on his shirt saying 'Just like Dad' with dark colored jeans and black socks. Harry then picked them both up and headed downstairs with them. In the living area Narcissa was putting the finishing touches on the tree. She smiled as she finished and turned to see Harry. Harry set the twins down and they crawled straight to their toys.  
Severus burst in holding a bloodied Draco at his side. Harry began to cry silently as he rushed over to his side and quickly pulling out his wand grabbing Draco from Snap; Harry put Draco down on the couch. Narcissa ushered the twins into the library. Harry quickly cast numerous healing spells on Draco. Soon the blood was gone and Draco began to sit up. Harry's tears began to stop as he quickly sat in Draco's lap and exposing his neck, Snape got out a blood replenishing potion knowing he would need it. Draco's eyes glowed blue before switching back their stunning silver, he latched onto Harry's neck sucking greedily. Harry held onto Draco, rubbing his back letting him feed. Once sated Draco pulled away and Snape quickly fed Harry the potion.  
"Draco what on earth happened to you?" Harry asked worriedly. Severus went to fetch Narcissa and the twins. The twins crawled right to Harry reaching up at him; he bent over and picked them up placing them on his lap, bouncing them. Narcissa walked in looking at her son. Draco hugged his family tightly, kissing the twins' foreheads and kissing Harry's lips. Severus answered for him.  
"The Dark Lord thought it would be a good idea to torture a half-blood's family; this included her children and pure-blooded husband. When the time came to hurt the children no older then 7, he lost it. Everyone turned their wands on him, he took allot of them out. Until The Dark Lord himself stepped in, cast several cutting curses and ultimately the killing curse. When he did that a green light enveloped him, blocking the attack. He thought he killed Draco for he passed out as the clash of magic threw him back into a tree. I got to him in time and brought him here" Harry leaned his head on Draco, their children cradled between them. Harry bit his lips; he would defiantly have to explain this if they asked him. Draco held Harry and his children.  
"Well at least You don't have to go back to that mad man" Narcissa said finally.  
"Harry" Draco whispered. Harry flinched, he knew Draco would ask. "I thought I was going to die, all that ran through my mind was you and the twins. That I couldn't leave you alone. God Harry you have no idea how hard it was to fight it Harry, the darkness. I stayed awake I knew I had to, then I saw you, and everything got better I felt stronger just by seeing your face" he whispered to Harry. Harry smiled and kissed him before setting the twins down so they could play; wrapping his arms around Draco's neck he hugged him tightly. Draco hugged him back, whispering words of comfort in his ears. Harry pulled away to kiss Draco and smile at him.  
"You kept your promise" Harry whispered gently, Draco smirked at him.  
"Of course I did, I always will Harry. I can't bare to part with you" Draco replied rocking Harry gently.

Over the next week Harry and the twins were overjoyed to have Draco with them all day, no more Death Eater meetings or answering to Voldemort's beck and call. After the twins opened all their presents and the adults ate dinner everyone went to bed. That night as Draco and Harry made love Harry had rid Draco's dark mark of all magic, now it was just a tattoo. The two of them hadn't realized it until before they fell asleep and calmed down. This led to Draco snogging the living daylights out of Harry and yet another round of love making. Today there was another order meeting and Draco had to attend. Harry and the twins were left with Narcissa in the living area after went.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP*************  
**

Draco was sitting at table in the great hall, Severus to his right and Hermione to his left; Fred and George sat next to Hermione. At the end of the table sat Dumbledore. Remus had just walked in and sat next to Severus. Once everyone in the Order was called for the headmaster began.  
"We are losing ground in Europe, England stands strong but the other nations are falling." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as I hate to say it, we need everyone we can get, including Harry Potter." everyone seemed to sigh in agreement. Draco was about to jump up and start yelling at them, but Hermione beat him to it.  
"No bloody fucking way!" Hermione yelled. "You all have no right to ask anything from him let alone ask for this!" she hit the table. "No! As much as I hate for Voldemort to win you are not asking Harry! For once he has a normal life and is happy. Neither I nor anyone here" she gestured to every one on who supported Harry. "will ask this of him! You think for a moment that anyone he trusts would bring him back into this?! He's happy for once in his life, you won't ruin this!" she finished, she was panting from yelling so much. The headmaster turned to Remus his eyes pleading.  
"Remus-" the werewolf began growling, his eyes flashing gold.  
"Go fuck yourself old man" he growled out, Dumbledore shut up and glanced at Snape. The potions master leered at him and shook his head. This resulted in the whole room arguing with one another.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP***************_  
_

Harry was playing with his twins when he felt his mate's discomfort. He knew what it was about, Remus had told him the Order was trying to find him and put him out on the field again. He looked down at his twins; if he were to go he would have to lay down some rules. If Old Snake face won his children would be in danger, he couldn't let that happen. Closing his eyes he found his answer, he looked at Narcissa.  
"Harry?" she asked, Harry smiled sadly.  
"I have to fight again." he looked back down at his children. "Beating Voldemort myself seems to be the only way the Order is convinced will win them the war" Narcissa was about to argue the point but Harry cut her off. "And I think that it might be true, I cant leave this war to anyone, I wont let my family suffer from their mistakes. I need to go to Hogwarts and lay down the law. I will only work with them under my terms. So want to help me make a Slytherin worthy entrance?" he finishes. Narcissa smirked at him before nodding. The Order will defiantly be surprised.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP*************  
**

_**'Draco where are you?'**_ Draco looked surprised when his mate called out to him.  
_**'In the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Why Harry? Is everything okay?**_' Draco replied, he heard giggles coming from his mate.  
_**'Everything is fine Dray, I just wanted to know'**_ Harry answered. Draco sat there confused for a moment ignoring the commotion around him.  
The Doors of the Great hall slammed open, Harry's snakes flooded the floor. People began to scream thinking Voldemort had walked in but instead Harry emerged, Istral draped around his neck. He was wearing his leather pants and combat boots, his phoenix robes fluttering behind him, his black silk dress shirt shining. Harry was carrying James, Narcissa holding Victoria and was right next to him, and Lucius followed with a smug look on his face. The three of them made their way into the hall, everyone was silent, and the snakes slithered around Harry and his family in a protective manner. Draco had gotten up to join his family, his mother giving him Victoria. All Hell broke loose everyone talking at once trying to figure what was doing on. Harry's friends quickly rushed over to him ready to protect him if needed. Dumbledore quickly quieted them by shouting. This caused the twins to wail unused to the noise and commotion, their cries being the only sound in the hall. Harry and Draco quickly soothed them glaring at the headmaster for being so dammed stupid. Harry handed James to Hermione and headed straight to Dumbledore.  
"Hello Professor" he spat. Everyone flinched at Harry's icy tone.  
"Hello Harry" Dumbledore replied, almost smug sounding.  
"You have no right to call me that anymore old man. I am here for one reason and one reason alone, to protect my family. So I will help you, only if you follow my requirements, if not I will walk out that door and take everyone I hold dear with me and we head off to Canada or some other place were the war won't reach us." Dumbledore nodded. "I fight under my terms only, as in I fight when I want where I want: I chose the battles my mate and I engage in. Is that clear" people began talking at this, Dumbledore had raised his hand and silences them.  
"Of course what else?" Harry smirked leering at everyone in the room, besides his friends and family.  
"The Orphans of the war stay here, if you've forgotten it was a Wizarding child that stayed at a muggle orphanage that became a dark lord." Harry's smirk widened when gasps filled the hall. "My children and friends live at Draco's house. My friends will get us if there is something of importance. No one outside of this room will know I'm helping you, nor will they know of my children or so help me I will make Voldemort look like a good Wizard compared to what I will do to you. Not only that but you will resign from being headmaster after this is all over with. You obviously don't have the best interest of the children or the light side" the old coot looked surprised at this. "And you explain why I really went to Azkaban" Harry folded his arms. Everyone was chatting now, and Dumbledore couldn't silence them. "Or should I tell them? After all I know all about it, how else could Victoria or James be born without your knowledge?" Dumbledore flinched and everyone got quiet again.  
"What do you mean mate?" Ron spoke up, Harry glared at him. Draco gave Victoria back to his mom and rushed the Ginger pointing his want at his throat.  
"Don't you ever, EVER, call him that again or I'll hex your fucking bollocks of I swear!" he growled. Harry's face softened.  
"Dray, calm down" he whispered, Draco looked at his mate and then back at the weasel, he growled and took great joy in Ron's fear stricken face. Draco made his way to harry and grabbed him behind the waist.  
"Why you look so surprised headmaster. What ever could be the problem?" Harry said mockingly. He turned to everyone in the room. "I am a dark elf, I went trough my inheritance last summer. For those of you who don't know Godrick Gryffindor was the last documented dark elf; the Potter family is his direct descendants. Draco is a Veela-Vampire hybrid and he is my mate. My soul mate whom I am bonded to. The twins over there are our children. I bore and gave birth to them, so in that sense I am their mother." Harry looked at his mate lovingly.  
"How come I never knew of them? It should be-" Dumbledore was cut off.  
"Impossible?! Yes well it seems to be a problem of mine, doing the so called impossible. I bewitched that blasted book of yours! I made it so you would never see another Malfoy or Potter child again." Arthur stood up at this his face stricken between worried and fearful.  
"What book?" he asked. Harry smirked at the man before continuing.  
"The book of souls; does that ring any bells?" Harry sneered. He didn't wait for anyone's reaction before he continued. "I found it last year, looked through it too. Found out I wasn't even related to the muggles I lived with for so long. My mother was adopted! Her mother was Mrs. Prewet, her father was Voldemort himself." gasps where heard all throughout the room, Draco tightened his grip on Harry. "it seems he raped Mrs. Prewet and she died in childbirth, there was something peculiar about the whole thing, and how did Molly and her brothers not know of my mom's birth. Well there was this little side note, in the headmaster's handwriting. It read 'Obliviated' he removed any and every memory of her from her family. It was pure luck my mom was sorted into Gryffindor, taking after her mother and sister instead of her father. That surely would have been hard to explain huh professor?" he pointed at the old man "You put me in that house, with those people who hated and despised anything to do with magic. I was beaten and tortured my entire life there, and you knew. You knew everything and did nothing to stop it." Harry seemed to be finished and the noise began to pick up again, smirking Harry made his way over to his family and friends with Draco holding his hand. They both took a twin and the group made their way out, leaving Dumbledore to deal with the mess.

The group eventually made their way back to Draco's house. The twins now tired, Harry picked them up to take them to their room for their nap. Once in their cribs Harry watched them fall asleep smiling at them. Sighing he turned to leave bracing himself for the many questions he was sure to be asked when he left. Harry made his way downstairs, everyone was looking at him expectantly, biting his lips he tried to pull himself together. Draco sensing his mate's distress quickly came up to him and pulled him into his arms. Harry leaned heavily on Draco letting his mate hold and comfort him. Harry looked at everyone as Draco held him. Hermione was the first to say something.  
"Harry. What- what did you mean by all that?" she asked; Harry smiled sadly and leaned closer to Draco. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's wrist and one coming up to cradle his head lovingly.  
"Well it's all true." Fawkes had flown in the room at this point perching at the fireplace; Istral was flicking his tongue on Harry. "Istral had shown me the book, he said the Fawkes had told him there was something I needed to see" Harry sighed. "I opened the book, there was every family tree of anyone Witch or Wizard who possessed magic, and this includes muggle bourns. It had my dad's family tree dating back to Godrick himself. And my mom's. God I felt sick when I saw it, it showed Mrs. Prewet and Voldemort. The connection on it was different it was severed and it was dark black. The only thing that came to mind was that he raped her. There was a side note on the Prewet family as I said earlier. Dumbledore got rid of any evidence and put my mom in an orphanage." Harry hid his face from everyone. "I'm his grandson! I'm that bastard's grandson! I'm the heir to two houses and a freak!" Draco began whispered to Harry at this point as the boy cried into his chest.  
"Harry, my little mate you are not a freak. You are an amazing, beautiful person. You are the one who bore our children. God Harry if only you could see how amazing you are love" Draco whispered to him, Harry clutched on to Draco as he calmed down. Fred and George looked at each other deciding to brighten the mood.  
"So we're cousins huh?" Fred joked. George smiled brightly.  
"You always were family to us Harry. Now we know your blood related to us too!" Fred smiled at this one.  
"Wait until Bill and Fleur hear about this!" George looked at Harry, Harry giggles quietly and looked at everyone. He was greeted with his friends smiling faces; even Lucius had a small smile gracing his face as well. Narcissa was beaming at him, Snape looked like he had a half smile on his face, and Remus was smiling supportively as well. Harry looked at Draco who smiled and nodded at him. Harry pulled away and ran to Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie and Remus, the group all hugging Harry. Draco smiled as he watched his mate. Salazar; the crup puppy had come running in at the commotion and began jumping on everyone and everything. Harry pulled away from his family to pick up the puppy and smiled at his mate who returned his smile.  
For once everything would truly be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**More, more, more! I hope you've likes the story thus far! This next chapter should be fun!**

It had been about week since Harry made his grand entrance into Hogwarts, since then Draco invited Hermione and her family to stay with him along with the Weasley twins. Draco had a cottage on the grounds of his plot which he offered to them. Hermione was shocked but accepted the offer. Fred and George had accepted under the conditions of paying rent. Draco agreed simply to get them to stay, he didn't need the money but he knew to keep Harry safe and happy he would do anything. Draco had a smaller cottage which was more like a Rancher for the twins to inhabit. Harry was happy to learn his friends were staying with them. Since then life had been hectic. The twins often entertained James and Victoria. Hermione on the other hand often spent her time reading the many books Draco had in the library; her parents often stayed in the cottage with each other.  
Today Harry was in the living area with Draco and their twins. Narcissa was in the basement with Lucius, Remus, and Snape. Harry was playing with one of the many magical toys Fred and George made specifically for them, taking joy in watching his children laugh and smile. Draco watched them, a small smile on his face. For some reason Harry's sent began to change; it smelled sweeter, more irresistible then usual and as the seconds ticked by his face grew flush. He was getting hot, yet he ignored his discomfort in favor of playing with his babies. Draco however was becoming increasing aroused; he shifted in his seat as he watched his mate heatedly.  
The twins had crawled over to Harry, both reaching for him as they whimpered at him. Knowing it was time for their lunch Harry took of his shirt, picking his chilrend up as he sat down on the sofa next to Draco. He held them close to his chest and soon the twins latched on feeding, harry flinched realizing his nipples had become more sensitive for some strange reason. Draco licked his lips at the sight, gulping as he watched his children feed from his mate. If he wasn't already hard his cock would've jumped to life, only now it hardened painfully. Harry hummed as they fed; he glanced up at Draco and caught his glance. Harry blushed; Draco looked ready to pounce at any given moment, his eyes glazed over in lust. Gulping Harry looked back down at the twins trying to will his erection to subside. He almost groaned when Draco wrapped his arm around, their skin brushing against each other's. Once the twins were done feeding he put them down, they crawled towards their toys giggling as they played. Draco pushed Harry against the couch quickly attacking his lips with his own. Harry moaned as he responded, he felt so hot and Draco made it worse in the best of ways. Realizing their children were still there he tried to push him away, Draco only growled at him, kissing him harder. After many tries Harry finally got Draco to pull away a fraction on an inch.  
"Draco!" Harry moaned as Draco ground against him trying to get him to comply. "Dray, please! The twins" Harry moaned again. "Draco!" Draco growled and attacked his neck kissing and nipping at it. Harry moaned as he grabbed his wand from his back pocket, wordlessly casting his Patronus, it took the form of a Dragon that quickly flew off to Hermione asking her to get her _Arse over here quickly_. Hermione walked in through the back door, and saw Harry's struggle. He obviously didn't want to protest his mate but their children were on the floor next to them playing. Draco smelling the new entry began growling as he bit down on Harry. Harry arched into his mate, trying to hold back his whimpers of pleasure as Draco fed from him in front of his friend. Hermione quickly understanding the situation went to get the adults.  
"Draco!" Narcissa shouted this resulted in him quickly releasing his wings, ripping through his shirt as he encased Harry in them. Hermione looked at them completely shocked. Narcissa was about to yell at him before Lucius stopped him.  
"Narcissa don't. The boy is in heat, God I can smell him from here. Draco went into his rut cycle in response." The adults looked at each other before Narcissa calmly approached them, Draco was growling at her, his eyes flashing back and forth between his stunning blue silver and glowing bright neon blue, drawing his body closer to Harry's in a protective manner. Harry purred, and began rubbing his chest soothingly.  
"Draco darling, you need to take Harry upstairs. You don't want James and Victoria to see this." Draco glanced at the twins for a moment before back at Narcissa. "Not only that you don't want your father or I to see, let alone anyone else who lives here to see. If you stay here anyone could see you" she paused. "And Harry" Draco growled before apperating them into their room.  
Harry landed on the bed, once in the privacy of their room Draco quickly cast a silencing charm then proceeded to snogg Harry senseless. Harry kissed back, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck moaning into the kiss. Draco had retracted his wings at this point. Draco pulled away from the kiss, and quickly ripped their clothes off. Harry groaned as their erections brushed against each others, their heated skin touching as they lay flush together.  
"Harry" Draco growled, Harry whimpered, turning his head to expose his neck in a submissive gesture. Draco purred at his mate, caressing his body gently, leaning down to kiss his nipples. Bringing one into his mouth Draco nipped at the hardening bud, this caused Harry to arch into Draco, whimpering when began to suck. Draco tasted Harry's milk for the first time, it was sweet, and Draco almost lost it at this point.  
"Draco, please Draco." Harry pleaded as he looked up at his mate; his hair was more tousled then normal, his eyes half lidded in desire and his face blushing bright red. Draco smirked, taking their erections into his hand, stroking them slowly, their precome lubricating them wonderfully. Harry lolled his head to the side and bit his lip. Draco growled, forcing Harry's lips open with his tongue before claiming his mouth. Harry whined when Draco pulled away.  
"Don't ever hide your noises from me Harry" Draco whispered hoarsely, Harry nodded. Smirking Draco quickly kissed Harry again, and stroked them roughly.  
"Dray! Oh God please Draco!" Harry whined, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, pulling them impossibly close.  
"What Harry? What do you want?" Draco replied. Harry whimpered, thrusting his hips up. Draco chuckled at Harry before nuzzling his neck, licking a stripe down his jugular, nipping at the base of his neck affectionately.  
"Please! I need you! Please!" Draco grabbed Harry's hips before he could thrust them into his again. Harry whimpered attempting to roll his hips into Draco's again. His was heat turning him into mush.  
"Tell me Harry, what do you want?" Draco teased Harry, lightly grinding himself on Harry, relishing in the whimpers Harry let out. "Tell me" he whispered before nibbling on his ear lobe.  
"I-inside-oh! Draco please! I need you inside me please!" Draco growled, moving his hand to prepare his lover. Harry moaned and thrashed around as Draco fucked him with his fingers. Deeming Harry loose enough Draco quickly slicked up his aching cock before muttering a contraception charm and quickly thrusting himself into Harry. Harry screamed out, arching into Draco as his prostate was hit dead on. Draco didn't wait for Harry to adjust before quickly pulling out and thrusting back in. Harry writhed beneath Draco as he was taken fast and hard. His nails trailed down Draco's back as he clanged onto to him, his hips bucking up meeting Draco thrust to thrust. All too soon Harry felt his stomach tightening before he released, his seed exploding in between them some splashing onto his chin as he shouted Draco's name in Parsle Tongue. Draco growled out Harry's name releasing into Harry's all too willing entrance.  
Draco pulled out and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry and Draco where still unbelievably hard. Draco noticed their matching problem before sitting down, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry positioned himself above Draco, sinking down on the large appendage. Harry moaned as he was filled again, Draco fully inside him. Harry looked down at Draco, who stared back at him lovingly. Harry sighed when Draco kissed him hungrily before he grabbed Harry by the hips. Harry got the message and lifted himself up until only the tip remained inside him before dropping back down. Draco quickly thrust up meeting him half way. Their pace was just as rough and fast as the last, both of their bodies coming together at an inhuman pace. Harry moaned and gasped as Draco grunted and growled, their pleasure mounting before they both climaxed again. Harry was still half hard, Draco still fully erect. Biting his lip nervously Harry got down on his hands and knees, his arse on display for his mate. Draco licked his lips and grabbed Harry from behind, watching his tight entrance twitch expectantly; some of his come leaking out and down his arse, coating his hairless sack. The blond quickly filled the raven haired teen beneath him. Harry moaned loudly when Draco began to move again, Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's back and licking a stripe down his spine. Harry leaned his face down to the bed, rocking back against his mate panting as Draco thrust in and out of him hard and fast, nailing his prostate each time. Harry was crying out, a thin trial of drool leaking out of his mouth. Draco wanting to see Harry's face so he abruptly pulled out before flipping Harry over onto his back and grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders before thrusting back in before Harry could whine from being left empty. Harry arched his back impossibly shouting and hissing, rambling as Draco went deeper and deeper into him. Harry couldn't handle anymore so he came, throwing his head back in pleasure. Draco bit down on Harry's neck before coating Harry's insides once again. Coming down from their high Draco pulled out his softening prick before laying down next to Harry. Harry quickly snuggled into Draco's chest.  
After a few moments Harry and Draco were fully erect again. Harry straddled Draco, quickly mounting him sheathing Draco inside him again. Draco growled as Harry began bouncing up and down on his mate's cock. Draco enjoyed the view, thrusting up to meet his mate as he trailed his hands up and down Harry's body, one of his hands grabbing Harry's leaking prick. Harry had stopped moving mid way and began shaking as Draco stroked him. Smirking Draco began thrusting his hips up into Harry. Harry just about screamed at the duel stimulation coming almost immediately. Draco watched as Harry came, his head was thrown back in pleasure his body slick with sweat; Draco was growling when Harry's passage tightened around him. Draco began going faster and harder until he too came, this set Harry off again just as he began to come down he came again shouting. The two bodies soon stopped moving, Harry lifting himself off of Draco and heading for the bathroom. Draco quickly got up, wrapped his arms around Harry effectively stopping him.  
"Where are you going Harry?" Draco whispered. Harry moaned at his tone of voice, shuddering against him.  
"To take a bath. We're all sweaty Dray." Harry said before blushing brightly. "And, um well.." he trailed off. Draco smirked before fingering Harry's entrance, watching as his white spunk began to dribble down his leg. Harry shuddered at the feel, biting his lip to keep from moaning out. Draco quickly picked Harry up and took him into the bathroom.  
After several more rounds in the bath Draco and Harry where finally spent; Draco summoned a house elf to bring them something to eat. Draco fed Harry as he lay against him. They heard a knock at the door, Draco began growling, and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist possessively.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked from the other door. Draco leered at the door, but then he heard the twins cry. Draco looked down at his mate, his eyes wide; Harry bit his lip looking back up at Draco.  
"Come in" Harry quickly said, Draco's wings came back out surrounding Harry, trying to block as much as he could from view. Hermione came in with the whimpering twins, she set them on the bed and they crawled to Harry, big crocodile tears in their eyes. Harry quickly grabbed them cooing at them as they both moved to a nipple latching on once again, tears now gone as they happily fed from Harry.  
"Sorry Harry, I wouldn't have bugged you two unless I had to. They wouldn't take the bottle at all, they did take it earlier today but I guess because they're tired and haven't seen you practically all day they didn't want it" Draco watched his mate and children, bringing his wings closer together to block them from view.  
"Its okay Hermione I don't mind, but Draco doesn't want you to see me." Harry whispered, Hermione smiled, not really looking at him.  
"I know Harry, if I really did look at you, I'd likely be attacked. You're in heat right now and his protective instincts are at an all time high right now. Once the twins are done I'll take them to bed. Harry do you know how long this will last?" Hermione finally asked. Harry smiled down at his twins.  
"In all honesty I'm not sure. I shouldn't even have a heat, a rut cycle sure but not a heat, that's for females." he paused for a moment. "I guess since I was able to carry them and have a womb that Severus found, I have a heat cycle instead. I think the book I read said women went through their heat cycles based on their mates, apparently Elves are empathic to their mate in that sense so if the mate was human they never really had a noticeable one, if they were a magical creature they had them twice to three times a year depending on the creature they were bonded to and it normally lasts three days" Harry looked at Draco. "Draco is part Veela so I guess I'll have it three times a year considering they are extremely fertile and have a higher need to be in constant contact with their mate." Draco purred as the twins pulled away, yawning. Harry smiled at them and rocked them to sleep. "They're asleep 'Mione."  
"I'll take them then" Draco began growling softly again. "I'll close my eyes Malfoy, he just needs to place them in my arms, I won't look at him I swear." Draco seemed satisfied at this. Once the twins were in Hermione's arms again. She soon left to put them to bed.  
Draco relaxed once she was gone pulling his wings back again. Draco nuzzled Harry again purring, Harry turned to kiss his mate lovingly. Draco responded, quickly laying Harry down again. Harry moaned as Draco slowly entered him, they rocked together slowly and passionately. They let their pleasure mount as they joined together again and again. Harry moaned breathlessly as Draco watched Harry intently as they made love. Much too soon for them, they came together. Soon after that they fell asleep sated for the time being.


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy Crap! Here's more XD**

Getting out of bed was hard of Harry, his arse was sore and his legs felt like jelly. After Harry's heat had ebbed away Draco's rut cycle lasted another two days. For the past five days Draco and Harry had stayed in bed. Occasionally Hermione or Narcissa had to bring the twins in, mainly when they wouldn't take a bottle or they couldn't calm them down. Each time Draco wouldn't let anyone see Harry, growling at them. Remus had tried to come in once to make sure they were okay, Draco jumped on him literally throwing him out of the room, after that none of them men attempted to go in the room. Today Draco's rut cycle had ended; he woke Harry up peppering kisses on his face. Harry smiled and cuddled closer, that was when they realized their heat and rut cycles had ended. They had spent a few more minutes enjoying each others' warmth before the twins had awoken. Harry quickly got up and dressed himself before going into the twins' room.  
When James and Victoria saw Harry they smiled both reaching up for him. Harry quickly grabbed them and held them for a few minutes before he changed and dressed them. Making his way over to the rocking chair he sat down and lifted his shirt, smiling down at them as they fed. Draco had walked in to see the touching scene. He walked over and stood behind Harry, kissing his forehead. Harry smiled tipping his head upwards and kissed Draco. The twins soon pulled away and began squirming. Harry laughed as he pulled his shirt down and got up, carrying them downstairs. No one was up yet it seemed so Draco had the house elves bring him and Harry some tea as they sat on the couch watching the twins play. Hermione walked through the back door and found the happy family; smiling she walked over to them am sat on the recliner across from them.  
"Glad to see you two up and about" she giggled, Harry blushed brightly and attempted to hide his face in his cup, Draco simply smirked, his arm tightening around Harry. "So Harry do you feel okay? You guys used the contraception charms right?" Harry choked on his tea as Draco began to chuckle.  
"Yes Granger, we used the charms" Harry sighed and finished his tea before he put his cup down and leaned heavily on Draco. Draco simply leaned over to peck Harry on his lips before smiling.  
"Thank you for taking care of the twins 'Mione, while we" he blushed again. "while we, well you know" he whispered, Hermione giggled.  
"It's perfectly fine Harry! I didn't mind at all!" she said. Soon everyone had woken up in the house, Narcissa was reading her book as usual, Lucius was in the basement with Snape and Remus doing who knows what. This was when Fred and George came in snickering.  
"What did you two do?" Hermione asked in a teasing and accusing tone. George just started laughing and Fred looked at Harry in an amusing manner. Harry looked at him from the ground; he was playing with James, tickling him and messing with his feet.  
"What?" Harry asked, Draco looked up from his book on the dark arts and followed his mate's eyes.  
"Well, it seems little Ronnykins and dad wish to speak with you!" Fred said, George smiled at him.  
"He got a hold of Charlie, said they wanted to know where you lived!" George continued, Fred started laughing.  
"He let them through his floo just to let his newly hatched horntail Dragon loose on them! Oh and it did some damage alright! Ron's hair got burnt up and Arthur was used as a scratching post!" Fred said, Draco's lips twitched in a smirk, Harry looked back down at James, acting like he was going to eat his hands, the baby laughed loudly.  
"He charmed Ron's hair green and gave him some nasty boils! Told dad to fuck off and leave you alone too!" George smiled as he said this, Fred was still laughing. "He told us and we thought it would make you laugh!" Harry was giggling; he looked back up at the red headed twins, shaking his head amusedly before continuing playing with his kids. Draco watched Harry for a while before going back to his reading.  
"Harry, what do you think about this?" Hermione asked, Harry sighed. He knew Hermione had loved Ron, maybe she still did.  
"I don't know 'Mione, he-Ron was always one to jump the gun on me" this comment earned several strange looks from the pureblooded Wizards and Witch in the room. Harry didn't see this, still playing with the twins as he continued. "I mean when the Goblet of Fire spit out my name he only believed me when I was chased by a dragon that almost killed me. He'll always be like this; he won't ever have my trust again. Not now that I have Victoria and James. Maybe I would have at a point, but after four months there and nearly loosing them." he paused, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, turning to look at her. "I may forgive him, just because that's just who Ron is, but I will never be able to trust him like I once did. I will never think of him as a good friend ever again, I can not after all that has happened. All that can and will if I did." he sighed. "I'll talk to him, I guess. But only to hear what he and Arthur have to say." Draco frowned at this. "But they won't ever be able to have a relationship with my children 'Mione, he won't be a friend to them ever, he's betrayed me more then once and he won't ever see them unless necessary. I'll try for you; I knew you cared for him. But I have to ask, do you still?" Harry asked; Hermione smiled at him.  
"No Harry I don't" she looked up at George, who smiles back at her, she blushed. "I well, my heart chose another." Harry smiled at her knowingly as he looked at George and then back at her.  
"Okay then, but you've got to so one thing for me." Harry said as he watched his friends look at each other longingly.  
"Anything Harry." she replied, Harry smiled at her.  
"You come with Draco and me to hear them out." he looked at Draco who smiled at him reassuringly. Hermione had just nodded and smiled at him before joining him on the floor, hugging him. Fred and George looked at each other for a moment.  
"Want us to bring them here?" Fred said.  
"Or maybe you want to go there?" George continued. Draco smirked before looking at them.  
"Why don't you bring your dear family here? Let's have a chat in the attic hm? What do you think elf?" Draco turned to Harry; Harry smirked, his eyes glinting. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them.  
"Why Dray I think that's a lovely idea. What do you think, Fred, George?" the twins began laughing and disapperating. Draco put his book away and headed upstairs into the attic to get things ready, he and the Weasel were going to talk before Harry came into the room.  
_**'Harry, love'**_ he called out.  
Harry was getting the bottles out to feed the twins when Draco called him.  
_**'Yes Dray?'**_ Harry continued to get milk ready as he talked to his mate.  
_**'Don't come up until I ask okay? I want to talk to the weasel before you and Granger come in. Okay?'**_ Harry laughed at little as he headed back into the living area.  
_**'Okay**_ _**Dray, but no torture okay?**_ Hermione won't like that'  
_**'I**_ _**make no promises'**_ after that Draco set up the room, the shades and curtains were drawn, giving the attic an eerie look. He put out the most uncomfortable chairs in the house in the middle, the couch in front of them. He lit the small fire place in the room for extra effect. Smirking he waited for Fred and George to come with their guests.  
Harry was downstairs with the twins, feeding them, they didn't really like the bottles much but as long as it was Harry feeding them there wasn't much if a problem. Harry had told Hermione Draco would call them when he was ready for them to come up. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at it and commented on how possessive he was of Harry, Harry in turn blushed and laughed.

Draco sat down on the couch, not long after the Weasley twins apperated in, shoving the two they brought with them roughly into the chairs laid out for them. Ron looked at Draco and began scowling, Arthur however looked calm.  
"Malfoy! What the Hell are you doing here?! I thought I was going to speak to Harry and Hermione! Not you!" he began yelling. Draco simply smirked.  
"Yes well, you will be able to talk to them. But only after I talk to you first Weasel." he drawled. Ron stood up only to be pushed back down by Fred.  
"Now now Ronnykins stay in your seat." George laughed at his brother.  
"What-I'm your brother! Why won't you let me see Harry!" the twins glared at him.  
"You lost all right to be remotely close to Harry when you believed that whore of a sister of yours Weasel" Draco growled, looking at him. He shifted his gaze to the oldest Weasly in the room. "I'm talking to you first to lay down the rules here. You don't know were you are and are I'm my house. So you will follow my rules, understand." Arthur simply nodded in understanding, Ron however got red in the face.  
"How dare you keep my mates from me!" Draco quickly stood up and grabbed him by the collar his eyes flashing. Ron looked to Fred and George in seek of help, only to be ignored.  
"Now you listen here the only reason you are in one price right now is because Harry asked me not to hurt you. But so help me if you call Harry, _my_ mate, _my_ lover, your friend ever again after what you've done I'll kill you myself. Do you understand Weasel?!" Draco growled out, his voice hoarse. Ron gulped and nodded slightly; smirking Draco dropped him and headed back to his seat on the couch. "Now then, I have one question for you too. And you will answer me." he paused for a moment. "Now why did you do it? Why did you believe such a lie about my mate? You helped him get into Azkaban and because of that we almost lost James and Victoria. He almost had a fucking miscarriage when he got here. Now tell me you filth, why did you do it?" Draco's voice was calm but threatening. Fred and George looked down expectantly at their once family waiting for their answer. Arthur had started.  
"I didn't know what to think of it at first. Honestly I didn't. I saw how much pain my daughter was in, at least what we thought was pain. And believed her, she never gave us a reason to doubt her before. Dumbledore said that it was true, and I guess I thought if he said it was true, it would be then." he shook his head. "I never thought in a million years he would be so wrong about something. I never even knew he was a Dark Elf before I saw him then! He told us you were part Veela and I knew that if someone ever touched him like that you would've known! And if he ever left you, you'd die. Fuck!" he cursed putting his head in his hands. "Then I hear he's Molly's nephew! He's the grandson of You-Know-Who! God damn it! It was all so wrong. He's family and he knew it! He wouldn't have even touched Ginny before all of that, and that's just- Dumbledore knew!" Arthur looked distressed as he trailed off. Draco looked at him unsympathetically. Ron looked at his dad and then looked back at Draco.  
"I never knew. He was always so powerful and in a lot of ways so close to the dark. I thought that because of his connection to the Dark Lord it was possible. I thought him being gay was all an act when Ginny came to us. I was so mad! She's my little sister! How could I not believe her?" Draco snorted at Ron.  
"Well most of your family certainly didn't believe her that's for sure." Draco mumbled and shook his head. "Whatever, when Harry comes up here you will not get close to him at all, you will not touch him in anyway or try and make it seem like either of you were victims, because clearly you aren't, your just a bunch of disloyal traitors." Draco said, not giving them time to agree before he added. "If you do so help me I'll rip your fucking heads off" at that any protests they had died in their throats.  
'Harry love they're here. Come on up' he sent. Not long after that Hermione and Harry were there. Harry sat next Draco, curling up to him; Draco wrapped his arms around Harry protectively. Hermione sat on Harry's other side, eyeing Ron cautiously.  
"Harry, Hermione. I-I'm so sorry" Ron whispered. "I believed my sister, without even asking you about it." he gulped and looked at them. "I fucked up, big time. And bloody Hell I lost my best mates by doing so" Draco glared; he did not like Ron calling Harry that at all. Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter, Draco knowing Harry needed the support and squeezed his hand lightly. "I heard you say Gin wasn't your mate, I heard you say you were gay. And _fuck_, I still believed her. I did it fourth year too." Ron sighed. Hermione looked at him.  
"I was in love with you Ron" Ron shot his head up, his eyes wide. Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I watched you be with other people, and hurt Harry more then once. But this Ronald, it was too much! What you did Ron, its unforgivable." she shook her head. "He won't talk about it! We don't know what Happened there Ron! The twins, they almost died because of it! If they hadn't made it" she let a few tears fall down her face. "If the twins had died I don't think Harry or Draco could've made it. You and your pride, your jealousy of Harry almost cost four lives!" Harry griped Hermione's hand and smiled at her. Hermione quickly wiped away the tears and smiled at him and squeezing his hand in quiet thank you and let go of his hand. "I shouldn't, I really shouldn't forgive you Ron. And I don't think I can." Harry looked at Ron, he looked like he was about to have a nervous break down.  
"Ron" he called, the red head looked at him. "Hermione is right, even though I didn't know I was carrying the twins, if they had died. I might not have died but I wouldn't be like I am now. I don't know what would've happened, and I thank God everyday they are here, safe and happy. And it's because they are okay, because you were my friend I forgive you" Draco looked at Harry and smiled knowingly at him. _'Of course he's forgiving the wanker, Harry is too kind. But it's one of the things I love about him. And this being, this perfect being in my arms is mine'_ Draco thought. Ron's eye widened, Hermione and everyone else in the room were shocked. "We were good friends Ron, please understand this. It will never be the same, James, Victoria and Draco, they are my family now. Fred, George, bill, Fleur and Charlie they are my family still. Remus became my father and Lucius and Narcissa are like my aunt and uncle now. But Ron, you Arthur, Molly and Ginny, I can't welcome you back into my heart. I don't think I ever can Ron" Harry finished, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder; Draco brought him closer kissing his forehead.  
"Harry-" Ron started, Arthur cut him off though.  
"We didn't come here expecting anything Harry; you gave us your forgiveness. And you let us tell you our side. It's so much more then we deserve after what we put you through. I thank you for that. Ginny, she's not stable now and that's her own doing." he looked at Fred and George. "We won't bug you any longer. But know this, we will always love you and think of you as our sons." at that Fred and George apperated them out. Hermione hugged Harry quickly before heading down stairs. Draco quickly scooped harry into his arms hugging him close.  
"You didn't have to forgive him Love" Draco whispered. Harry smiled hugging Draco back.  
"I know Draco. But that's just Ron, it is. And I won't be like him at all Draco. I forgave him for our past, and for the future. I hope he finds his way someday I do. But I won't be apart from his life any longer. And for him I think that is enough." Harry whispered back. "Everyone here is safe Draco that's all I need" Draco smiled before walking down with Harry. There James and Victoria greeted them with bright smiles and hugs of joy. This is where they belonged, this was their family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay here is another chapter. Yay! Fun times! Hope you all enjoy!**

Today was the Twins' 1st birthday, Harry and Draco planned a small party at their house, despite the on going war, and despite Dumbledore's constant blunders Harry and Draco were happy. The twins grew rapidly and could walk on their own. There was no more tension between Lucius and Harry which made life a little easier. Ron had come to Harry a little over a week after the scene with Dumbledore begging for forgiveness along with Arthur. Harry had forgave him but made it clear he had lost all faith in his old best mate. The two were friendly towards one another when in the same room but never got closer after that. Molly couldn't believe Harry was her nephew for months before she came to terms with the truth, un-shockingly she never said a thing to Harry besides sending a simple letter of apology. Harry didn't care he had his true family and friends surrounding him. Severus had recently taken the locket from Umbridge giving the cursed object to Harry to store with the others. Soon Harry would destroy the objects and the war would soon be drawing to a close. Today though was a day of celebration.  
Outside the garden had many tables set up, balloons and streamers decorated the area. Food was placed on tables in a buffet style and everyone was chatting. Harry was sitting on the grass playing with his son and daughter and teaching them how to handle snakes. Many corn snakes were at his feet, and Victoria watched them slither around never really reaching out to touch them but laughing when one would come up to lick her. James watched Harry handle a snake in his hands, his eyes wide and awe-struck. Draco watched them from a table with a small smile on his face as he talked with the Weasley twins and his mother. Hermione was talking to Lucius about politics (The two surprisingly got along) Severus listened as Charlie talked about his dragons and made promises to bring their shed scales to the potions master once they shed again. The air was light and everyone was happy or content.  
Harry told the corn snake in his hand to go and wrap around his son's foot. James' face broke out and a big grin and he looked up Harry. Harry smiled down at him and laughed before picking his son up and hugging him. James laughed as Harry cooed at him. James put his small hand on Harry's face.  
"Ma!" he said "Mama!" Harry's eyes got wide and James said it again leaving am open mouthed baby kiss on his nose. "Mama!" James clapped smiling. Harry's face broke out in a huge grin as he hugged James again and laughed.  
"You said mama! You called me mama didn't you." Harry said cooing, Victoria looked up at her brother and them at Harry and crawled over to them, she put her hands on Harry's shirt fisting it as she pulled herself up. Harry looked at his daughter who was pouting at him. Smiling Harry pulled Victoria into the hug.  
"Maaaaaaa!" she whined "Maaamaaa!" Harry laughed as he hugged his children close. He didn't care that they called him mom, they said their first words and he was proud it was for him.  
"Did your father teach that? To call me mom?" Harry laughed jokingly The twins just beamed up at him as Harry kissed them and swung them around laughing in joy. Harry soon got up, the twins in his arms as he went over to Draco, and sat down next to him putting one of the twins on each leg. Harry looked at Draco as he bounced the giggling twins in his lap.  
"Taught them to call me 'Mama' did you?" Harry teased; Draco looked shocked at the twins. _'Mama? I never taught them that.'_ he thought confused.  
"They said 'Mama'?" he asked, his eyes wide as he watched his giggling children. _'Just who taught them that?' _he was thinking when Narcissa began laughing causing the two to look at her confused.  
"Narcissa?" Harry questioned, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner, the woman simply kept laughing before she looked at her grandchildren, then back at Harry and Draco.  
"Sorry dear, but I couldn't help it!" realization washed over Harry, Draco stared at his mother like she grew another head the looked back at his mate who was smiling down at the twins.  
"I suppose its okay for now, it is rather cute. But I'd appreciate it if you helped me in getting them to call me Daddy and Draco Father or Papa." just then the twins looked at harry then at Draco. James pointed at Draco giggling as if he knew something they didn't then he and Victoria looked back at Harry going 'Mama! Mama!' hugging him and kissing him in their baby way. Draco started laughing at them, looking at Harry and their toddlers affectionately. Harry blushed and looked at Narcissa before he began bouncing the twins again, earning squeals of glee from the two of them. Soon Narcissa left the table to fetch the cake. Once she brought it out everyone crowded around Harry and the twins singing happy birthday. Meanwhile Harry tried to keep the twins' hands out of the cake until the song ended. After that he blew out the candles for them before they grabbed the candles and the twins fisted the cake playing with it. Sometimes they'd lift it to their mouth getting bits of cake as the rest stuck to their face. Other times they'd grab Harry and smear the cake on his shirt and pants. Draco trying to help grabbed his daughter, well that didn't go as planned because she turned around and grabbed his hair, the bright colored icing and cake making a mess on his platinum hair. Harry began laughing at him, but James then did the same to him. After a while Draco and Harry were just as covered in cake and icing as the twins were. Harry laughed as he grabbed both the twins and trying to wipe off their faces. This went fine until they began to rub their eyes, tired after then long day.  
Deciding it was best to start cleaning up before it got too late everyone started to clean the tables and lawn. Harry went upstairs to bathe the twins as Draco, Narcissa, Hermione, the Weasley twins and Lucius cleaned up the yard and put everything away, and Remus went inside to put the left over food away and to clean the dishes.  
Harry put the twins in the tub in their room, he dipped the soft cloth in water and began wiping them down, after the cake and icing was gone Harry lathered soap on them and washed their hair.  
Once the twins were clean Harry put them in their pajamas and sat in the rocking chair holding them both as he sang to them. The twins laid their heads down on Harry's chest both blinking sleepily.  
**"Above the clouds  
Within the sky  
Through the air  
My reason why  
Tucked away  
And safely held  
My day and my night  
Oh one who's bright  
Sleep now oh little ones  
Lay down your head  
The sun had now set  
Dream now my little one  
May you fly through the night  
Sleep now my baby  
The night has begun"**  
Once the song ended the twins were already asleep, so Harry gently got up and placed them in their cribs, kissing their foreheads and tucking them in. He smiled down at them then turned and quietly left the room, taking the monitor with him. Harry made his way back to his room. Once inside he heard the shower running, smiling Harry stripped down and entered the bathroom. Draco heard the door close and smirked turning when his mate entered the shower. Draco grabbed Harry, quickly bringing him flush against him as he kissed the smaller man passionately. The cake and icing made its way down their bodies with the help of the warm water leaving them clean and icing free. Harry moaned as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, kissing back. As Draco kissed him he reached down a hand to fondle Harry's tight entrance. This caused Harry to buck his hips into Draco's already stiff cock. The blond growled into the kiss, pushing his mate against the shower wall. Harry groaned as his back met the cool tailed wall. Draco then pulled away, kissing Harry's collar bone as he moved one of his legs to spread Harry's thighs. Harry moaned when Draco probed his hole, throwing his head back when Draco pushed the digit inside gently brushing against his prostate. Draco grinned, kissing his way down to Harry's nipples, playing with the pert buds with his mouth. The raven haired boy grabbed Draco's platinum blond hair moaning as another two fingers pressed inside him. Draco pulled away from Harry's chest to kiss Harry, swallowing his moans. Harry had to pull away to breathe.  
"Oh god Draco!" Harry hissed in Parsle Tongue. Draco became even more aroused he loved when Harry hissed at him, he even learned his name seeing as Harry called or hissed it out when he climaxed. Gulping Draco quickly removed his fingers and grasped Harry's hips lifting him up. Harry quickly wrapped his legs around Draco's hips and his arms around Draco's neck. The blond teased Harry, rubbing the tip of his erection on Harry's entrance. "Draco!" Harry hissed, whining. "I need you please" he begged in English. Draco kissed his mate before sinking into him. Harry arched back at the entrace hissing Draco's name again.  
"Merlin Harry, you're so tight!" Draco groaned, Harry bucked his hips trying to get his mate to move. Slowly pulling out Draco quickly and roughly slammed back into Harry. Harry cried out as Draco set a fast, brutal pace thrusting in and out of his mate. Harry was bouncing up and down on Draco's cock, his own cock twitching and leaking precome, his hair was plastered to his face, his face flushed as his eyes were half lidded with pupils blown in lust. Draco thought he was the sexiest thing on this earth, just seeing his mate call out his name as he plunged into him was erotic as Hell.  
"D-Draco! A-ah. I-I'm gonna! Gonna come!" Harry said in between moans as his mate pounded into his prostate repeatedly. Draco growled in his lust and love for the beautiful creature clutching him.  
"Then come my mate, come for me Harry" he roughly whispered, Harry shouted his release as he spilled onto their stomachs, Draco releasing into Harry's tightening canal shortly after. The two trusting bodies stilled, Draco's still stiff cock inside harry. The dark elf began to squirm, Draco just smirked. "I'm not done with you yet Harry. It's still early and we are going to enjoy it." Harry's cock twitched in anticipation as Draco carried Harry to their room to go another few rounds in their bed.  
After two more rounds and Draco feeding on the last one, Draco pulled out his finally softened prick and turned to spoon Harry, kissing the back of his neck as the two blissfully fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Dream space##  
"One would think watching that traitor Draco you'd realize not to mess with me!" Voldemort yelled, pointing wand at Severus. The black haired man was on the floor panting, blood flowing freely down his face from the large gash on his forehead. The potions master was looking up at the Dark Lord defiantly. "How long have you been disloyal to me?!" He demanded, obviously displeased with his once most trusted follower.  
"Since the day you set your eyes on Lilly and her son." He spat back. Old Snake face wasn't pleased with that answer and cast Cruico on the already beaten man. Snape tried to move away, screaming. His left leg became visible when his cloak moved, it was bent at an unnatural angle and bits of the tibia stuck out of his skin.  
End dream.

Harry shot up from the bed, the covers flying off of him and Draco. Harry was panting; his eyes were wide and misted with tears. Draco quickly got up and grabbed Harry surprised at the outburst but used to it at the same time. Harry often shot out of bed when he had visions or mild nightmares. Harry quickly got up out of bed, Draco looked at him confused, one of his eyebrows rises in a question, and hurriedly Harry threw some clothes his way after he finished getting dressed. Draco looked down at the clothes in front of him then back up at his distraught mate.  
"Harry? What happened? What's wrong?" Draco asked his voice still groggy from sleep. Harry shook his head and headed towards the door, once there he turned his head to look at Draco. The blond could see worry and panic in these bright emerald eyes he loved so much.  
"Get your father now! I'm getting Remus, its Severus he's in trouble!" Harry said quickly as he rushed out of the room not even bothering to close the door. Draco looked stunned for a moment before he too got dressed and rushed to get Lucius. Draco didn't knock on the door; he simply went in and turned the lights on waking his parents. Lucius was about to question what was going on when he saw his son throwing clothes at him and heading out just as quickly as he came. Narcissa looked at him and shot after her son. Lucius still confused knew something was up so he got dressed and followed after them.  
Down the hall Harry was doing the same to Remus; barging in, turning the lights on and having clothes thrown in his face.  
"Harry?" The werewolf asked as he yawned, Harry had looked at him before talking.  
"Severus needs our help now Moony!" Getting the message Remus quickly got dressed and stumbled out of the room and headed down stairs with Harry. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were already there, Draco and Lucius dressed and ready. Harry looked at Narcissa. The woman looked worriedly back at him.  
"Take care of the twins until we get back okay?" Harry asked smiling slightly his voice soft and quiet; Narcissa smiled back at him, nodding and looked at the four of them before saying:  
"I will but you four be careful, come back safe." Everyone nodded before grabbing onto the port key Draco had set up for them. Once everyone had it they quickly left the house and went to the manor.  
They arrived in the dungeons, the alarms not going off. It would have been a good thing but a Death Eater who happened to be passing by saw them and ran off to get others. Cursing Draco looked at Harry as he headed off in the opposite direction. He looked at his mate, who somehow knew where to go before getting his Father and Remus' attemrion. Draco motioned for them to follow Harry. Harry seemed to strangely know where he was going making his way quickly through the halls, soon he began running and the others followed. Lucius didn't know what to think of the situation, all he knew was that Severus needed help and Harry somehow knew about it.  
Harry stopped in front of a door; he looked back at the others before lifting his hand to open the door. Lucius, Remus and Draco got their wands ready. This was when a barrage of curses began being hurled at them Bellatrix leading a group of 15 or so Death Eaters their way. The curses had missed the group thankfully and Remus had quickly cast a shield as Lucius began firing back at the ones who attacked them. Harry quickly opened the door. A series of cutting curses being thrown at him from inside. Luckily he had already cast a shield expecting this. Draco rushed in from behind him and took out the larger wizard there that had cast the curses at them as Harry rushed to the passed out Severus who was crumpled on the floor. Harry had cast many charms at once; Snape was alive but just barely. He began working on him and shouted to his mate who was busy tying up the other Wizard.  
"Draco! You need to close the wards now. They are still in place I can feel them." Draco looked at his mate like he was crazy, harry had just glared at him. "Do it! Severus is barely hanging on he can't go any where right now. Close the wards Draco! You have to it's the only thing that will buy us some time." Harry said as he turned back to the potions master and began casting healing spells quickly is succession. Draco looked at his mate, then at his father and Remus. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes focusing on finding the wards. When he found them he quickly bent them to his will, trying to force everyone else out. Magic soon exploded in the manor as the Death Eaters were pushed out, leaving Harry, him, Remus, Lucius and Severus inside. Opening his eyes Draco looked back to his mate, and headed next to him, kneeling down next to him as he watched Severus slowly gain color back in his face. Harry was concentrated on the task at hand when both he and Draco felt a pulse of magic being pushed at the wards. Voldemort was trying to destroy the wards to get back into the manor. Harry tried to ignore it, focusing on getting Severus stable again. They really did a number on him, some of his organs were ruptured and he had a poison in his system, most likely Nagini's. Harry was focused on trying to push the poison out as he healed the internal bleeding first.  
"Fuck" Draco whispered as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes again strengthening the wards as much as he could. Harry was beginning to sweat, the internal bleeding had stopped and he was almost finished with the organs when another particular blast was aimed at the wards. Frustrated Draco sent a good amount of magic in the wards, everything went dead quiet, and he had succeeded. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before he finished with the internal injuries. He moved to Snape's leg, placing his hands on it he quickly snapped the bone back into place. Severus finally woke up and screamed, blood pouring from the reopened wound. Lucius looked at the scene, wincing when Harry had reset the bone; Remus looked down at his cub sadly hoping Severus would be okay. Harry quickly healed his leg and partially mending the break. Harry looked up at Draco and nodded, Snape was out of the woods now.  
"Draco, he's stable enough to take him back to the house." Harry whispered. Nodding he grabbed onto Harry and Snape, apperating back home, Remus and Lucius right behind them.  
The entire ordeal had lasted only a little over an hour, so by the time they got back it was no surprise to find Narcissa still in the living area. Remus had picked up Snape, putting him on the sofa so Harry could continue with his treatment. Lucius collapsed in the recliner as Remus and Narcissa got some tea. By the time Harry had finished treating Severus he was exhausted and Snape was fast asleep once more.  
Harry let out a breath of air, sighing. Severus would be okay now all he needed was some rest and to stay off of his leg. Draco rubbed Harry's back; Harry in turn leaned against his mate trying to keep his eyes open. Draco knowing Harry was tired picked him up and sat him in his lap as he sat in the loveseat next to the fireplace. Harry had almost immediately fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Draco played with the silky raven hair as he felt his mate's breath on his neck. Once his mother and Remus came back all he could think of was _'What the hell just happened?'_ He sighed; he'd have to wait for Harry to wake before he got any answers.  
It wasn't too long until Harry had re-awoken, still being held by Draco. Harry quickly looked at Snape to make sure he was okay before sighing and lifting his head from the crook of Draco's neck. Everyone was looking at him, he looked around to try and see what time it was, seeing that the twins weren't there it had to still be early. The sun was out so that meant it was at least a decent time now. Harry yawned as Draco began rubbing his back trying to help him wake up. Lucius looked at the two of them before speaking.  
"Now that you're awake, would you explain what happened?" His voice was softer then Harry had ever heard, his tone of voice leaving Harry wondering if it was really him that Lucius was talking to. Harry looked back at Snape.  
"I had a vision, Voldemort had somehow found out that he was a spy and was punishing him for it." He shook his head before looking at everyone. "I only saw a bit of it before I woke up, I knew it was bad. And that if I ignored it, he would've died. So I woke up Draco and you all, the rest you know." Harry said quietly, Remus looked thoughtful, Lucius looked tired and Draco was holding onto Harry.  
"Harry, how did you know the wards were still intact?" Draco eventually asks, Harry's face contorted in confusion for a second before looking up at him.  
"I honestly don't know Draco, I just felt it there. I don't know how I did, but I knew if they were still there that meant you could force them out." He said leaning onto Draco. Satisfied for the moment he let it go, and everyone sat in silence waiting for Severus to wake up and fill them in on what exactly happened.  
They didn't have to wait long, after about a half an hour after the twins woke up, Snape did. Harry was on the floor with Draco and the Twins when he did. When he woke up Severus looked around, realizing he was no longer in the manor he sat up and tried to get up only to have Harry stop him by saying something.  
"Don't get up yet. You broke your leg pretty bad and unless you want to re-break it you need to stay there." Severus had looked at the boy then down at his leg, sighing he leaned back and turned to say something.  
"How did you know? What happened?" Harry smiled sadly before Draco cut in.  
"That's what we would like to know Sev, what did happen?"  
"I don't know all the details but I know the Dark Lord had captured someone from the order that knew about me. He found out and did what he though necessary. I had to know if he knew about you Potter, you and the brats. So I entered his mind. He didn't like that at all and that's how I ended up the way I was when you found me. Now let me guess Potter you had another vision, that's how you knew about me. Correct?" Harry nodded and turned to his twins, watching them play. Draco looked at them then back at Severus.  
"You're certain he doesn't know about James or Victoria?" He asked in a slightly demanding tone. Severus nodded at him.  
"I'm sure" The potions master groaned. The twins began to whine suddenly and everyone turned their attention to them. Harry was still and was staring out into space his eyes glazed over. The twins were crawling on him trying to get his attention. Then suddenly Harry blinked his eyes turning to normal. His face darkened as he picked up the twins hugging them close and looked at Draco.

"Dray, the war. Voldemort is planning on starting it in a week's time." Harry frowned as he let go of the twins letting them run over to their toys before he continued. "He's planning on attacking Hogwarts first." Harry's eyes looked panicked. Draco scowled before moving to hold Harry. The smaller teen quickly leaned into his mate, letting himself feel protected as he always did when in Draco's arms. "All those orphaned children there will get dragged into the battle Dray. What do we do?" The blonde held his mate close, kissing his forehead comfortingly.

"We'll bring them here, there's more then enough room for them to stay for a few days. The Wards there are stronger then Hogwarts' wards. They'll be safe here." Draco glanced at his mother who was smiling at him, approving of his decision. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Dray" Harry said before kissing him quickly.

"We'll go over tomorrow and get them then Harry. You'll have to explain everything to the order then. Okay?" Draco said. Harry nodded before pulling himself away to go play with the twins.


End file.
